Aftermath
by WizardthatsaDemigod
Summary: Remus and Tonks survive the Battle of Hogwarts. Remus nursing an injury and Tonks coming out relatively unscathed. They now have a chance to live their lives - what will they do with it? RLNT (Rated T for mild violence in the first chapter and to be safe in future chapters).
1. The Beginning of The End

**EDIT 11/6/17: I'm ready to post the updated versions of the earlier chapters! Most of you will notice they are pretty much the same, just some spelling mistakes and formatting stuff has been corrected. I've also tied up some loose ends and fixed some plot holes (I think). If there is anything you feel I missed or could be expanded on more, feel free to let me know! I couldn't stop grinning as I posted this, haha.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this!**  
 **Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, as much as I wish I was, and do not own the Harry Potter Franchise. I thank her for letting me play in her kingdom of magic.**

Remus was soaked in blood. Most of it wasn't even his. He didn't have the heart - or the strength really - to clean it, so he let it be. He let himself become a human memorial.

The things he had seen over the course of this battle were horrifying. He knew he would dream about the screams and cries of pain for months - years maybe.

But he didn't care. He only wanted to know if she had lived.

When Voldemort fell, he should have been happy. But he wasn't. He needed to find her.

So he walked through the rows of dead, hoping he wouldn't see the familiar head of spiky pink hair. As he walked he wept. He wept for the children he had taught, he wept for Fred... Colin... Cho... But he also wept for the hundreds dead by Voldemort's hand. Dumbledore... Sirius... James... Lily... Severus... Cedric…

Suddenly he heard a cry of happiness, and he turned to investigate the sound. Before he could turn around completely, he was assaulted.

Nymphadora Tonks sobbed as she threw her arms around her husband. "Oh, Remus! You're alive!" she pulled back an arms length to examine him. She let out a gasp of fright, "Remus! You're soaked in blood!"

He didn't have the strength to respond, the adrenaline that had been sustaining him seemed to evaporate in a second. He closed his eyes to get his bearings. After a few moments he shuddered and opened his eyes. "Greyback..." he muttered. "...Dead..." then he fell forwards into her arms.

She gasped again. "You... you killed him?"

He nodded. "Won't... have to be... afraid for..." He closed his eyes.

"Afraid for what?"

He coughed. "...Teddy... anymore..." black spots started dancing in his vision. "I'm glad you're... alive."

Then he blacked out.

Over the next few hours, or weeks, or months, he woke in fits. He remembered someone - he assumed it was Tonks - bringing him home and placing him in a bed or something. He heard only snatches of conversations. Apparently he had lost a lot of blood, and had fainted because of it. But over the course of the battle there had been some nasty curses placed on him. Most of them had delayed reactions so he was only feeling them now.

When his body had gathered enough energy, Remus tried to wake up. First his hand clenched, then feeling ran up his legs, then it finally got to his head. His ears started to work. He heard two voices, one was Tonks, the other was unknown, talking beside him.

"...Moon in a week." the unknown voice was saying. "If he does not wake up shortly, I'm not sure if he will make it. I'm sorry Mrs. Lupin." There was the sound of feet leaving as the person left.

Remus groaned softly. The sound was heard by Tonks who turned and saw him struggling to open his eyes. "Remus! You're awake!"

He groaned again and tried to turn his head to look at her. "Where- where am I?" his voice was uneven and rough.

"You're home. It's been nearly a month since the battle. Your body has been pretty unstable. Whatever happened to you damaged it a lot. You also had some broken bones, internal bleeding and you still have bruised ribs and a broken bone in your leg that refused to heal properly because of some curse." he became aware of pain on the left side of his body and leg.

Remus' eyelids fluttered and he closed them again.

"How are you feeling really?" his wife asked.

"Tired, sore..." he turned his head to look at her. "But things are looking up now." he added with a small smile.

She rolled her eyes. "Is there any way I can help you?" she asked, clutching his hand.

"Stay..." he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep again.

* * *

 _"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the feral werewolf snarled. The other werewolf whirled, clutching his wand tighter._

 _"If it isn't little city wolf Lupin. Killing you will be a fun job."_

 _"Greyback," Remus snarled._

 _"Yes Lupin. Greyback. I'm going to kill you tonight, and you will never see your wife or your little pup again."_

Dora, _Remus thought. With a scream of fury he launched himself at Greyback._

 _They grappled, rolling, punching, scratching. Remus channeled all of his fury as he fought the older werewolf._

 _Greyback was scratching with his long nails, and his teeth were bared. Remus scratched him with his own hands and nails. He was finally on top of him when Greyback kicked out, catching Remus in the stomach. He was knocked back, and there were a few gasps from the crowd that had gathered to watch them fight. It was true that two werewolves fighting attracted attention from both sides._

 _Remus growled and charged Greyback. The latter laughed and braced himself for the impact. At the last moment Remus changed tactic and dove for the legs. The older werewolf was knocked down and Remus was instantly on top, his hands around Greyback's neck. He grinned from above._

 _"Well, looks like I win."_

 _"Don't make me laugh. You won't be able to do it." and Lupin sighed, because Greyback was right._

 _"And when I kill you I will kill your wife, and your child... well, I will infect him rather than kill him."_

 _Remus growled, and rage coursed through his veins. "IF ANYONE TOUCHES MY FAMILY THEY ARE AS GOOD AS DEAD!" he yelled. Some onlookers backed away in fear. Then he took out his wand and pointed it at the savage werewolf's neck._

 _"Goodbye, Greyback. I can't say it was a pleasure knowing you, because it wasn't._ Sectumsempra _!"_

 _He stood from Greyback's bleeding corpse. He was drenched in Greyback's blood and he smiled grimly, which he assumed looked savage on his haggard face._

 _The surviving werewolf threw back his head and howled. People backed away in fright, even the people from his side. Some students gasped, as they realized that calm, collected Professor Remus Lupin would do anything for the ones he loved._

 _Remus limped back into the fray of duelers._

* * *

Remus woke with a start, drenched in sweat. His weak hands flew to his face and he wiped away the tears. It was dark, probably early in the morning. Dora stirred beside him and she gasped when she saw him.

"Remus, are you alright?"

"Nightmare. Dora, could you help me out of bed?"

"What for?"

"I want to see our son. I... need to see Teddy."

Tonks didn't question the strange request. She walked over to his side of the bed and helped him sit up on the side of the bed, then she hooked his arm around her shoulders and helped him stand. He grimaced in pain when his feet touched the ground. She helped him out of their room into the room across the hall.

The metamorphmagus helped her husband sit in an armchair and gently lifted her son from his crib and placed him in Remus' weak arms.

"Hello, Teddy. I wanted to tell you that I love you so much..." Remus whispered to his son. "I fought for you Teddy. Every moment I was scared I would never see you again.

"When I killed Greyback, it was because he threatened you... and I would never be able to live with myself if I had died and you would have been bitten. I couldn't have done it otherwise..." he looked up at his wife but continued speaking to Teddy.

"The only reason I was able to do it was because he threatened to kill your mother and bite you..."

"Oh, Remus..." Tonks murmured.

"... and Teddy, I love you so much, and I want you to know that. I want you to know that even if I am injured, and I can't run and tackle you to tickle you into submission... or if I snap at you, I still love you... and I know you might not always be proud of having a werewolf for a father. But I want you to know I will always support your judgment. Even if we disagree, or if we row... I still love you. You are my son and I cannot wait to see who you will become."

Remus kissed Teddy's baby fluff of hair, and it morphed to the exact sandy brown of Remus' hair. He smiled at the small marvel of life that was his son, and handed him back to the boy's mother. Suddenly the hall was alive with the tapping of feet pounding towards them.

Andromeda Tonks, wand at the ready, surged around the doorframe. When she saw Tonks helping her husband up from the chair and Teddy sleeping peacefully, she relaxed.

"Remus, you're awake!" she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Hello, Andromeda." he said weakly. "If you don't mind we'll have to greet each other properly later, I am tired and I don't know how long Dora can support me."

His wife sighed and rolled her eyes. "Remus, I'm fine."

Andromeda laughed and helped Remus on the other side, careful of his bruised ribs. They got him into bed, and Andromeda left back to her own bedroom.

"Remus?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"Is it true? That Greyback would have bitten Teddy?"

He sighed, and stifled a groan as he turned to her. He looked at her. "Yes, but I would have never let that happen."

She snuggled closer to him as he wrapped an arm around her. "That's what my nightmare was about you know. That was the worst part of the battle for me. I was so terrified of Greyback - I always have been - but what kept me going was that I had to see you again, and I had to stop him. I couldn't stand it if he had killed you. That would have killed me again..." he closed his eyes as if in pain.

"Remus, I'm so sorry. The things you went through over the course of this battle... Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm going to need some Dreamless Sleep potions. Maybe a cane. But other than that, just be here," he said. "Please."

"Of course."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the first installment of this awesome new epic! Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

 **~doodledraw**


	2. Opportunities

**EDIT 11/6/17: Here's chapter 2! There were a lot of mistakes in this one, mainly with point-of-view. (I just switched it in the middle? I don't know man...)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own, yada yada. As much as I wish I was JK Rowling, I am not, the Harry Potter Franchise is hers, and I am grateful to be able to play in her universe.**

Tonks went out the next day, for the first time in what felt like forever, leaving Remus, Andromeda, and Teddy at the house. Remus was helped out of bed, brought downstairs, sat on the couch and given a pile of books and newspapers to keep occupied.

Near the middle of the day, there was a knock on the door, and Andromeda opened it up a crack. "Who is it?"

"Harry Potter, Chosen One, defeater of Voldemort, my patronus is a stag. Godfather of Teddy Lupin."

"Harry! Come in! Come in! Did you want to come visit Teddy?"

"Actually, I met Tonks in Diagon Alley and she said Professor Lu- well, Remus is awake. I wanted to talk to him."

Andromeda ushered him in, "of course, dear. He's in the sitting room."

"And _he_ can hear you! Harry, how are you, son?"

Harry walked in, a smile on his face. "Hello, Moony. How are you feeling?"

"Better every day, thanks." he sat down next to Remus on the couch and messed up his hair. Remus sighed.

"Every day you remind me more and more of James. He would come in after the moon and ask exactly what you asked, then sit down next to me and mess with his hair."

Harry chuckled. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Lupin closed his book with a snap and set it down on the table. He folded his hands in his lap. "Alright, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, I wanted to ask your advice really." he said. "Hermione is talking about going back to Hogwarts to finish her schooling, and Ron and I are debating going back, or going into the Auror training. I think I'm leaning to the latter, but I don't know what to do."

"Well, Harry, you are in a crunch there. Because you need your NEWT's to get into the Auror squad."

"I know."

"But, you have faced more danger in your seventeen years then most Aurors do in their career. Also, being the Boy Who Lived has its advantages. If Moody were still alive, I'm going to bet that he would want to train you. Sadly, Moody is not alive and you must be trained by someone else."

"Who?"

Lupin smiled. "It's your lucky day, because I know someone in the Auror department who would be very happy to train you, NEWTs or no NEWTs."

"Who is it?"

"Oh, come on Harry, isn't it obvious? Think! I was under the impression that you were a smart kid!"

Harry looked at Lupin. "Hey! You're laughing at me!"

Indeed, Moony was laughing his head off. "Augh! My ribs! Harry! It's Tonks!"

A look of dawning comprehension flitted over Harry's face. "Oh. Oh! Right!"

When the werewolf had gained control of himself again, he smiled. "Harry, there's a reason you weren't in Ravenclaw I suppose."

Harry laughed. "That's Hermione's department."

"Yes well, anything else you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No, not really. I'm glad you're alive. At least the Marauders aren't all dead."

Remus' face turned grim. "There's still the traitor."

"No actually, Peter killed himself. You know how he had that silver hand thing? Well, it strangled him after he showed mercy to me. So no, you are the last one." Harry leaned over and gave Remus a hug. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Everything. From teaching me a patronus, to simply showing up at my seventeenth birthday party. Even if you can be an idiot at times..." Remus blushed slightly, remembering the time he had run away. "...You've been like a father to me, and I'm very happy to see you alive. Even if you're injured, you're alive."

"Thank you Harry. That means a lot."

The mischievous grin returned, "take care of yourself Moony."

"I will. See you around, Harry." the Auror stood up, and with a wave, walked out the front door.

Andromeda walked in from Teddy's room holding the boy. She strode over and placed Teddy in the waiting father's arms. Teddy cooed and giggled, reaching up to Remus' face. Andromeda smiled and looked through the window. "Well, looks like today will be the day for visits. Brace yourself, Remus. Minerva is here."

Remus chuckled. Andromeda opened the door. "Minerva! What a pleasant surprise!"

McGonagall doesn't waste time. "So it's true? Remus is awake?"

"Remus is up and running! Well, not exactly running, but breathing and conscious!" Remus said with a grin. "And he can still hear you." he bounced Teddy on his knee and Andromeda chuckled.

Minerva smiled and walked in. She, unlike Harry, seats herself across from Remus. "So, Remus, I'm sure you've guessed why I've come here."

"Actually, no. I have not."

She smiled broader. "Well, as you know, there were a few deaths among the teaching staff... Slughorn-"

"Slughorn died?!"

She sighed wearily. "Yes, he did. And then Snape died, as you know. Then the Carrows are going to Azkaban, so those are open. And then there was a recent development where Professor Binns wants to retire..."

Lupin choked back a laugh. "Finally?!"

She chuckled. "Yes, finally. So, I've come to offer you a teaching position again. You can have your old one back, or you can take your pick. You are the first person I've come to, and if you decline, I was going to ask a certain Miss Granger."

Lupin sombered. "Well, first of all, thank you for coming to me... I would like to come back, Hogwarts is like a second home to me, but I would like to talk to Nymphadora-"

As if summoned by her name, the woman in question entered.

I'm home!" She walked into the living room carrying a long package. "And you know not to call me Nymphadora, Remus." she kissed the top of his head and he smiled. "By the way, Kingsley is coming soon, he just had to wrap up at the office. Oh! Hello Professor!"

McGonagall offered a tight smile. "Hello, Tonks."

Remus turned his head. "Minerva dropped by to see if I would like a teaching post."

"Really Remus? That's great! Have you accepted?"

"Well, I wanted to talk about it with you."

"I think you should say yes." Tonks insisted.

"Well, I want to, but first of all I want to be a good father to Teddy. How would I do that if I'm always at Hogwarts?"

McGonagall interrupted. "I think I could make it possible for you to come home every night, and you could have weekends off."

"Thank you Professor." Tonks said.

"Yes, that is appreciated Minerva. But I want to be there for Teddy at all times."

"Remus, I have a day job too. When Teddy starts walking, and I am positive that will be before the first of September, I will go back to the Aurors. We will both be gone during the day, and Mom is here for him. Teddy will be fine. Plenty of people have day jobs and kids."

"Hogwarts would be glad to have you back, Remus. The same precautions would be taken for the full moon, and I can guarantee Wolfsbane."

"Wolfsbane would be nice..." Remus mused, not having been able to afford Wolfsbane for the past few years he had shut himself in a basement or gone to a field.

"Come on Remus. Say yes," Dora whispered.

"Alright. Minerva, I accept. I will take on the Defense post."

McGonagall smiled broadly. "Well, that's great. Welcome back Professor Lupin. I look forward to seeing you on the first of September!" she stood up. "Goodbye you two."

Teddy cooed.

"I stand corrected. Three. Goodbye Teddy."

He smiled and cooed again.

As she was about to leave Kingsley appeared. "Headmistress McGonagall."

"Minister Shacklebolt."

Remus looked up, surprised. "Minister?! Kingsley, congratulations!"

"Thanks Lupin. How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks. You?"

"Well, other than serious injury to my left shoulder, I'm fine." he seated himself in McGonagall's now unoccupied chair, as Tonks sat down next to her husband.

"Well, let's get down to business, shall we?" Kingsley started. "First of all, and this concerns both of you, all of the Order is receiving Order of Merlin, First Class."

" _All_ of the Order?" Remus asked, and they all knew that he was implying himself and his 'furry little problem'.

Kingsley chuckled. "Yes Remus. The Wizengamot have voted on it, and you are most decidedly included.

"Second order of business, I have decided to start on taking down most of Umbridge's laws. Some of them will be useful for when we decide what to do with the savage werewolves, but I'm working on the prejudice part. For example, soon it should be legal for you to take a job, and you will be excused for the moon. Sadly I cannot change the part about having to register, because that does help keep , yeah. You are the first to know that. What do you think?"

Remus was at loss for words. "Thats- Thats great Kingsley. You have no idea how happy I am about that." Tonks squeezed his shoulder gently.

He slapped his thighs and stood up. "Well, that's that. I should probably get back to the office. Being Minister for Magic is rough. Good day Lupins!" and with that, he was out the door.

Remus was grinning like a madman. "That went very well. Very, very well. A job, and new legislation! Things are looking up!" he leaned over and pressed a kiss to his wife's cheek.

"Here, I got this for you." she handed him the long square package she had been carrying when she walked in the door.

He opened it up carefully and discarded the cardboard box on the floor. He pulled out a long, carved cane. The top was the head of a wolf and the intricately carved fur ran a quarter way down the cane. Remus stared at it and ran his fingers down the cane. "Its beautiful." he said sincerely. She smiled.

"Glad you like it. You mentioned last night about needing a cane. I saw this one and couldn't resist."

Remus leaned over and kissed his wife. "Thank you." he murmured.

 **There we go! And right on time for the deadline. (If you're new I update every weekend)**

 **So, I am going on vacation and it is going to be a strictly internet and device free week, so I won't be able to post. I hope this longer chapter made up for it. Here are cookies to apologize (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	3. The Moon

**EDIT 11/6/17: This one wasn't actually that bad! Huh. Maybe I had my moments last year.**

 **Here you go! I hope you enjoy this next part of Aftermath!**

A day later Remus woke late. Dora was not next to him, and a steaming mug was on his bedside table. He drank a sip from it and gagged.

Wolfsbane.

He forced himself to drink the rest and staggered downstairs to get something else in his system. Downstairs he found Nymphadora using magic to fry some eggs.

"Good morning, dear! How are you feeling? Cane working okay?" she greeted cheerfully, giving him a peck on the cheek. He nodded, and leaned on his cane as he searched for a cup. He filled it up with water from the tap and drank it quickly.

"Wolfsbane is still horrible."

She chuckled. "I know. I considered adding some sugar to it, but figured that wouldn't mix well with the other ingredients. The full moon is this weekend, so be prepared for Wolfsbane every morning." she said, but something in her tone made it seem forced.

He turned towards her with concern. "Are you alright?"

She nodded stiffly. "Remus -" she launched herself in his arms. "You haven't fully healed yet, what if something opens up again when you transform?"

He looked down at her and stroked a sad, grey lock of hair from her face. "Shh. It'll be okay. _I'll_ be okay. You worry too much."

"I just wish I could come and stay with you! What if something does open up, and you bleed out all night?!"

"You know why you can't come and stay with me. Even though I have Wolfsbane, a number of things could go wrong. I could hurt you, worse, I could infect you!"

"But this is different! If you died out there, I wouldn't know! At least let me check on you!"

He sighed, and had to admit she had a point. "Alright. Fine. You can come to check on me for five minutes. You hear me? Five minutes only! Then you will come back home and not worry about me. Okay?!"

"Yes!" she smiled and her hair changed back to the happy pink spikes.

"Just, Dora, please, turn away during the transformation alright? I don't want those images engraved in your mind."

She nodded. "Okay."

So the time came for Remus to leave. Since he was pretty weak, she side-along apparated him to an empty field in the middle of nowhere.

Remus stood in the field and kissed her cheek. "I'll be okay. Trust me." then he grasped her shoulders and turned her around. "Walk four paces away."

She did, and the moon rose.

Howls of pain filled the air as Remus' flesh rippled and fur grew along his body. Tonks clasped her hands around her ears. Then she couldn't resist, and she snuck a glance at her husband.

What she saw terrified her. Remus was screaming in pain, and his hands were growing into paws, and his face was elongating. She turned away quickly.

Finally the howls subsided, and were replaced with whimpers and ragged gasps of exhaustion. She turned around slowly and came face to face with a giant, sandy brown wolf. Its fur was the exact same shade as Remus' hair, with occasional grey streaks too. It too had scars along its back, legs, and face.

She reached out her hand and the wolf closed its eyes.

"Remus? Can you hear me?"

The giant head nodded.

"Can I touch you?"

It nodded again.

"Are you okay?"

The wolf looked at her dubiously.

She rolled her eyes. "I mean, worse than normal."

It shook his head.

She reached out her hand and stroked the coarse fur. She scratched his shoulderblades right where Remus loved it. His tail thumped enthusiastically. She smiled. "Same old Remus 'eh?"

He grinned wolfishly.

"Well, my five minutes are up. I should go. I love you." she kissed his head. He licked her hand.

"I'll take that as 'I love you too'. Bye, Remus."

Then she turned on the spot and disapparated home. When she got home she stretched, and placed a chocolate bar on the kitchen table. Then she made some tea and cast a strong warming charm so that it would be warm when he got home.

Humming softly to herself, she walked upstairs and opened the door softly to Teddy's room. He was sleeping in his crib, unaware of the full moon outside, and the werewolf that was his father. She brushed a strand of short, turquoise hair from his forehead and kissed it.

"Goodnight, Teddy. Mummy and Daddy love you."

Then she walked out, closed the door and walked into their room. She changed quickly, and laid down in the bed. Without Remus' comforting warmth, she didn't fall asleep as quickly, but it was a small comfort to know he was safe. Well, as safe as a werewolf could be.

The next morning she was woken by plaintive, hungry cries. She groaned and slid out of bed. She walked to Teddy's room and found him crying in his crib.

"Hey..." she picked him up and rocked him gently. "It's alright. It's okay. I'm here. Mummy's here."

He quieted slightly and his mother tried to keep him happy as she sat in the chair by the crib, feeding him. Soon, the awaited footsteps came dragging up the stairs and into the bedroom across the hall. A groan and the sagging of bedsprings told the metamorphmagus that her husband was now laying in bed.

She smiled sadly and, with Teddy still in her arms, she walked across the hall. She sat next to Remus on the bed and rubbed his back. He sighed, and turned his head.

"Good morning, dear. How was last night?" Tonks asked.

He shrugged. "Better than it has been before. I've had worse. Remind me to thank Minerva for the Wolfsbane. It helps loads."

"Alright. Anything you need me to look over?"

"No, not really. I mostly slept last night."

"Well good. Did you see what I left out for you?"

"Yeah. It's gone, in case you were wondering."

She smiled. "Was it still warm?"

"Yes, it was a welcome treat. How's Teddy?"

"Oblivious, tired, hungry and still loud. Otherwise fine."

Remus turned over and reached for the child. Dora passed him over and Remus sat up, cradling his son tenderly.

Sky blue eyes met deep lavender, and the latter flashed and became the same shade of blue. Remus wasn't even sure if Teddy knew he was doing it, it was just happening. Remus kissed the top of the infant's head and murmured, "I love you Ted. Never forget that."

The four month old cooed in response to this statement, then gurgled.

"I'll take that as an 'I love you too'," Remus smiled and handed Teddy back to his mother. Tonks grinned, and when her husband leaned back and closed his eyes, she knew to let him sleep.

"Sleep well, Remus," then she exited the room and closed the door behind him.

Remus ended up sleeping for most of the day and when he did wake up and come downstairs, he looked much better. He wasn't as weak as Nymphadora expected, or as he usually was, which was better for everyone.

She watched as he played joyfully with Teddy, laughing and smiling along with his son.

She smiled when he kissed Andromeda on the cheek and offered to help with dinner.

And a number of emotions swelled up inside her when he squeezed her hand under the dinner table.

When they were almost done with dinner, there was a knock on the door.

"Be right there!" Remus called, and he got up, leaning on his cane. He disappeared from view when he got to the entrance hall, but they could still hear him.

"Good evening, Remus." a deep voice said.

"Kingsley! Hello! Come in, come in. We were just having dinner."

The man walked in and looked into the kitchen, "I hope I'm not intruding."

Tonks had gotten up now, and walked in. "Wotcher King! Don't worry, you're not intruding at all!" she clapped her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Come on in!"

They got back to the table and Kingsley sat down. Teddy cooed and giggled in Andromeda's arms. "Hullo, Teddy." Kingsley said softly.

Then he clapped his hands. "So! I bet you're wondering what I'm here for." there were nods all around the table.

"Well, we have decided when the ceremony will be for the Order of Merlin presentation. It is going to be in two days, on Thursday."

"Three days after the full moon?!" Tonks exploded. "Are you kidding me?!" she would have ranted longer if Remus had not given her a look.

King sighed. "I know. Some wanted to make it today, but that was outvoted thank goodness. I think what they wanted to do was make the public see the 'dark creature' in its weakest form." he sighed again. "Remus, I'm going to warn you, not everybody wants you to be given this award. Many protest this, and some might protest publicly on Thursday. Just be prepared, but know that you are getting this award no matter what."

"Thank you Kingsley. That means a lot."

"Are you okay with that though?" Tonks asked.

"It's the same thing I go through every day when I take a walk, people cross the blasted street when they see me coming! It's the same thing I go through every day when I go to buy something in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. The only place no one has ever done anything to me was when I was at Hogwarts during my school years. When I went back to teach all the professors knew, including Snape, and that git never let me see the light of day with his stupid ego." Remus growled.

He took a deep breath. In, out. Then added in a lighter tone. "So, yeah. I'm fine with it."

Silence met his statement and for a moment no one spoke. Then Kingsley swallowed.

"I'm sorry Remus. I had no idea."

Remus muttered darkly, "well most people don't."

Tonks had to resist the urge to go give the poor man a hug. She settled for giving his hand a squeeze.

"Well then... I'll better be going, you must want to finish your dinner."

Remus nodded. Tonks took one glance at him, gazing sullenly at his food and offered to walk King out.

"He'll be okay. Don't worry about him King."

The Minister sighed. "I know. I just wish I could do more for him."

"You know he hates charity. Just let me talk to him."

Shacklebolt nodded. Then with a wave, he disapparated.

 **I would really like to know what you think. Please tell me how I'm doing. Even if you hate this I want to know what you'd like to see.**

 **:) Sorry its a little late!**


	4. Shopping

**EDIT 11/6/17: Bleh. I've always hated this chapter. But, it's kinda necessary.**

 **Sorry about the lateness of this one. I've been rather busy with school starting and so I didn't have much time to write this one. I will try and keep to the normal update schedule, but I can't promise anything. I hope you enjoy, reviews are appreciated.**

The next morning, Tonks was awake before Remus, which was not unusual. So he got dressed and walked downstairs for breakfast.

What was unusual was that she was up eating breakfast, and chatting happily with her mother. Breakfast was laid out on a plate for him next to her.

A little confused, he sat down. "So, what's the occasion?" he asked.

Dora gave him a peck on the cheek. "We're going shopping."

"Okay, see you around then." he said, thinking she meant her and Andromeda.

"No Remus. 'We' as in 'you' and 'I' and Teddy."

"Oh. Okay. What do we need?"

"Dress robes."

He raised an eyebrow. "We need dress robes? Since when?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, you've needed them forever."

"No I don't!"

"Remus, have you seen the state of your dress robes?"

He shrugged. "Fine. Fine, we'll go shopping."

Victorious, Tonks returned to her breakfast.

When they had finished eating, they got Teddy wearing something acceptable, and with a 'see you later' to Andromeda and disapparated.

Diagon Alley, was crowded, as per usual. But sometimes, when people saw the small family coming, they cleared space.

"Idiots. As if they'll get lycanthropy by walking next to us," Tonks muttered. Remus shrugged, indicating he was used to it. They made it to Mme. Malkin's and walked into the store. There was already someone there, proven by the voices near the back of the store. They walked to the Dress Robes section and found that was where the other customers were.

"Just try it Ron! It'll be funny!" cried the black haired boy to his friend.

"No! Harry, I'm not trying an old frilly thing like I had before!"

Harry groaned in defeat and put away the robes. He turned to see who was coming and grinned. "Hi, Moony! Teddy, Tonks."

Teddy cooed and reached for his godfather, who took him into his arms, laughing. He entertained him while Remus and Tonks looked for some robes. Remus found some that looked okay after Tonks told him no brown, black or grey. They were a dark blue like the sky at night and had silver trim on them. They looked really good on him, Tonks said and he agreed when he saw himself in a mirror.

Tonks found a nice periwinkle dress that looked good on her when she changed her hair to a lighter shade of pink or a deep navy. They looked very good together, according to both Harry and Ron. Teddy even cooed his agreement.

Harry had found some emerald green robes like ones he had had before, whereas Ron wanted something very normal and opted for plain black dress robes. All in all, Tonks thought it was a rather successful shopping trip.


	5. The Ceremony

**EDIT 11/6/17: You have no idea how many times I spelled receive wrong in this chapter.**

 **There we go! New chapter! And it's longish! Yay! Enjoy!**

 **Discalimer, not mine belongs to JK**

The ceremony was to be today, and Remus was fidgety and nervous all morning. He ate slowly, in silence, his free hand curling and uncurling over the top of his cane.

When they were about to leave, he swallowed visibly before holding out his arm for Tonks to grab and disapparating. They arrive ten minutes early, and they were clearly not the only ones.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were already there, along with pretty much the whole Weasley clan. Kingsley arrived five minutes later, along with the rest of the Order. He told everyone what was going to happen, and had them stand in line behind the podium.

Soon the press and other audience members, along with Andromeda and Teddy, started arriving and settling in.

Tonks squeezed Remus' elbow, and whispered, "it'll be alright." they both knew she meant _he_ would be alright.

He straightened almost imperceptibly and nodded. "I know," he murmured. He caught her hand and held tightly, the other hand starting the curling and uncurling routine.

She leaned up so her mouth was at his ear and whispered, "did I mention you look very handsome today?"

He looked down and smiled. "You don't look too bad yourself."

Suddenly, Kingsley walked up to the podium. He stood there for a moment, then held up his hand for silence. Gradually, the hall quieted and King cleared his throat.

"Today, we are gathered to present The Order of the Phoenix, the defense group responsible for foiling many of Voldemort's plans, with the prestigious Order of Merlin, First Class. Before we begin, there are a few things I think you should know.

"One, you owe this group your thanks. They were the ones that made sure many of us slept well at night, knowing that someone out there was fighting for us. They endured many a night out in the cold keeping watch over something, or looking out for you.

"Two, _yes_ there is a known werewolf in this group named Remus John Lupin."

Tonks' hold on his hand grew tighter and Remus stiffened.

"You shall know that this man has my complete trust and respect, and he has proven his allegiance both to me, Harry James Potter, and Albus Dumbledore many times. He never wavered, and he is a man with a good heart if there ever was one.

"He is here for a reason, and that is because he is as deserving of this award as anyone in line behind me. You will treat him with respect, and as you should treat anyone who has received this award." he paused for a moment to let his words sink in as he surveyed the crowd with impassive eyes.

"I give the floor to the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Troy Damon, as he reads the names of the receivers of this award."

Kingsley stepped back and took his place in line. As he did so, an older wizard took his place at the podium. Damon had a shaky voice, but he seemed a nice enough fellow.

"As I read your names, please come up to receive your award. "Harry James Potter, you are also receiving awards for both your parents, James Potter and Lily Potter."

Remus' breath caught in his throat. Was Sirius receiving an award?

"Hermione Jean Granger, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, George Weasley, you are receiving an award for your twin Fred Weasley, and Ginny Weasley."

A tear leaked from George as he took the extra case into a white knuckled grip.

"Minerva McGonagall, you are receiving one other for the other headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Severus Snape.

"Aberforth Dumbledore, you are receiving one for your brother, Albus Dumbledore.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, Rubeus Hagrid,

"Remus John Lupin, who is also receiving an award for his best friend Sirius Orion Black."

Remus swallowed, and walked up, very well aware of all the eyes on him. He walked up and let Damon attach the medal to his robes. He accepted his best friend's award and murmured a quick, 'thank you' to Damon. He walked back, his cane the only sound except for the mutters of journalists to their quills and flashes of cameras. Tonks squeezed his shoulder as he came back to stand next to her.

"Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, who is receiving an award for her late mentor Alastor Moody."

Tonks grimaced visibly at the use of the dreaded first name. She walked up and accepted her award and Moody's award, then walked back, nearly tripping over herself twice.

"Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones, who is receiving an award for her close friend Emmeline Vance."

When Hestia had gotted her awards, and stood in line, Damon announced, "and that concludes our award ceremony. The press is now free to come up and interview members of the Order."

That gave the press the break they needed. They rushed towards the stage, but Andromeda made it there first. She kissed Tonks on the cheek and gave Remus' shoulder a squeeze. Then she handed a giggling Teddy to his father. Remus smiled and held him with one arm, steadying himself on his cane with the other. Teddy grinned back and his hair unconsciously changed to match his father's, minus the grey streaks. Remus looked down at his son who reached up and grabbed for his father's face.

Suddenly there was a flash as a camera clicked and took a picture. Remus rolled his eyes and turned to face the press.

"Mr. Lupin! Mr. Lupin! Would you answer some questions for the Daily Prophet?!"

"No not really, but throw some at me, I'll answer them to the best of my ability."

The reporter grabbed a pad of paper and a quill and started dictating. "What is the next step for you Mr. Lupin? Now that you have the Order of Merlin, you should be able to get a job anywhere. Where are you going?"

"Well, I want to be there for my son as much as possible, being a good father is at the top of my priority list. But I have been offered a job teaching at Hogwarts, and I have accepted. So I will be taking the Defense Against the Dark Arts post."

"You have heard of the curse placed on that post right?"

"Yes, I myself contributed to it, I did teach at Hogwarts during Harry Potter's third year, and left the next year. So you could say that it's partly because of me that the position is believed to be cursed."

The reporter switched their attention to Tonks. "And you, Mrs. Lupin, what is your next step? Are you going back to the Auror Squad? Will you take the position of Head Auror?"

"Well, no, I don't think so. I can agree if the Minister thinks I am the best qualified for the post, but I don't think I will take it. I am thinking of going back when Remus goes to teach at school, and then my mother can babysit."

"You are aware that Harry Potter is going to train for entrance to the Auror Squad right? Have you thought about training him?"

"Yes, I think the Minister and I agreed that if Harry makes it, I don't know why he wouldn't, I would be the best choice to train him."

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin for taking the time to answer these questions."

Remus nodded politely. "No problem."

The reporter walked away, looking over his notes. Andromeda watched him walk away and turned to them. "Are you ready to get home now?"

Tonks nodded, "I just need to go over some things with Kingsley first. You go home, I'll meet you there." Remus smiled, and kissed her cheek.

"See you later." then he turned on the spot and disapparated.

 **Hope you enjoyed! I think the next chapter will focus on school starting, so time skip of 2 weeks or so.**

 **Please review!**

 **~doodledraw**


	6. Hopeful For a Bright Future

**EDIT 11/6/17: This one wasn't bad either, or maybe I didn't finish editing. *shrug***

 **Yay! New chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Remus adjusted his new tie for the umpteenth time, and again received a slap on the hand from his wife.

"Stop worrying. You'll be fine. The school will be happy to have you, and you cannot refuse, not now that Minerva's made you Head of Gryffindor."

"But what if I lose control, or accidentally bite someone. What if someone reacts badly to my condi-"

Tonks stopped him with her finger. She gave him a hug. "Like I said. Stop worrying."

He hugged her back, pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, then with a wave, turned on his heel and disapparated.

He arrived in Hogsmeade, a few steps away from the gates to Hogwarts. He started walking, hands stuffed deep inside pockets, robes billowing around him. He was twenty minutes early, which would allow him to prepare for the start of the term feast.

He was greeted cheerfully by the Headmistress herself, and then engulfed, and almost crushed, in a bear hug by Hagrid. Remus patted his back awkwardly as the gamekeeper expressed how happy he was to have him back.

Finally the scarlet engine pulled up, full of excited students both new and old. Hagrid led them up to the castle where they were greeted by the deputy headmaster himself, Filius Flitwick. Remus had been given a chance at the position but had declined knowing that Flitwick was better suited, not to mention more experienced, for the task.

Flitwick led the nervous first years into the Great Hall. There, they were sorted into one of the houses. Remus was happy to see that the new batch of Gryffindors looked strong.

Finally McGonagall stood up and the hall quieted. "May I have your attention. We have a few announcements, firstly, the older students may have noticed some of the old staff is missing. We are accepting some new staff. Firstly, Professor Chad Daniels has taken up the potions mantle, we wish him luck.  
Secondly, Professor Hermione Granger, only fresh out of Hogwarts, has taken up the History of Magic post, good luck."

Remus looked down the table at Hermione, and offered her a smile of encouragement. She would be a great teacher. She had decided against going back when McGonagall had offered her the post.

"Taking up the Defense post, Professor Remus Lupin is back, not only taking up the Defense post, but also the Head of Gryffindor. We wish him luck and hope he is back next year."

Some older students chuckled nervously.

"But let us not dwell on what the future might bring. Last but certainly not least, Professor Alena Wenlock has taken up the Muggle Studies post, good luck to you." here she paused, because what she would say next could have grave complications.

"Professor Lupin and I have decided there is something you should know." All the older students suddenly turned grave. They knew what was coming.  
"You should all know that Professor Lupin is a werewolf."

 _This is where they start screaming and edge away from me in disgust_ , Remus thought. And indeed, there were some gasps and some looks of fright.

"But we assure you," Minerva continued. "We assure you that with the Wolfsbane potion, Remus here is perfectly safe. Just like a contained puppy."

"Well that certainly is a way of describing it." Remus muttered, smiling all the same. Minerva rose an eyebrow at him.

"We just advise you to stay away from the Shrieking Shack during the full moon."

Minerva made her message clear. "I understand if you are scared of him. I understand if you tell your parents. But in the classroom he is just like any other of your professors. You will treat him with respect. I have hired him because he is a good teacher. He has my complete trust, and Minister Shacklebolt's as well. Complaining will get you nowhere."

She took a deep breath. "On that happy note, I wish you all a good school year. Enjoy the feast!"

And the tension dissipated. Remus did notice some younger students staring at him fright. He ignored them and instead, dove into conversation with Hermione.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Good, I think. It's not as scary as I thought it would be. I'm just nervous I guess."

"How are the boys doing with the applications for the Auror squad?"

Hermione smiled. "Well, they both procrastinated until the last minute and then Harry decided to take up residence in Grimmauld Place to be closer to work. Tonks back in action yet?"

"Yeah. I think she's excited to be Deputy Head of the Auror squad, she's just not excited for all the paperwork involved."

"Well, I'm sure you'll have paperwork to rival hers, except it will be grading instead."

Remus nodded, and the pause was punctuated by the chatter of students, and scraping of silverware.

"Who do you think will be the new pranksters this year?" he asked casually.

"Remus Lupin! Don't you dare." Hermione had caught the hidden meaning behind his words.

He shrugged, a smirk on his face. "I already have. In 3-2-1..."

Some fireworks exploded above the students. They proclaimed, HAPPY NEW SCHOOL YEAR, LOVE THE MARAUDERS

Minerva looked on, and when they had finished, she turned to Lupin. Loud enough for everyone to year, she said, "I see you have not grown up."

He shook his head, laughing, "Not at all my dear Minnie, not at all."

"Well, Messr. Moony, I suggest you run, or I will have you in detention."

"You can't put me in detention."

"Watch me." she said. His expression changed to one of fake hurt.

"Well, I was done anyway. I can see I'm not wanted here." he pushed his chair back and walked out, his cane and his shoes the only sounds. None of the students missed his wink. When he had reached the doors of the Great Hall and whispered, all too audibly, "wait until she sees what I've done to her office." then he fled the Hall, not missing the chance to send more fireworks behind his shoulder.

He saluted Peeves on his way out and smiled to himself as he disapparated home.

He was in an unusually good mood when he got home, effectively announcing this by yelling "I'm home!" when he walked in the door. He placed his shoes by the door and hung up his coat, and leaned his cane against the wall.

Andromeda walked in, Teddy in her arms, and smiled at the sight of her son-in-law. "Well, you're home early! Nymphadora should be home soon, she just went to run a few errands." He smiled, and took his son from her arms. A few seconds later, the door opened behind him and Tonks walked in, tripping over the doorstep and falling into Remus.

"Oof! Sorry!" she exclaimed and tried to get her bearings. Her husband smiled and turned around. "I swear, you'd think it would get better with age..." she muttered.

"On the contrary dear, with age you just have more to trip over."

She rolled her eyes. "Why are you home?" at his exasperated sigh and joking mutter of 'why does nobody want me around today?', she added on to her statement. "Sorry, not like that. I was under the impression that McGonagall would want her Head of Gryffindor there longer." she tried to get her boots off, but with so many of them in that cramped space, she ended up falling into her husband again. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. There's way too many of us in the entrance. Here, let's move into the kitchen, and I can help Andromeda with dinner and tell you about my day. How's that?"

Tonks sighed and ran her fingers through her electric blue hair. "A good cup of coffee is what I need right now."

He smiled and they moved into the kitchen, and Andromeda started with dinner as Remus made a cup of coffee for Tonks, who was seated at the table, entertaining Teddy.

"So how was your day? Why are you home early?" he smiled and placed the warm drink in front of her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Well, I got there and everything went normally, sorting and all that... Blah, blah, blah. McGonagall gave a speech, introduced new teachers."

Tonks stiffened, knowing what he was going to say next.

"Then she looked at me a little, and announced that I was a werewolf. Cue gasps from audiences, older students don't care, and so that could have gone better but it was as good as it could be." he chuckled slightly and pushed his bangs from his eyes. "Then McGonagall explained I was completely harmless, and these are her words, 'as safe as a contained puppy'." he barked a laugh. "Then we ate. I talked to Hermione and I ask her who she thinks the new pranksters will be. She, naturally, catches onto the hidden meaning behind my words."

Tonks snorted. "You didn't!?"

"That's what she said!" he laughed. "And I replied, that yes, of course I had. And I counted down from three. And when I got to zero, fireworks exploded, saying HAPPY NEW SCHOOL YEAR, LOVE THE MARAUDERS."

Tonks looked at her husband and burst out laughing. "Well that certainly is one way of getting them to like you."

"And when they finish, McGonagall turns to me all serious and tells me I haven't grown up. And I laugh and say 'of course not my dear Minnie.' Then she threatens to put me in detention, and I was kind of scared there, I mean, can you see me in detention, copying the lines _I will not call Professor McGonagall Minnie_?"

Tonks nodded. "I can so see that. Do you speak from experience Messr. Moony?"

He shook his head. "No. I never had to write those lines, but Sirius and James sure did. Anyway, after that, I rolled my eyes and muttered something along the lines of, 'I can see where I'm not wanted' and walk out. Of course I couldn't resist, and when I got to the doors I said, 'wait until she sees what I've done to her office'."

Tonks burst out laughing again.

"Of course, that's the best part. I never did anything to her office. Though I can't guarantee that Peeves hasn't taken my suggestion to heart and done something."

"Well, you had a more exciting afternoon then I did. I sat around all day, making sure Teddy didn't die or fall over something, and then I went on errands."  
Remus chuckled and he and Andromeda brought dinner to the table. He sat down next to his wife and kissed her cheek. "And it all starts again tomorrow."  
She rolled her eyes jokingly. "Heaven forbid."

 **I hope you liked this! I couldn't think of a good prank, originally I had Filch running in on fire, but I didn't think older, more responsible *cough* _NOT_ *cough* Remus would have done that to a coworker. I need ideas, if you guys have any prank ideas shout them out!**

 **Thanks!**

 **~doodledraw**


	7. School & Oh No the World is Screwed Now

**EDIT 11/6/17: This was fun to re-read. I like how I wrote him in this chapter.**

 **Gosh, I feel so bad. Late for two deadlines? Dang. Here's some cookies to make up for it. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

Remus dressed rather comfortably the next day, jeans, a new shirt and red tie, and a pullover. He combed his hair, and stored his wand in a pocket of his cloak. He whispered good-bye to a half asleep Tonks, grabbed his cane (even though he didn't really need it, he found it rather useful anyway), and disapparated to Hogwarts for breakfast.

He greeted Filch cheerfully, and walked into the Great Hall, whistling. He raised a hand to wave at some students. Ginny waved back and smiled at him, her Head Girl badge pinned to her sweater.

He sat down in between Flitwick and Hermione, and started eating. He had the 6th years first, and he was looking forward to getting back into it.

When breakfast was over, he waved cheekily to McGonagall, and walked slowly to his class. When he got there, he found one eager 6th year Hufflepuff sitting in front of the class. He smiled, walked up and unlocked the door, and walked in. He hung his robe over the back of his chair and started writing on the chalkboard. Soon enough, more Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws came filing in.

When the bell announcing the start of class rang, Remus turned around, and walked to his desk. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, then walked around to perch on the edge.

He looked out at his students. They seemed to be seated with their friends, strictly segregated amongst houses. "Well, don't get too comfortable. You will be moving around. This shouldn't be particularly hard for your class, but I would like you to find someone from the opposite house and move to sit next to them. You have two minutes." he flipped a hourglass on his desk and the students started to move around, finding people to sit next to.

Two minutes later, when all the students were sitting with their new partners, some uncomfortably, Lupin smiled at them. "Good! These will be your seats for a while, so I encourage you to get to know your new partner."

He sat on his desk again and waved vaguely towards the board behind him. "As you know, my name is Professor Remus Lupin. I believe you should feel comfortable with me as a teacher, and so I will tell you a bit about myself." he raised an eyebrow. "As Headmistress McGonagall told you yesterday, I am a werewolf. But here, in this class, I am your teacher, and therefore expect respect. I will not tolerate any sort of disrespect to your peers or myself." he received some nods of understanding in response to this statement.

He tapped his chin thoughtfully, "let's see, I am married to Nymphadora Tonks, who is an Auror, but currently on partial maternity leave with our five month old son. At least, that's where I hope she is. We are currently living with her recently widowed mother to keep her company, but are thinking about moving soon. I was a Gryffindor in school, and part of the notorious band The Marauders." some students whistled appreciatively. Most had heard of the Marauders from other sources, also known as the Weasley Twins, who had a Marauders prank line (Remus was their consultant).

"I enjoy pranks as you saw last night, and will not hesitate to prank anything or anyone." he paused for a second, thinking. "I think that's all you need to know.

"I want everyone to grab a piece of parchment. Then, confer with your tablemate and find five things you have in common. I will be circulating, and when your ten minutes are done, I will randomly call on a pair. You will tell me your name, your partner's name, and two or three things you have in common. You have ten minutes."

Remus had decided to take a domestic approach on his classes, he didn't want to teach them right away, so he was playing the 'getting to know you' game. He got to know the students, and they got to know the teacher.

When the ten minutes had ended, he clapped his hands and started pacing up and down rows, calling randomly on pairs as he passed them. All in all, he found it a rather successful class period.

The next were about the same, and he did the same thing with all of his years. When he had gotten to his last few classes, his new classes walked in to their professor lounging back in his desk chair, tie hanging loosely around his neck and sleeves rolled up carelessly, an easy smile on his face. Remus Lupin had decided if his students were allowed to relax, he was too.

When his classes were finished, he collected all his stuff, and took the floo back home. He walked in, greeted Tonks who was lounging casually on the sofa, eyes closed with her Auror robes on. He had been right, and Nymphadora had decided to go out and help with the apprentice aurors. He raised his eyebrows.

"Dora, I thought we agreed you wouldn't go back into the field yet?"

She opened her eyes sleepily, "Yeah, well I made an executive decision to go in today. I wanted to see the new sacrifices."

He sighed. "How are Harry and Ron doing?"

"Rising steadily. They have more experience than others so are moving up."

"I expected nothing less." he set his stuff down on the kitchen table and sat down at his wife's feet on the couch. She sat up and moved to sit next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"By the way, we're invited to the Weasley's for dinner on Saturday, I spoke to Arthur at work today."

"That'll be nice."

"How was work?"

"Good, it was more fun than work today anyway." They subsided into silence.

* * *

"Wotcher, Weasleys!" Tonks called as she opened the door to The Burrow.

"Tonks dearie! Come in, come in!" Molly bustled in, and gave her a hug. "Remus! Lovely to see you both, and Teddy! My, he's growing fast isn't he? Well come on in!"

Remus smiled, and walked into the living room, where Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were all talking about something.

"Telling them about the time when you caught Prescott on fire the other day, Ron?" Tonks joked. Ron instantly turned red while the rest dissolved into laughter. Harry immediately started telling the story, much to Ron's embarrassment.

Suddenly two more red-haired figures walked in, George and Percy, talking about something or other. Well... arguing more like. George was wearing some jeans and a bright green t-shirt, which clashed horribly with his red hair.

"I'm telling you, George, that isn't going to work!" Percy sighed. "We'll talk about this later."

"Hullo, Remus, Tonks, Teddy!" George said. "Made it here alive I see. Remus, I'm glad to see you haven't died from Tonks' awful cooking yet, that's good!" he laughed, ducking a swipe from Tonks. But when he straightened up again, Remus noted that his eyes were missing their usual twinkle. Remus sighed sadly, but smiled at him. They all sat down at the table for dinner.

"How are you doing George? Weasley's Wizard Wheezes doing okay?" Remus asked.

George nodded. "Speaking of which, could you come up and see some of the products Ron and I are developing?"

Remus nodded. "Sure!" he turned to help Tonks feed some mashed potatoes to a hungry Teddy.

When dinner was over, he followed George up to his room. There, he found a complete disarray of papers, diagrams, inventions, and already made products. George seemed unconcerned with the mess, and led him towards a few boxes with some papers and materials.

"So, I was wondering, for a portkey that would send only a specific person. Because, you know there are accidents with someone accidentally grabbing a portkey and not knowing where they are. So I wanted to know about the passwords you used for the Map. How did you get that to work?"

"Well..." Remus started, smiling.

A new generation of Marauders? Oh, the world was _so_ screwed.

 **There** **you go! Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Settling Into Life

**EDIT 11/6/17: Not much to say on this one. Happy (re)reading.**

 **Sorry for the shortness of this one. I was kindof stuck on where to keep going, because school day after school day can be boring, and I don't need to go to school then write about school. Seriously, that isn't happening anytime soon.**

 **Enjoy!**

The next few months passed quietly, without major incidents. Teddy started walking, and his baby babble turned to what could be words. His first word was 'gra' which wasn't surprising to anyone except Andromeda because he spent so much time with her.

Tonks had returned to a full time job, and was currently the deputy Auror.

Remus was still teaching at Hogwarts and enjoying himself tremendously. He pranked multiple people and it wasn't uncommon to find Filch in a state of disarray. Most teachers and students learned to stay on his good side, though that was not a factor at all.

Whenever the full moon came around, Remus would take a few days off, and go back to school a day or two afterwards. He would always look bad, and no one dared irritate him during those days. There would be bags under his eyes, and instead of sitting on his desk, grinning, whenever students came in, he would sit in his chair and sometimes rest his head in his hands.

As Hermione had predicted, the couple had paperwork to rival each other, and it wasn't unusual to find them both sitting side by side working on things. It also wasn't uncommon to find Remus banging his head on the table mumbling, "repeated this fifteen times, told them to write it down because it was going to be on the exam, but look! No one did, and everyone failed! I wonder why?!"

Harry and Ron passed their Auror examinations with flying colors, and both quickly rose to the top, with Harry now serving as Head Auror. This was something Tonks couldn't resist teasing him about, and called him 'chief' everytime she saw him.

Harry proposed to Ginny and they got married, and Remus swore that he had never seen either bride nor groom look as happy as on their wedding day.

Ron and Hermione started dating seriously, and from what everyone could tell, that was going very well.

One weekend, Remus and Tonks were sitting at their desks, the wireless playing, doing paperwork, Andromeda was cooking and Teddy was taking a nap. It was one of the few quiet(ish) moments in the Lupin-Tonks household, and the couple was making the most of it.

Well, it _had_ been quiet.

There was a knock on the door, and Harry and Ginny walked in, smiling. Remus stood up, stretched and walked downstairs. "Hullo, Harry!" Remus called. "How are you?"

The chief Auror smiled. "Good! How are things in the Lupin family?"

Andromed poked her head in, "Lupin- _Tonks_ household. What am I? Chopped liver?"

Harry chuckled. "Sorry Gran." since he had a habit of visiting so much, and considered Remus his father practically, he had started calling Andromeda 'Gran', which had pleased the elder witch very much.

"Wotcher, Chief!" Tonks said.

"Harry!" Teddy cried, and reached out for his godfather. Tonks passed the infant over.

"I swear, he likes you more than he likes me. I'm _only_ his mother."

Harry laughed again. "How are you Tonks?"

"Good! I'm starting to catch up on the sleep I was deprived for eight months. Now that Teddy doesn't cry as much, I can finally get a good night's sleep."

They walked into the kitchen. The young couple was full of life, playing with Teddy and chatting with the adults. Andromeda got to work putting together some bread and cheese.

"So, Harry, have you ever thought of coming in to teach some classes about Aurors in my defense class? You too Dora."

Harry grinned, "I could so do that without regrets. When should I come in?"

"After Christmas?"

"Okay, the Christmas holidays start next week right?"

"Yeah. That should give you enough time to plan your lessons right?" Dora nodded.

"I was planning on having you make them for me, but that works too."

Remus grinned. "Cheeky." then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You won't get away with it that easily. I have my own lessons to plan!"

Ginny laughed. "Well, what would you say about coming to Christmas at the Burrow?"

Dora and Remus looked at each other. Remus rose an eyebrow. "Is there any possible reason you would say no to that?"

"Nope. Not a chance. I am definitely not saying no to Molly's cooking." his wife replied.

"That's what I thought, plus we need to make Teddy's first Christmas memorable," Harry said, wishing only the best for his Godson, as per usual.

"Well. It's settled then. I expect you to be at the Burrow on Christmas."

 **I hope you enjoyed. REVIEW PLEASE. IT MAKES ME _SO_ HAPPY TO SEE REVIEWS.**

 **Thanks,**

 **~doodledraw**


	9. Merry Christmas!

**EDIT 11/6/17: I like Christmas. (I'm running out of things to say if you can't tell)**

 **It's Christmas! Which means fluff! (sorta). Sorry that it's slightly late!**

Christmas day arrived. Remus woke up when the sun finally started filtering through the blinds. Even then, he decided not to move, in case he woke Dora.

She was already awake. "Don't move. Take advantage of this. This may very well be the only lazy Christmas we ever have."

Remus chuckled and closed his eyes again. "Merry Christmas Dora."

"Mmh." she sighed and soon enough she was asleep. When they realized they could no longer delay the inevitable, they got up (it took a good amount of bribery on Remus' part to get his wife out of bed and off of him), and got dressed in warm jeans and sweaters.

Tonks coaxed her hair into a festive forest green with red highlights, and they woke Teddy. Dora got Teddy into something warm as well, then with Andromeda in tow, they set of for the Burrow.

They apparated into the front yard and walked up the snowy path to the Weasleys domain. Even with limited time outside, they still found their breath fogging up in front of them, and the cold penetrating their thick winter jackets, scarves, hats and mittens.

Remus knocked on the door, and they stood on the doorstep, stomping their feet and shivering. Suddenly the door opened wide and Arthur opened the door. "Well, don't stand out there like you've forgotten why you're here! Come on in!" Remus smiled gratefully, and they trooped in, hanging their coats and taking off their shoes.

They moved to sit on couches by the fire, warming their cold hands and feet. Molly walked in and gave them hugs, and handed them some wrapped gifts.

"Molly, you shouldn't have!" Remus smiled when he saw they each had their own Weasley sweaters. Remus had a maroon one with yellow stripes at the end of the sleeves. Tonks had a light pink one with a 'T' on the front.

Molly smiled. "Now don't you go saying you don't deserve that Remus Lupin! I spent a good amount of time on that, don't you go refusing and whatnot! I can only thank you for all you've done for Ginny in her last year of school."

"Mum!" the witch in question protested, blushing, as she walked in from upstairs with Harry.

"Good morning, Moony, Tonks, Teddy, Gran, and Mum," Harry said. "Merry Christmas!"

Remus smiled as Harry gave him a one armed hug. "Good morning Harry. How are you?"

"Wotcher Chief!" Tonks said cheerfully, already wearing her new sweater.

"I see you have not been spared this year have you?" Harry asked, looking at the sweaters.

"Neither have you, you great lump," Ginny called from her spot at the base of the tree as she lobbed a parcel to him. Harry caught the parcel and raised an eyebrow.

"I love you too." he muttered. Ginny grinned and stuck her tongue out playfully. Ginny proceeded to tear into her gift and promptly put on her maroon sweater.

George walked in, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Ah, so the gang's all here then?"

"Good morning, Georgie!" Ginny cried cheerfully and lobbed his own gift at him. "Catch!"

George let out a muffled curse as the parcel hit him in the face. "Geez Gin. You just had to do that didn't you?"

He ran outside. "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" he screamed. Ginny was hot on his heels.

"You're on!"

Harry sighed. "I should probably go rescue my wife from her impending doom. I learned very early not to start a snowball fight with George."

Tonks raised an eyebrow. "Ah, but have you ever had a snowball fight with Ginny?" she waved a hand vaguely in the direction of the window and Harry looked outside. George and Ginny were already covered in snow, each using their wands to levitate huge piles of snow and try to drop it on the other. It looked like they were fairly evenly matched.

Harry stayed inside, and five minutes later, the two came back in, dripping wet. Harry waved his wand, casting a quick drying charm on the both of them. "Better?" he asked conversationally.

The two siblings looked at each other and nodded, both out of breath. Ginny moved to sit by Harry and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Soon, there was a knock on the door and Hermione came in, red in the face from cold. She quickly moved by Ron near the fire.

Remus took advantage of the distraction caused by the newcomers to stand up and tap Harry and George on the shoulders. He motioned for them to follow him into the hallway and he dropped his voice to a whisper. "What do you say for a little Christmas fun?" he asked, and eyebrow raised and a grin on his face.

George grinned and Harry chuckled. "I see you haven't grown up a bit Moony."

Remus smiled and shook his head. "Alright, here's what we're going to do..."

Dinnertime came, and Remus was pleased to say, no one was expecting anything at all. No one even guessed there would be a prank. Well, that was an understatement. Molly and Arthur were shooting glances at George as if expecting him to do something, but he was playing the whole 'I'm still depressed from loss of a twin' game, and Molly was doting on him because of it. Not that he wasn't sad by Fred's loss, he had just realized that Fred would want him to be happy and keep up the pranking spirit.

So they all sat down to eat, and for a while everything went fine. Keyword; _for a while_

Suddenly, and Remus really enjoyed that it was Percy that it happened to, took a swig of his drink. He started speaking again, but his voice was a high squeak. The whole table went deathly silent. They were all staring at Percy in amazement. Slowly, people got used to it, and the chatter started up again.

Then it happened to Fleur. Her voice went down very low and gravely. Here, Bill couldn't help himself. He snorted. Soon people were laughing, and naturally, people started to drink after an outburst of laughter.

Now was the best part. Remus would treasure this memory for years. Everyone's voice went the opposite of what it normally was. The male's voices went high, and the female's voices went low.

Everyone started laughing again. Their eyes all swiveled to George, who grinned and said, "what?" in his own squeaky high voice. Everyone started laughing and congratulating him on this great prank, but Tonks turned to look at her husband. The table went silent once again as she fixed his innocent look with a death glare.

"Remus John Lupin, if you had nothing to do with this prank then I'm Buckbeak." this sounded very comical in her low voice.

He shrugged and smiled. "It'll go away in fifteen minutes." she burst out laughing.

"I knew it!" she cried. "Now, were there any other compatriotes or was it just you two?" her husband opened her mouth, and a look of comprehension came over her face. "Wait!" she turned in her seat to look at the person sitting right across from her.

She narrowed her eyes. "Harry." she said in a deathly tone. Harry stared back, daring her to do something - anything - all the while a comfortable smile on his face. Then the expression on her face changed completely. "Nice job!"

Taken aback by the sudden change in mood, he stuttered. "Uh... Thank you?"

"Who's idea was it?"

"Mine," Moony said smugly.

"Ah, of course. You do realize what this means right?"

"No?"

"I need revenge. Which means, I call for a Weasley, Tonks-Lupin, and Granger snowball fight." this statement was met with cheers, and soon everyone was bundled up for the cold weather, and outside with wands ready.

Eventually though, it progressed to the satisfaction of dumping snow on your friends with your hands. Remus got a handful of snow down his back, courtesy of Tonks.

"Oh, you didn't!" he cried, and grabbed her by the waist and slung her over his shoulder. She laughed and protested as he dumped her in a pile of snow, but she grabbed onto his coat at the last second, overbalancing him and making him fall on top of her. He smiled and kissed her, and as he was kissing her, used his wand to put snow down her back.

"Remus John Lupin! You are _so_ dead!" she screamed and ran after him as he cackled madly. Suddenly she was nailed in the back, and she turned to see a grinning George levitating a horde of snowballs to pelt after her.

"Thanks George!" Remus called and turned to get Bill with a snowball.

"Anything for a fellow prankster!" he yelled back, running away from Tonks.

"You're just digging your grave deeper with every word Weasley!" Tonks yelled. More than a few heads turned at those words.

"What did I say?" Charlie asked jokingly. For that he earned a snowball to the face. "Augh!"

When at last they were all tired, and sopping wet, Percy declared he was done. He was followed by Hermione, and Ron, and then they all decided they should go inside. Remus cast a drying charm on himself and Tonks, and others quickly followed their lead. Soon they were all sipping Molly's hot chocolate by the fire and chatting conversationally.

At one point, Remus saw Ron get up and lead Hermione out of the room. They came back a few minutes later and Hermione was positively glowing. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"What in the world just happened Hermione? Or do I not want to know?" he asked, and the rest of the family turned to look at Ron and Hermione.

"Well," Hermione started. "Ron just asked me to marry him!"

There was applause. George wolf-whistled. Harry yelled, "well it's about time!"

Ron was blushing, but one could tell he was happy when his mother bustled up to Hermione and gave her a hug.

Remus raised his mug of hot chocolate. "To Ron and Hermione!"

"To Ron and Hermione!" the rest echoed.

Tonks grinned, this had been one of the best Christmases she had ever had. And it was made all the better by Remus next to her. (Even if he was in deep for what he had done.)

 **There we go! Hope you enjoyed! I love reading reviews, they make my day. Please review.**

 **~doodledraw**


	10. Professor Tonks? It has a ring to it

**EDIT 11/6/17: The changes are getting scarcer.**

 **SORRY! I THOUGHT I POSTED THIS, BUT I DIDN'T. SORRY!**

The Christmas holidays passed, and the Christmas cheer with it. School started again, and Remus was busy with lessons.

The day when Harry and Tonks would come in was drawing nearer and it was heavily anticipated by many students.

When the students arrived to class on that day, they found the desks cleared to the side, and Remus talking to the two Aurors. They settled in awkwardly, and started talking to each other. Then Remus turned around and cleared his throat.

"Alright everyone, you all know that we have some visitors today. I expect you will respect them, and treat them like you would me." he raised an eyebrow. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, Professor Lupin," the class chorused.

"Good!" he sat on his desk, as was customary for him to do, and waved the Aurors up. "You two have the floor."

They nodded, and stepped forward, Tonks letting out a muffled curse as she banged her toe on the corner of her husband's desk. He choked back a laugh as she grimaced. "Alright, well I'm Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. Call me Tonks." a few students looked between Tonks and Remus, as if searching for a connection.

"I am currently Deputy to this guy," she pointed next to her. "I'll be teaching you a bunch of things you'll need to know for Concealment and Disguise. That's my specialty, because..." she concentrated for a second, and the next, her features were changing rapidly. "I'm a metamorphmagus."

Harry stepped forward, and there was a gasp as he was recognised. "Alrighty, I'm pretty sure I don't need to introduce myself, but I will just in case you've been living in a hole for the last seventeen years." he got some chuckles at that. "I'm Head Auror Harry Potter. Chosen One, yada yada, I don't care. Just call me Harry, or Mr. Potter, that's fine. I'll be teaching some defensive spells, and maybe, if you're lucky and Moony lets me, I could start teaching you the Patronus Charm. Let's get started."

"So, everyone, drop your bags on a random desk, you might want to drop your cloak too. Wands out!"

"Defensive spells are the first thing you need to learn if you want to succeed at all in the Auror squads. First one we'll make sure you know is the shield spell.

"Tonks, if you please, fire something at me."

Tonks grinned evilly. "My pleasure," she said, her wand out. "Tantellagra!"

"Protego!" he cried. A shield expanded in the air before him. "Your turn. get a partner and try it."

Remus clapped once to get the students attention. "Table partners please!" he called to the students. Some groaned, but soon the sixth years were in pairs.

"So! I want you all to do the Disarming spell on your partner, and use the shield charm to stop it!" Harry yelled.

They continued to do this for a while, and when Harry deemed it was satisfactory, he turned it over to Tonks, who started teaching them disillusionment charms.

"Now, when you aren't a metamorphmagus like me, you need some sort of disguise. If I wanted, I could turn into an old lady, and not have any recognisable features. But if you are hiding from someone, you need to make sure he can't see you. That's when the disillusionment charms come in. They basically make you a human chameleon, blending into whatever is behind you. Be careful! This spell doesn't alter your shape! Your partner will not be able to pass through you!

"I want you all of you to play hide and seek basically. Everyone gets to disillusion themselves, and Remus, Harry, and I will be trying to find you. You may not move around once you have found a spot."

The students pointed their wands at themselves or their partners, and soon most people were not there anymore.

Remus, Tonks, and Harry walked around the room, trying to find the students. Some were fairly easy, they moved, or something seemed off about the room where they were standing. Some gave themselves away by a noise. It turned out, some students were very good at disillusionment charms, and weren't found until the practiced eyes of Harry and Tonks found them.

When at last all the students were back, Tonks clapped. "Good job! All of you! I'll say this was a rather productive class period, wouldn't you agree Remus?"

Remus smiled. "Yes indeed Tonks, yes indeed. Now, I would assign homework, but, I'm feeling generous, and I don't want to correct anything, so no homework today." he flicked his wand and the homework that was on the board was erased.

"Have a great day!"

The students thanked Tonks and Harry, and walked out, chatting and laughing. Tonks turned to Remus.

"What did you think?" she asked. "Was my demonstration any good?"

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "It was great. I didn't know you could cycle your features that fast!"

"I practiced for a week. I didn't know I could either."

"Harry, you were great! I think you missed your true calling as a teacher."

Harry chuckled. "Thanks Moony. We get to do it over again now, right?"

"Yeah, five more classes today."

The next classes went roughly the same, one class (Remus suspected it was because it was Ginny's class) got to learn the patronus charm. All in all, Remus thought it went smoothly, without any major incidents like losing a kid, or something.

At the end of the day, they all went home, happily laughing about the day. Tonks smiled and couldn't help noticing that Remus had slowly deteriorated into relaxed attire and attitude. His hair was messy from his hand running through it, and his tie was loose around his neck. His shirt sleeves were rolled up and he didn't even seem to care. His students found some sort of relief in finding that _yes_ their professor was a human being, and _yes_ he got tired and bored too.

Tonks smiled at this when he explained it, and kissed his cheek. "I love you, you know that?"

He turned his head and kissed her forehead. "I know, I love you too."

 **There we go, see you after Nanowrimo!**


	11. Our Lives Mean More To Us Now

**EDIT 12/24/17: I had this done last month but NaNoWriMo got in the way... sorry. I'm gonna finish this ASAP!**

 **EDIT 11/7/17: Ah, how I love inflicting pain to characters. (Just kidding, but I still loved writing this chapter)**

 **I'M BACK! WOOO! I made it through my first Nano, I managed to survive. I'm still alive! And I'm hitting the ground running with a new installment of Aftermath! *echo* :) I'm in a good mood today, so I won't waste time. Enjoy!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own (yet)...**

Tonks was sitting at her desk, working over some paperwork. She was finding it rather hard to sleep, hence her bizarre interest in paperwork all of a sudden. She was waiting for Remus to come back, the moon was still fairly high in the sky though. Finally she realized she should probably get back to sleep when her eyelids started to droop. She climbed into bed and fell into a restless sleep.

She woke by sunlight hitting her face. She opened her eyes blearily. At first she thought she was deceived and she blinked a few times, but the fact remained.

Remus wasn't back.

She sat up in alarm, and was out of bed immediately. Her legs carried her downstairs where her mother was sitting at the table, a grim expression on her face.

"Mum? Have you seen Remus?"

Andromeda had no reply. Instead, she slid the day's paper across the table.

Tonks picked up the paper and almost as soon as she had skimmed over the main article she was running back upstairs to get dressed. When she was fully clothed, she ran back downstairs. She pulled on her dragon-hide boots, and a coat, and with a nod to her mother, she disapparated.

The cottage was small, but it served the young couple well. Not caring about the time, Tonks pounded on the door. A barely awake Ginny opened the door.

"What? Tonks, is everything alright?"

"Remus isn't back yet."

"Remus isn't-" Ginny's eyes widened with sudden realization. "Oh crap."

Harry suddenly walked in, holding the morning's Prophet. "Hey Gin, did you see this article? It says that Greyback's second escaped Azkaban and is currently on the-" his eyes took in Tonks at the door, her hair a dull gray, and Ginny's worried face... "I'll get dressed."

A few minutes later he was back, and Tonks told them about the place Remus usually transformed at. They all disapparated there, and as soon as she could see where she was, she turned in a circle.

"Should we separate?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, if you're in trouble send up red flairs. If you found Remus, send up green flares. The others will come running." Harry said.

The other two nodded, and they separated.

"Remus!? Remus!?" Tonks cried. "Remus!? Please answer!" she heard a low groan to her right. Practically diving through the grass she almost landed on top of a body. Frantically she checked if it was her husband.

It wasn't Remus.

Realizing with utter revolt who she was looking at, she inspected the body. It was in sorry shape. It's head was lolling to the side, and his chest was scratched up, along with his arms. She could tell it was in pain. The little breaths it took were short and rattling.

As she stood there, it took one deep shuddering breath, then... no more

Tonks felt sick to her stomach. Then she squared her shoulders and kept searching. After about ten more minutes of that, green sparks shot into the air. Tonks was immediately running in that direction.

She found Ginny kneeling over Remus' body, murmuring soothing words to his barely conscious form. He was half dressed, in some pants, and a t-shirt, but they were soaked through with blood. He was fairly close to the barn where he normally stored his clothes and wand. His wand was clutched loosely in his hand, indicating he had been about to apparate or send a patronus when he had fallen over from pain.

"Dora...Dora..." he murmured over and over.

"She's coming Remus. She's coming." Ginny answered soothingly.

Dora fell to her knees at his side. "Shh...I'm here. It's okay. You're okay. We're going to get you all patched up..." she was amazed at how calm she sounded as she looked over his body inspecting for injuries. He was bleeding profusely from a chest wound. She conjured some bandages and wound them around the open wound. She looked him over again. She sucked in a breath.

His shoulder was dislocated. She touched it lightly and he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Alright Remus, it's okay, we're going to get you out of here." she looked over her shoulder at Harry. "Harry, can you make a portkey please? I'm not sure if it's safe to apparate him." Harry nodded, looking somber at seeing his former professor in this state.

Harry grabbed a branch off the ground. "Portus," he muttered. They all placed a hand on it, and then it glowed and they spun off to St. Mungos.

They landed in the middle of the lobby. Tonks looked up at the scared crowd and petrified nurses. "Well don't just stand there! We need a doctor!" they unfroze, and some nurses came over, shooting glances at Tonks and Harry. They conjured a stretcher and Tonks, Harry and Ginny followed them into a private ward.

Soon, a healer came in and started analyzing Remus (Tonks was happy it wasn't Irving). "Hello Auror Lupin, Auror Potter. Mrs. Potter. My name is Ivan Barnes. What happened to Mr. Lupin?" he asked, assessing the damage, and taking in the old and new scars. "How did he get all these wounds? Normally isn't the transformation rather safe and painless?"

"I'm sure you heard about the loose werewolf... these two fought all night. Seems Bone wanted revenge for Remus killing Greyback."

"Bone?"

"Greyback's old second-in-command." Harry answered.

"Ah. Alright. I will do what I can to stop all this bleeding and fix his shoulder. I'm afraid it'll leave a rather nasty scar though."

"I don't think he'll mind," Tonks said, looking over at her husband's unconscious form. "Thank you Healer Barnes." He nodded and turned to start on Remus.

Seeing that Remus was going to be fine, Harry and Ginny left to go back home. Tonks went to sit in the waiting room and only then did she realize she should probably alert her mother. She produced a patronus, and sent it to her mother with a message. Then, she collapsed in a chair. She ran a hand through her hair, and her eyes drifted shut.

She woke later in the day, when a nurse shook her awake. "Mrs. Lupin, your husband is awake. He's asking for you." Dora nodded blearily, and stood up. She followed the nurse to the room where Remus had been moved after they had finished with his shoulder. Now he was in a private ward. Remus was sitting up, his eyes closed, but he opened them and looked up as his wife and the nurse came in. He gave a small smile when he saw Dora, and closed his eyes again.

She pulled up a chair and sat next to him. She looked him over. His chest was bare except for a bandage and he was wearing white hospital pants that didn't look to be very comfortable. "You're awake."

He nodded. "I'm getting a sense of déja-vu. When is this position going to be flipped?" he asked dryly. "Though, I'd rather that doesn't happen." he said after a moment's thought. She laughed without humor and clenched one of his cold hands between both of hers. "Alright, let's get you home." she said. He nodded, and she helped him stand, leaning against her, an arm looped around her shoulders. She smiled and turned on the spot and disapparated.

They appeared in their room back in the house, and Tonks helped Remus into bed. Then, she grabbed some of his flannel pajama pants and handed them to him. He smiled at her and changed to the best of his ability, and threw the pants on the floor. Her mother poked her head through the doorway.

"Remus! You're alright! That's good to hear." she noticed the bandage around his chest, and her healer instincts took over. She inspected the bandage with a critical, practiced eye. "They did it wrong. Of course they did it wrong! Healers these days..." she muttered, and instantly began unwrapping the bandage.

"No, Andromeda, it's fine. Really," Remus protested. Andromeda simply tutted and kept her work. Dora had to bite the inside of her cheeks to keep from bursting out laughing, but that was cut short when she saw Remus' wound. The wound was long across his chest, and ended just short of his heart. She stifled a gasp.

Remus heard of course, and reached out a hand. "Really, Dora, I'm fine. It's okay. This scar is no different than these others," he said, motioning to the scars that were already criss-crossed on his chest and arms. She nodded stiffly, and Andromed quickly redid the bandage.

"It feels the same- oh wait. That's so much more comfortable actually." Remus said when she was done.

Andromeda grinned in satisfaction. She patted his cheek. "Now, you need rest dear, it's getting late. You too Dora, you look like you're about to fall over. "

Tonks started to shake her head then felt herself yawning. "Alright Mum. Goodnight."

"Goodnight darling, you too Remus." Andromeda exited, closing the door behind her. Tonks changed quickly and slipped under the covers next to her husband.

Remus closed his eyes and gave a deep sigh of content. Suddenly his eyes snapped open as if remembering something. "Dora - did you, um, did you find..."

"The other guy?" she asked. He nodded, and she mentally steeled herself for how he was going to react to this. "Yes, I did. Why?"

He swallowed. "Was he...you know... dead?" he asked slowly, his voice dropping to a hoarse whisper as he said the last word.

She clenched his hand harder. "Yes." she matched his volume.

Remus' hands flew up to cover his face as he sobbed. "What must you think of me, Dora? To have a husband that is a killer. If you feel ashamed of me, I will understand." he turned away from her.

"Remus, oh, Remus. You daft, wonderful man." she pressed her hand to his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "Why would I feel ashamed of you?" she resumed her grip on his hands. "I remind you, that I have been the cause of many deaths as an Auror, and if not directly, then indirectly. I have condemned many to their dooms. Do you feel ashamed of me?"

"How you can hold my hands is above me, Dora. These are the hands of a murderer."

Dora nearly dropped his hands in shock. "You take that back Remus Lupin! You take that back right now!" she cried. "These may be the hands of a murderer, but first and foremost these are the hands of a loving father, and a caring husband." she kissed his cheek. "So you get these doubts out of your mind."

He sighed. "I was being foolish."

"Yes. Yes you were." and she kissed him to prove her point. They no longer spoke of that, and Remus had to believe that had been her intent all along.

 **What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Too fluffy? LET ME KNOW, please, in a review. Reviews make my day!**

 **~doodledraw**


	12. Prison Break(ers)?

**EDIT 12/24/17: This is still one of my favorite chapters I've ever written from this story. I really enjoyed delving into their characters with this.**

"Remus are you sure you want to come with us? In your state?"

He looked at her dubiously. "Yes. Don't worry, I feel fine." he contradicted this statement by a bout of coughing. Tonks sighed, knowing that his stubborn Gryffindor side was emerging.

"Okay... Just say the word and we'll get the heck out of there." she replied.

He sat at the edge of their bed smiling lightly as she fiddled aimlessly with his tie. She swore quite colorfully when she managed to undo it. She re-tied it, and he chuckled. "Just... gosh darn it, Remus!" she cried finally, as they both dissolved into laughter. She slapped him in the arm halfheartedly.

"One moment I'm mad at you for being a stubborn git, and the next you manage to get me laughing. I wonder how you do it sometimes."

He kissed her lightly. "I have no clue what you're talking about." he said innocently.

"Tonks, Remus! Harry's here!" Andromeda called from downstairs.

Tonks looked at her husband, who sobered up immediately. "Be careful okay?" she asked him.

"I will." he said seriously. She handed him his cane and a sweater and they were off. Remus nearly fell down the stairs, because he was trying to put on his sweater at the same time. This caused another bout of laughter from the couple and a fond smile from Andromeda. Harry saluted them as they walked outside.

"You ready?" he asked, more so to Remus than Tonks, who had made this journey hundreds of times before. Remus straightened a little and nodded. Tonks set her jaw and gave the hand that didn't have a firm hold on his cane a squeeze. They disapparated, and appeared at the docks, a boat ready and waiting for them.

The black murky water was still apart from the small wake from the boat. The only light was wandlight and the soft glow of the two wolves and a stag standing sentinel at the prow.

Remus shivered involuntarily. Normally he would be barely affected by the dementors, but his weakened condition because of the recent moon. He closed his eyes and tightened his hold on his cane as he fought off the horrible memories.

"Remus?" Tonks asked quietly. But Harry shushed her. Remus was standing stiffly in front of them, his hand clenched tight on his cane. He took a deep shuddering breath, then exhaled.

"I'm fine." he murmured, strengthening his patronus. "Just fine."

The rest of the boat ride passed in silence. When they arrived, they were greeted by Kingsley and another Auror who introduced himself as Prescott. (Remus remembered with a chuckle that this was the Auror that Ron had caught fire to. Tonks seemed to be remembering the same thing, and she snorted when she caught her husband's eye.)

"Alright there, Remus?" the Minister called to them.

Lupin smiled wryly. "Why does nobody seem to have confidence in me this morning?" he murmured to Tonks and Harry. When they chuckled, he called back to Kingsley. "Yeah, I'm doing well!" Kingsley gave him a pat on the back.

"Well, lets hope we can find the source of your suffering, right?"

They nodded, and picked their way up the barely visible path to the fortress. The dementors let them in grudgingly. and the heavy stone doors shut behind them. Tonks led the way, her wolf bounding ahead, and her wand alight. The prisoners snarled at them, or just looked up with blank looks. Remus got quite a few insults and yells of 'you bastard!' when he passed. The source of those cries were mainly imprisoned werewolves.

Many of the death eaters recognized Harry as well, but he handled himself rather well. Remus was fine with them yelling about him, but when someone yelled at Tonks, he snapped.

With a feral growl he spun towards the source of the yell. His feet carried him to a cell, with a smirking prisoner was leaning out of the bars. Before Remus was even half aware of what he was doing, his fist had connected with the side of the prisoners face. With a grunt, the man fell backwards into his cell. He looked up, a hand pressed against his cheek, the smirk still there.

"Is my _alpha_ going to discipline me?" the newly-revealed-werewolf spat. He said the word with such venom, it took all the self control Remus had not to stagger backwards. "Is that what's going to happen? Well, fine, do it. Prove you can actually do better than this."

A look of positive disgust came over Remus' face. "You're pathetic." he said. "I don't have time to waste on you and your ego." he slammed his cane on the bars of the cell, just to make the werewolf inside flinch, and turned away. He walked, deep in thought, past the others and they continued on their way. When they were out of earshot of the other werewolf, Tonks caught up to her husband.

She put her hand up on his shoulder. "Hey, you alright there?"

His head snapped over to look at her, and though his expression was soft, his eyes betrayed him. They showed so much hate and rage, that Dora flinched. When he saw that, his realized what happened and closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I would tell you that I didn't need protecting, but you would probably find some stupid noble reason to counter that, so I'm not going to try. I'll just say thanks instead. Also, you handled the whole alpha thing rather well, except for the part where you decided to let it haunt you for the rest of your days."

"How? What-"

"Makes me think that that's what you're going to do? Because I know you, and Remus Lupin is a rather selfless person, who hasn't yet learned how to let things go. I wish you would let me in. I wish I could share some of your troubles, but you don't let me. Remus, I am your _wife_. If we haven't learned how to share things with each other, we are a rather dysfunctional couple."

He sighed. "Maybe you're right."

"Aren't I always?" she joked, and the corners of his mouth upturned ever so slightly.

"It just caught me off guard, it hadn't really hit me that I defeated Greyback and this way, I was technically their alpha. Even though some rejected it, they all knew it. When I defeated Bone, it only made matters worse." he sighed. "It's strange that you can read me so easily."

"Well, I am your wife for a reason, and I have known you since that time Sirius brought you over to see me, Mum, and Dad."

Remus looked confused for a moment, then he remembered that time and burst out laughing. "I remember... that! Wasn't that the time... you accidentally made all your... food fly into Sirius' hair?! That was amazing!" he choked out between laughs. She nodded, laughing almost as much as Remus.

Kingsley looked on with Harry, and murmured, "Do I want to know?"

"Yes!" Remus cried, and began recounting the tale to Kingsley and Harry. Neither found it as hysterical as the Lupins, because it was only the images that Remus remembered that made the situation funny.

"Harry, I'll show you in the pensive later. I promise you'll find it rather funny."

They arrived at the cell-block of the escape. There was a hole in the wall. Remus smiled wryly. "I assume that this was be made by magic."

"Well, you're our residing Dark Arts Expert." Kingsley said. Insert Harry's cry of outrage here. "No offense, Harry."

"May I?" Remus asked, entering the cell. He ran his cane over the sides of the hole. "These lines are too exact for them to have been made without magic." he looked at Kingsley. "Permission to damage the wall further?" he asked, pointing at part of the remaining wall. Kingsley nodded.

Before anyone knew what he was going to do, he balled his fist up and punched the wall. The wall didn't break, but it cracked and some stone dust clattered at his feet.

"Remus!" Tonks cried out in alarm.

He held up his hand, and indicated he was fine. "Moon-enhanced strength. I could do this all day. However, this proves that Bone on his own, wouldn't have been able to get through the wall without the guards noticing."

"But would he even have enough strength to do that? What with the whole dementor thing," Harry asked.

"Good question." Remus acknowledged. "But, I have a suspicion that the dementors are no longer working for the Ministry."

"What?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure the dementors would willingly work for the side they wanted to stop in the war..." he said, raising an eyebrow.

"True."

Kingsley looked pensive. "I've been wanting to get these foul things out of here for a while, but the problem is, it's much easier to bribe a guard than a dementor."

Remus acknowledged that. "Yes. But that may be our only solution if you don't want a mass prison break."

Kingsley nodded. "Very well."

Remus turned back to the wall. "Now, with a well placed blasting charm... _Expulso_!" The wall exploded outward, at unnatural angles. They were very exact, and formed a perfect square.

"So this proves it could only be caused by magic." Harry concluded. "I see. I'll have forensics come over this place." he winced. "They won't be happy about that." Granted, they won't like it, but these steps need to be taken."

"Thanks for coming, Remus." Kingsley said. "I know it's not that great of a time, all things considered, but you're a big help here."

Remus nodded, "let's get out of here." Tonks took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Lets," she agreed. They marched out, Tonks throwing a glare at the werewolf who had yelled at her before. He just grinned, but when Remus growled at him, the grin faltered a bit.

When the Lupins arrived back home, Remus collapsed on the couch, and took deep breaths, head in his hands. Tonks sat down next to him and rubbed his back in soothing circles. "You alright there?"

Her husband sat up and looked at her. He nodded, but she could tell that he wasn't really. "Yeah..."

"No you're not."

He sighed. "Sorry, the dementors don't usually get to me this badly."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, normally you're not half dead."

He grinned. "Who you calling half-dead? I'm perfectly well thank you very much." he mimed being a zombie. "Unless you would prefer me like that..."

She laughed and kissed him. "No, not really."

"Well it's settled then. Unless I have to make you write lines so that it gets into your head? _I will not call my husband half dead, even after a moon_. Say... 100 times?"

"Noo! Professor! The injustice!" Tonks cried, then mimed fainting, and fell back. She came up laughing, which set him off. They didn't stop for a long time.

Laughter truly was the best medicine.


	13. The Birthday Boy is Causing Trouble

**EDIT 12/24/17: Teddy is such a nuisance, but we love him anyway!**

 **I'm back! I'm so sorry about the unannounced leave, and I'll do my best to stay on track from now on.**

Teddy's birthday soon arrived, and Tonks was ready to do anything to make sure it was memorable.

Remus sighed when she explained her elaborate plan. "Tonks, he is turning _one_ he will not remember his first birthday."

Tonks smiled evilly. "Exactly. That means I can embarrass him all I want and he can't call me an annoying mother."

"Dear, I'm pretty sure that is the exact definition of an annoying mother." his grin turned roguish. "Let's do it."

Dora laughed. "I knew you would agree eventually. Welcome to the dark side!"

Remus gave her hand a squeeze. "Where do we start?"

* * *

 _Teddy will wish he can remember this later_ , decided Harry as he walked into the backyard at the Lupin-Tonks home. It wasn't going to be many guests, but the Weasley family made it seem like a lot. They were _everywhere_. Wherever you looked chances were there would be a redhead in your path.

Molly had made the cake, and was clearing a wide berth with the cake levitating above her. It was decorated like an owl, for that was Teddy's favorite stuffed toy. Harry's heart clenched when he glimpsed it, because he was reminded of Hedwig, but he moved past that feeling as he saw Remus walking towards him with Teddy in his arms.

"Hello, Harry! Made it alright?"

"All in one piece! How is the birthday boy?"

"See for yourself!" Remus handed the child in question to Harry who grinned and reached out his arms for his godfather.

"Harry!" he still had trouble pronouncing his 'r's though, so it sounded more like Hawwy.

"Hi, Tedders!"

"Biwthday!"

"Yeah, it's your birthday isn't it! How old are you buddy?"

"One!"

Harry chuckled. "Yes you are," he looked back up at the beaming father that stood across from him. "Was it really just one year ago that you came bursting into Shell Cottage and told us Tonks had had the baby?"

Remus blushed slightly, and smiled. "Yes, it was. It seems like a lot longer doesn't it."

Harry nodded mutely.

The werewolf clapped his hands. "Well, seems like you've got this under control, so I'll go now and attend to all the other hostely duties I need to perform."

"Wait what? Moony!" Harry protested.

"No buts, Prongslet! Have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Harry sighed, and then walked around, making easy conversation with other guests. He had to admit, Teddy was rather calm, except for the time when Teddy decided it would be funny to push Harry's glasses into the bowl of punch.

"Teddy! Augh, now I can't see."

"Need some help there?" Ginny whispered in his ear.

"Please," Harry moaned.

" _Accio_ , Glasses!" the glasses flew up into her hand and she wiped them off. She put them back on his face, and smiled. "There we go."

"Thanks, Gin. You're a lifesaver."

"I know."

"Winny!" Teddy cried.

"Hi, Ted! Happy birthday!"

"Biwthday!" Teddy agreed. "Biwthday, biwthday, biwthday," he chanted, clapping his hands. Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Exactly, Teddy-bear," said a female voice. The young couple spun around to find Tonks smiling with Remus behind her, a hand around her waist. Harry had guessed that it would be either Tonks or Andy because the nickname 'Teddy-bear' was used by close family exclusively..

"Hi Tonks!" Ginny cried.

Tonks hugged the younger witch. "I feel like you're getting taller."

"Either that, or you're shorter, dear." Remus teased, grinning.

"You know I don't like to mess with my height."

"Which is the other reason I'm still taller than you."

"Not by much!" Tonks protested.

"Sure." Their height difference was, in fact, at few inches. Tonks came up to her husband's nose.

She huffed and turned back to Harry. "How is the kiddo doing? Not causing too much trouble?"

"Well... he _did_ just give my glasses the plunge."

Remus burst out laughing. "He's living up to the Marauder blood that runs through his veins! I'm so proud."

"Hardy har har."

"Harry, he has you for a godfather, me for a father, Tonks for a mother who was related to Sirius… who was probably related to James in some complex way that we'll never understand… There is no possible way this could go wrong," he said sarcastically. "What do you expect?"

Harry sighed. _That_ he could agree with. Teddy would definitely be a problem child.

Please review! Thanks!


	14. Anniversary Already?

**EDIT 12/24/17: They're so cute.**

 **Here you go! More Aftermath! Sorry it's late, my computer crashed and all my writing for this chapter was lost...**

 **Disclaimer: It's still not mine...**

Soon enough, their anniversary came up. Remus was trying to think of something to do with his wife (now that he could actually afford to take her out.) and couldn't think of anything. The best he felt he could do, was go to an expensive restaurant (muggle or otherwise.)

In the end, he settled to do just that, and told Tonks to wear something nice. He had decided to go to a nice muggle restaurant that served very nice italian food just outside of London. Remus decided to wear a nice suit, with a waistcoat, tie and nice pants. He blindfolded her, and she complained he was being cheesy but he just smiled and murmured, "trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Good." He took her arm to steady her, and they turned on the spot, Remus side-along apparated her to the street in front of the restaurant. He took off the blindfold, and she looked up at the restaurant.

"Shall we?" she nodded mutely. He walked in and told them he had a reservation under the name 'Lupin'.

"Just a second, yes, I see. Table for two was it?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Follow me." the man led them to a table in the corner, lit by an overhead lamp.

"Your server will be Josh, he will be here in just a moment to get your drink orders."

"Thank you, sir," Remus nodded politely. When the man had left, he turned to Tonks. "Do you like it?"

She blushed, and Remus had thought she had never looked better under the light. "Yes, I do. Thanks for bringing me here."

Suddenly, a man came around the corner and stopped in front of their table. He smiled kindly. "Hello, my name is Josh, I will be your server today. Is there anything you would like right away?"

Remus looked pensive then said, "Do you have some red wine?"

Josh nodded. "Any kind in particular?"

Remus smiled. "Surprise us."

"Can do. I'll be back."

The couple subsided into silence, just staring at each other before Remus reached out tentatively to grab her hand. When she didn't stop him, he squeezed her fingers. She smiled and squeezed his hand back. He leaned over the table and kissed her cheek. "Happy anniversary, my dear."

The waiter came back with two glasses of red wine. "Here you go, folks. Enjoy. Are you ready to order?"

Remus smiled, he hadn't even looked at the menu yet. "Maybe a few more minutes."

"A few more minutes it is then." he walked away again, and this time Remus actually looked at the menu. He glanced through the specials menu, decided there was nothing there of interest and moved on to the next page.

He finally decided on a bowl of pasta (he would've taken the steak, but asking for it bloody would be suspicious), and Tonks got some pizza. "You will never grow up will you?" he teased.

" _Never!_ " she cried rebelliously, making them both crack up. Josh came back to find them both chuckling. He quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to ask. Have you decided?"

"Yes, we have."

"Cool." Josh took out a pen and pad of paper. "Fire away."

Remus nodded at Tonks to go first. "I'll have the Napoli pizza please." she requested.

Josh nodded, "and you, sir?"

"I'll have the alfredo pasta please."

"Alright, your food will be with you shortly."

"Thank you, Josh." Remus turned to Tonks. "Do you want to do anything else after we eat, or go back home?"

"Let's not worry about that right now. Happy anniversary, Remus." she raised her glass to him, and he clinked it with his. They drank.

Their food came after a half-hour, and they dug in, only pausing to compliment the quality (or each other…). Soon they had finished, and Remus paid with tip as well. Then they made sure they weren't forgetting anything and exited the premises.

They decided to walk around, and Remus had to admit, he had no idea where he was. But it was refreshing to walk around with not a care in the world. Finally, when they decided it was time to get back, they disapparated with a small pop.

They reappeared in front of their home and they opened the door quietly as to not disturb Teddy and Andromeda, for it was quite late. They found no one until they went upstairs and could hear Teddy's soft snores and Andromeda tossing and turning in bed.

Remus smiled at Tonks as they went to bed, and murmured, "I love you and my family."

Tonks just smiled and pulled him down for a kiss.

Enjoyed? Good, please review.


	15. You're what now?

**EDIT 12/14/17: I just realized that I use the phrase "your confidence in me is overwhelming" waaay too much. Eh. I still love this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own. (Darn)**

A few weeks after their anniversary, Tonks got sick. Remus had to go into work that day, and as much as he wanted to call in sick, Tonks made him go. He was anxious the whole day, wondering how she was doing. It showed in his teaching, and he had to stop and compose himself multiple times during his lessons.

When Hermione asked what had gotten into him at lunch, he told her about Tonks' sickness. She smiled.

"Remus, she'll be fine. She's strong and stubborn."

Remus sighed. "I know, but it was rather sudden, she was fine last night."

"You do realize that you just defined 'sickness' right?"

He smiled wryly. "I'm overreacting aren't I."

" _Yes._ Tonks is fine. Relax."

She was right, and the rest of his lessons went smoothly, though his earlier students did worry about him, and for that he was grateful.

When he returned home, Tonks seemed to be in much better spirits and she seemed to be back to her usual chipper self.

The next morning, Remus woke at four in the morning, to find Tonks puking in the toilet. He rubbed her back soothingly when she came back into bed and kissed her forehead.

"I guess you're not over it. What do you think you have?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out. I'll call in sick again and go to today."

"Alright. You think you can sleep?"

She nestled closer into his side. "Mmhmm." Soon enough they were both fast asleep, Remus snoring softly.

That day he was fine as he taught, confident that Tonks would be fine or find out what was wrong. Maybe both. Either way, he taught with his usual enthusiasm.

Tonks wasn't home when he got back, and Andromeda informed him that she had taken Teddy outside for a short walk.

He smiled at that, and walked up to the office where he set to work grading his students essays. Tonks came upstairs with Teddy, informed her husband that she was putting him down for a nap, then they could talk about her appointment. He murmured his assent, busy reading through the essay.

A few minutes later, a slight pressure was on his shoulders as Tonks massaged them. "You need to chill out. You're really tight."

He tried to relax, but couldn't. "This paper isn't helping. Here, read it."

Tonks took the paper from his hand. She started laughing after the first sentence. "Bats aren't bugs! It's obvious this person did no research at all."

Remus sighed. "That's only the first," he glanced at the pile of parchments on his desk. "I still have all that left…"

She grinned. "Well, I have something that might cheer you up."

He turned his chair around to face her directly. "Yeah?"

She sat down too, and took one of his hands in hers. She took a deep breath. "Just don't freak out okay?"

"Dora? Everything alright?"

"Don't interrupt either," she quirked an eyebrow. He nodded, looking worried. "I know we didn't exactly plan this, well, we didn't last time either, but that's not the point. Remus, I went to the healers today, as you know, and I'm not sick."

"Is that all?" he asked, looking decidedly less worried.

"Don't interrupt. Remus, don't bolt like last time okay?"

He nodded, and she saw some sort of realization dawn in his eyes.

Before he had time to make up his mind, she took a deep breath and exclaimed, "Remus I'm pregnant."

He sat there in shock as she chewed her lip nervously. "You're-You're… You're pregnant?" he finally managed in a hoarse whisper. "With my child?"

"Well, I would hope so," she said, conceding that it was not as bad as last time. He had been out of the door by now.

A broad smile spread across the werewolf's face. He leaned forwards and kissed her soundly. She smiled when they parted.

"You're obviously not mad, but I can't tell what you are right now."

"Try ecstatic. Or maybe overjoyed. Perhaps just simply happy. Actually, make it all three. I don't think there _is_ a word to describe what I'm feeling, but it's something like that."

"I had my doubts, but I knew you would be. And if you weren't, I would make you see reason."

He smiled. "You always do, don't you." He kissed her again. "Do you know when?"

"Well, I'm a couple weeks along so at least 8 months and a half. That is, if the baby is on time. I think we should wait on telling everyone until later, that will give us time to make sure that this is in fact real, and I don't lose the baby."

"Dora! Don't talk that way! We should at least tell your mother-"

"Tell me what?" Andromeda looked through the doorway.

The couple looked at each other. "Umm...well… Nymph, you tell her."

She looked at her husband in outrage. "What?! Why don't you tell her?"

Remus sighed and turned to his mother-in-law. "When we've worked out the specifics and stopped bickering like children we'll tell you."

Tonks turned to her mother and gave her a shining smile. "What he said."

Andromeda chuckled. "You two…" she smiled, "okay, you tell me when you're ready… whatever it is." She walked away chuckling and muttering something that sounded close to, 'they act like kids…'.

Tonks turned to her husband and burst out laughing. "Well that went well! What happened? Mr. I'm-usually-a-smooth-talker-but-I-can't-even-articulate-things-to-my-mother?!"

Remus blushed. "Thanks. Your confidence in me is overwhelming."

She gave him a peck on the cheek. "I love you."

"I hope so, seeing as you are carrying my child!"

They decided to tell her mother at dinner, and spent the rest of the time discussing other specifics with Remus trying (and failing) to grade papers. Finally, when he did realize he had a lot of papers left to grade, he told Tonks to go away so he could finish. She wasn't offended, and gave him a pat on the shoulder and whispered good luck.

She went downstairs, after promising not to tell her mother anything, and brought Teddy with her.

Remus turned back to his papers with a sigh. He picked up the one on the top, read the first sentence or two and gave a deep sigh. He listened to the laughter coming from downstairs mournfully.

He turned back to his papers. "You know what…?" He placed the essay he was reading back on his desk and stood up to walk downstairs.

"Screw the papers. My family is more important to me," he said when Tonks looked at him in surprise as he came down the stairs.

She laughed, "Good choice in my personal opinion."

"Tea, Remus?" Andromeda asked from the kettle.

"Yes, thank you."

A few minutes later she sat down on the couch and handed him his tea. "Have you decided how you want to tell me whatever it is?"

The couple looked at each other, Remus gave a tiny nod and Tonks took one of her mother's hands in her own.

"Mom, there's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it outright. I'm pregnant."

Andromeda's first reaction was shock and Remus worried she wouldn't take it well, but then she smiled widely. "I'm so happy for you! You're making me feel old."

"Join the club," Remus murmured.

"You're not _old_ Remus, how far along are you?"

"A couple of weeks," Tonks replied, smiling.

Andromeda pulled her daughter into a hug. "I wish your father could have been here for this," she whispered, and when she pulled away there were tears on both the witch's faces.

"Me too."

"I can act as substitute if needed!" Remus offered. "I do excellent impressions! And I'm certainly old enough," he muttered the last part rather softly.

Tonks hit him on the arm. "Stop with the oldness crap! You're not old. Period."

Remus raised his arms in surrender. "Okay, okay. I'm only 39, no big deal."

"Anyway, am I the first one you've told?" Andromeda asked.

Tonks nodded. "And, Mum, we would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone just yet."

Remus squeezed his wife's hand, "We don't want to take any chances…"

Andy smiled grimly. "I understand dears. I appreciate you telling me though."

She moved over to Remus and pulled him into a hug. "Don't you go running off this time. I wouldn't let you come back this time."

Remus swallowed. "I'm not planning on it, but thank you for the warning."

Suddenly, Teddy exclaimed, "Da!" He had been quiet, and now he could stand it no longer.

"Hi, Teddy-bear! Growing tired of being quiet?"

The elderly witch snorted. She looked at her daughter and said, "he's your child alright. You couldn't shut up for more than a few minutes."

Tonks blushed as Remus smiled. "She still can't," he said affectionately.

"Thanks. Your confidence in me is overwhelming."

Remus just laughed.

 **Yay! I hope you enjoyed, I was really excited for this chapter!**


	16. Pamphlets and Doubts

**EDIT 12/14/17: The edits I have to make are getting fewer and fewer. Depending on the state of the next few chapters, I might just not need any more edits.**

Sorry about the lateness, I had a really busy weekend. Here we go anyway.

Remus was absolutely giddy, and that good mood didn't wear off when he was teaching. He was extremely relaxed in his classes, and gave no homework out for most of his classes. Pranks started popping up everywhere, Filch as the main target. It wasn't hard to admit that it was hilarious when Filch ran through the halls screaming at Remus, who was usually on the run. It wasn't uncommon for Ginny to join him and hit two areas at the exact same time. At home he was completely engaged in his family, helping out in the kitchen, entertaining Teddy, taking Tonks out in the garden, for a walk or on a date. Andromeda became quite fond of this new Remus, and became very open with him.

One day he stayed late in his office, grading essays (because those were inevitable…) when there was a knock on the door.

Without raising his eyes from the essay in front of him, he said, "Come in." the person came in, and he looked up briefly. "I'll be with you in a moment Hermione, let me finish this essay." He turned back to the essay, finished reading the last few sentences, then dipped his quill in red ink and gave a grade at the top of the page.

"Yes, Hermione, what is it?"

"Hi, Remus, I just wanted to show you something."

She handed him a pamphlet, he groaned without looking at the title. "Is this one of these anti werewolves pamphlets warning the population not to be friends with them and such?"

"No!" she responded quickly. "Nothing like that! This is actually something I've been working on."

Remus raised an eyebrow and examined the front page. It read,

WEREWOLVES, AND THEIR INTEGRATION BACK INTO SOCIETY.

PAMPHLET THE FIRST;

ELIMINATION OF THE THREAT MINDSET.

By PROFESSOR HERMIONE GRANGER

He gasped in surprise. "Is this why you asked for my position on werewolf re-integration?"

"Yes, and I hope you don't mind, but I quoted you a couple times. Harry, too, and Kingsley, Arthur, McGonagall, and some other members from the community that are recognisable."

He turned his eyes back to the pamphlet, and read it front to back. When he was done, he sat back in shock, and Hermione fidgeted.

"Do you...Do you like it?"

He looked up at her and she was shocked to see some tears in his eyes. "Hermione, it's magnificent! Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. As a werewolf myself, and as a father."

She smiled, "I've already talked to multiple people who own shops in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, they've agreed. George of course, Ollivander, Fortescue, Madame Malkin, Rosmerta, to name a few. These will also be distributed at the Ministry, Kingsley was obviously all for it, and Tonks knew of course."

Remus whistled. "Tonks kept a secret? I'll have to congratulate her on this feat when I get home," he said, then, glancing at the pile of papers in front of him, "If I ever get home…"

Hermione chuckled. "Ron complains all the time. I'll leave you to your work. You can keep the pamphlet."

He placed it on his desk and smiled. "This is the first step in a series of many. Hopefully leading in a positive direction."

She was nearly out of the door when he realized something. "Hermione…? Are you okay with what this will do to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, now people will know you as a werewolf sympathizer. Some people will no longer see you as a hero of the Wizarding World, and now only see you as that."

Hermione sighed, "Remus, don't worry about me. Just help me with the next pamphlets and we'll figure things out from there. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Remus smiled thinly. "Right. Okay. Have a good night, Hermione."

She nodded, and the door closed.

He looked back down at the pile of papers, and resumed grading, the only sounds in the office his quill, his breathing, and the papers shuffling. He had gotten more than half done when he realized that he was working in near darkness. It had been like that for a while now he guessed, and he sighed, placed the rest in his desk drawer, and cleaned up. He grabbed his bag, his cloak, and his cane, and locked his office. The school was mainly dark, as the students were in bed. He occasionally passed another teacher doing their rounds, or Filch until he made it outside of the castle. He stepped outside of the boundary, took a deep breath and apparated home.

He arrived on the front step, smiled as he heard the loud discussion happening inside, and paused for a minute, just listening to the signs of life. Finally he opened the door and walked in.

"Remus!" Tonks cried. "Took you long enough."

Remus smiled. "Well, work is work, and I had lots of papers to grade."

"You couldn't have done that here?"

"Well…"

Andromeda finished his sentence for him. "Remus has a point, dear. You are quite loud."

She sighed in resignation. "Sure. Thanks, I'm feeling the love here."

Remus laughed out loud and she turned to him in surprise. "I love my family. My loud, crazy, colorful family."

Tonks looked wounded. "I think that last part was a jab at me, but I'm just going to ignore it."

Remus just smiled at put his stuff down on the couch. "When's dinner?"

"We were waiting for you, it's ready. Teddy's asleep, we think, so don't make too much noise."

Remus nodded his head, and they walked into the kitchen, closing the door so they wouldn't be heard by Teddy. There, Andromeda served a delicious dinner of ravioli, and they all chatted about their days. Andromeda had taken Teddy outside for a walk in the nearby forest while Tonks had been at work, something that the young child had enjoyed. Tonks had done nothing but paperwork all day, so she had been eager to come home. Remus told about some of the things his students had done, recounted a prank, and finally got to the part about the pamphlet.

"...Hermione came to talk to me today."

"Oh? What did she want?" Tonks asked, but Remus could see she had an idea.

Remus looked pointedly at her and smiled slightly. "A certain pamphlet that a certain metamorphmagus had never mentioned, for which I would like to congratulate that certain individual, for it is very hard to hide things from a Marauder," he raised an eyebrow. "Know what I'm talking about now?"

Andromeda was looking between the two in confusion. "What now?"

Remus stood up and went to fetch the pamphlet from his bag. "This. Something that a bunch of people have been working on and forgot to tell me about…" he chuckled at Tonks' blush. "I don't mind. I was very pleasantly surprised."

Andromeda took the booklet and read the title. "Werewolves, and their integration back into society, elimination of the threat mindset? Hermione wrote this? That girl is way ahead of her time..." she opened to the first page, and started reading. Remus made small talk with Tonks as Andromeda read through the entire thing. When she was done, she sat there in shock, just like Remus had.

"Wow… it's very good. I'll give it that. Where are these being distributed?"

"A number of places," Tonks said. "Ollivander, Fortescue, Madame Malkin, Rosmerta, George, and Kingsley and I will hand 'em out at the Ministry. Kingsley was all for it, thinks it'll help the new legislation go through if more people are open minded."

Andromeda nodded. "Well I think it's great! This is helping the wizarding world in a new direction." Remus smiled, and Tonks thought he looked positively happy, an expression she was still getting used to on his face.

Later, when Andromeda had gone to bed and Tonks and Remus were hanging out on the couch in the living room, he, playing with her hair and drinking a cup of tea, and she laying on her back with her head in his lap.

"Remus?" Tonks asked, slightly unwilling to break the silence and his calm, pensive mood.

"Mmm?"

"Can I ask you a question that's been bugging me for a bit?"

He looked down at her, "Yeah?"

"Were you and Sirius ever a couple?"

Remus had had the misfortune of taking a sip of his tea at that time and he choked on it. It took him a bit to get his bearings and she chuckled at his expression. "What-" he coughed. "What makes you think that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. You two always seemed so close."

"I thought of Sirius as my brother, we were like siblings. I know I never harbored any feelings like that for him. He may have for me, but I was never interested in that."

Tonks looked slightly relieved and he smirked. "Were you expecting a different answer?"

"Maybe… I don't know."

He took her hand and squeezed it. "Don't you worry, Dora. If I may ask, what brought on these thoughts?"

"I don't really know. They just kinda showed up. Hormones, I guess."

He rested his hand on her stomach. "Hormones, huh? How about the morning sickness? It seems to have calmed down, am I right?"

She sighed. "Yes, and thank goodness for that. I can finally get a good night's sleep, or, I could… If you didn't snore so much."

Remus raised his eyebrows. "I don't snore!"

She smirked. "Yeah. Keep telling yourself that."

He sighed. "I think this is a futile argument, so I'm just going to stop here." She laughed and he leaned down to give her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you. Don't forget it."

She grinned. "I know. I love you too."

Hope you enjoyed! So, just a disclaimer. I don't like Wolfstar that much, PLEASE DON'T GIVE ME ANY HATE ABOUT IT. I'm sorry, but I always thought they were brothers not lovers.


	17. It's Going to be a Bad One

**Here we go! Chapter 17! I still don't own.**

The full moon approached, and Remus found his good mood slowly ebbing away. He tried to keep in good spirits, but it was hard. Thoughts of Dora and his family would keep him happy, but then his thoughts would turn sour quickly.

Instead, he tried to keep from losing his temper as much as possible, but anger often sparked behind his calm facade. Some students became scared to ask questions and that became a problem as OWLs and NEWTs drew closer.

One day, he finally snapped.

He was clearing the board and writing instructions for his next class when Ginny walked up, slightly shyly. His enhanced hearing caught her footsteps, and he turned slightly, and stopped writing, letting her know he knew she was there. "Yes?" he asked, slightly irritated.

Undeterred, Ginny walked up to him. "Professor, are you okay?"

"No! Do I look okay?!" he cried. She drew back, surprised. His shoulders shook, and it took her a moment to realize he was crying. He leaned heavily on his cane.

"Remus?" she asked, addressing him no longer as his student but as his friend.

"I'm sorry…" he said after a while when he had composed himself. "This is going to be a bad one, I can tell. Normally I'm not affected this bad the week before."

"Can I help at all?" she asked.

"No, though thank you for the thought," he turned back to his writing, and she took it as her cue to leave.

"Okay. Just… you let me know."

He nodded stiffly and her footsteps faded. It was then that he realized that it wasn't helping anyone that he was still there.

He walked to the headmistress' office, his limp rather prominent with his weakened state. He gave the password to the gargoyle and walked up the stairs. He knocked on her door and she called him in.

She looked up as he entered, "Hello, Remus. I had a suspicion it would be you, what with the, eh, limp and cane and whatnot."

He nodded.

"What is it you needed?"

"I can't teach anymore."

She raised her eyebrows. "You're resigning?"

He shook his head. "No, nothing like that. I need to take my leave now. I find myself growing especially irritable. I can tell this moon is going to be bad."

Her expression softened. "I understand. Tell me if you need anything, I'll start sending Wolfsbane over."

"Appreciated. I will take my leave starting tomorrow." he started for the door, and when he was almost there, Minerva called his name.

"Remus?" he turned back to look at her, and there was a warm, almost maternal look in her eye. "Take care of yourself."

He nodded, then made his way out the door and down the steps. The rest of the day went by fine, the prospect of going home and resting a good incentive.

The end of the day came and he gathered his things and left. Some students greeted him or wished him well as he passed, to whom he nodded or returned the greeting. He walked outside and disapparated home.

When he arrived, he offered a tense greeting then he went directly upstairs. He went to their bathroom and splashed some water on his face in the hopes that it would rejuvenate him slightly. His wife came in to find him gripping the sides of the sink rather tightly and taking deep breaths. His knuckles were white and his breaths sounded shaky.

"Hey…" she murmured. "Are you okay?"

"It's going to be a bad one, I can tell. I can't teach anymore, all the hate and the fear is getting to me now."

She walked up to him and started rubbing his back in soothing circles. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He looked at her and she saw the haunted look in his eyes. "I can't. There's nothing to say. It's all in my head."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You don't deserve to suffer like this...I wish I could take all your pain and give it to someone more deserving. Someone like Wormtail."

"Don't… don't mention that name right now. Please…"

She sighed. "Do you want to go for a walk? The calm in the forest might clear your head." He seemed to relax a little, and she took that as a good sign. She took his hand and squeezed. "Come on."

He followed, and she hoped it would do him some good. They strolled through the forest, and she wasn't bothered by the silence, Remus seemed to enjoy it, the tenseness of his shoulders disappearing, to be replaced by calm and relaxation. He even took her hand in his as they walked.

When they had nearly made it out of the forest and back to their home, she asked him if she could accompany him on the day of the moon.

Instantly, she realized that it was a bad idea.

Remus tensed up as soon as the question was out of her mouth, and she regretted it immediately.

"No," the word was out of his mouth almost instantly.

"Why? The moon is going to be bad, you said it yourself!"

"All the more reason for you not to come!"

"Remus, you're being insensitive!"

"On the contrary, I _am_ being sensitive. Dora, you have a child with you now! You can't think I would just disregard that?!"

"Remus, you'll have Wolfsbane! You will be _fine_ , and either way you wouldn't hurt me even if you weren't in your right mind. That's just how you are, Remus."

"Tonks, you are missing the point. Without Wolfsbane, I am not Remus. You wouldn't understand. You've never seen me like that, and I don't ever want you too!" By this point they were yelling at each other and nearing the house even more. Nymphadora was hurt, but it was the fact that he called her Tonks that stung the most. He had never, ever called her by her surname. When they first met, he always called her Nymphadora. When they were married it was Dora, or Nymph. Never Tonks.

"I don't understand?! Well, then enlighten me, Remus!"

"I turn into a heartless beast one night a month, and this one night, I don't want you with me because it is going to be horrible! I don't know what the Wolfsbane will do to alleviate it, but if there is a chance that it will do nothing and I _will_ turn into a full werewolf."

"Remus…" the metamorphmagus tried to interject, but he waved her off.

"Oh, let's not forget the fact that you are carrying a child. Not just any child, _my_ child, who I don't want to harm in any way. Also the fact that with Teddy I _ran away_ because I was so afraid of hurting him!" Remus stormed off to the house, slamming the door behind him. A minute later, Andromeda opened it and looked at her daughter who was standing in shock.

"What is it? I heard yelling!"

Not for the first time, the metamorphamagus was relieved they didn't have neighbors. Tonks walked in the door. "Nothing. This is going to be a bad moon."

Remus came back downstairs for dinner, then retreated back up to his office after dinner. When Tonks went up to go to bed, he ready and waiting for her. At first, she tried to ignore him, but he just sat at the edge of the bed and watched her as she went through her pre-bed routine. When she finally came to bed and laid down under the covers he was still sitting there and watching. She sighed.

"Come to bed already, Remus."

"You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I yelled all those horrible things!"

"So you yelled what came through your mind, big deal. We all do that. You're still here right? You're apologizing?"

He nodded.

"So come to bed, Remus."

He smiled, looking relieved, and climbed into bed next to her. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are."

He seemed reluctant to touch her and she literally had to grab his hand to make him finally relax. "I'm not mad, Remus. Go to sleep."

He pressed a kiss to her temple. "I don't deserve you."

She sighed. "Here we go again with the 'I'm not worthy' crap. Remus, we have been married for a year, we have a child and another one on the way," she smiled. "I guess we are pretty fast movers aren't we?"

He chuckled. "I suppose we are."

She smiled, realized she was off track and continued, "Are you having doubts about marrying me? Because I think it's _slightly_ too late for that."

He smiled and gave a sigh of content. "I don't think I could ever regret marrying you. Ever."

"Good. Let's keep it that way."

 **I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review!**


	18. Remember the Good Times

**Here we go! Sorry about being late, but I think it's pretty long, so that kinda makes up for it right?**

 **Disclaimer: don't own.**

Remus was right, and he did keep getting worse. Tonks had to go into work but Andromeda stayed home and tried to calm him or keep him calm. He often took long walks in the forest and would find a clearing and just sit there, thinking of nothing.

Teddy seemed to be helpful to him. He could never be mad when Teddy was there because his son would make him laugh.

The fact that laughing and happiness would banish the bad thoughts sparked an idea in Andromeda's head. She figured if there was some way to keep Remus happy, he would stay that way. Now, obviously his family was one, but that was hardly a permanent solution, soon someone was bound to say something that triggered a reaction.

Then she remembered Harry. Harry, who had recently acquired a Pensive. She talked to Remus about the idea and he agreed that that seemed like a good idea.

He flooed Harry later that night, and Harry promised to bring the Pensive over the next morning.

True to his word, he arrived in good time, and Remus had him put the Pensive in his office. Harry stayed for coffee and biscuits, but then he had to leave and go into work. When he left, Remus retreated up to his office to use it.

He spent the morning reveling in various happy memories, from different stages in his life. Tonks came up once and he dragged her along on an adventure with the Marauders.

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

She smiled. "Alright. What are you doing?"

"On this one, we decided that we would paint the inside of Filch's office fluorescent blue. When he tried to remove it, it changed to purple. The only way to remove it was wait."

They dove into the memory and Tonks watched as her husband's face lit up as they followed his teenage self around the castle.

The four Marauders were using the Invisibility cloak and various stages of disillusionment charms and cloaking charms. James was under the cloak, and Remus explained that he wouldn't let anyone else under it once it became evident that they were too big to all fit anymore. Sirius was using a disillusionment charm, but he also appeared to have something over his mouth to muffle his breathing. Remus had a highly advanced disillusionment charm.

"What can I say? We all did our own. It's not my fault that I neglected to share that I had a charm that was way better than Sirius and Peter's?"

Tonks laughed. "Very nice. You weren't as innocent as you would like us to think."

Suddenly, James poked his hand out of the cloak and made a motion. The boys stiffened and slammed themselves against the wall, slowing and quieting their breathing.

A teacher walked by, passing an inch from Sirius' foot, and kept going.

James made another sign with his hand when the teacher was a safe distance away and they continued to Filch's office. Once there, Sirius muttered an _Alohomora_ , and a couple other charms that Tonks didn't recognize.

"We made up our own charms sometimes."

The boys got in and locked the door behind them. There, they removed their disillusionment charms and Remus cast lumos.

Sirius and James set to work getting the walls colored and Peter and Remus started writing a message on the back of the door. The message read, _Got you again! You really need to update those locking charms. Guess who!_

Peter snickered as Remus wrote it, and they finished up. The Marauders snuck back out to the Gryffindor tower, Remus still following. Tonks smiled as they neared it.

"I always wondered where it was. So it's behind that portrait?"

Remus nodded, and they entered the common room. The boys ran up to their dorm and when they got there, burst out laughing.

"Imagining his face...can't stop laughing...going to be so funny," James gasped out. Remus dug out some chocolate from a stash under his bed and passed it out.

"To our success!"

"To our success!" They echoed.

"And many more!" James exclaimed.

It was then that Remus decided it was time to head back, he clasped his wife's hand and they exited the memory.

When they got out, Tonks burst out laughing. "You guys were crazy! I wish I had thought of that during my school days!"

Remus smiled wryly. "Trust me, you don't. I believe James and Sirius still hold the record for most detentions ever…but the twins are pretty close."

Andromeda walked in, "Harry, are you sure you don't need anything?"

"No, seriously Gran, I'm fine."

He walked in to see them both smiling. "Darn, I've missed all the fun haven't I?"

Remus' smiled faded slightly. "Not entirely. I have a memory I wanted to show you...if you want of course."

Harry nodded eagerly, like a child for whom Christmas had come early. "What is it?"

Remus offered no reply, instead just saying, "take my hand. I'm going to need the support as much as you." Harry looked confused and a bit worried, but honored the request and Remus dove them into the memory.

It was snowy, and obviously Christmas, for there were many trees decorated. They were at the door to a small cottage, and they watched as a younger Remus knocked on the door.

A female voice cried, "Come in!" and Harry realized with a start where they were.

Younger Remus opened the door to find Lily, James and one year old Harry Potter in the living room.

Harry stopped, startled, then walked slowly over to his parents. "Mum? Dad?" he whispered.

"It's your first Christmas," Remus said. "Lily and James invited all of us over."

" _All_ of us?" Harry asked. Remus simply pulled him to the side of the room as Sirius strolled in.  
Harry examined his godfather. He was wearing a leather jacket and a Beatles shirt, with some ripped jeans. That was pretty much what Harry had expected.

"Hey, Pads. Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge. You too Moony, you look like you could use a square meal."

Moony merely smiled and dipped his head, slightly embarrassed, "Thanks Prongs."

"No problem, Remus," it was Lily who answered. "You know we're here for you if you need anything right?"

"I don't want to take advantage, but thanks."

"Nonsense! What we have is yours," James cried.

"Gee, thanks Prongs!" Sirius cried, walking into the kitchen. Lily just smiled fondly. "It smells heavenly in here Lily! What're you making?"

"Shepherd's Pie, as per usual Sirius."

The memory skipped ahead to when they were all sitting at dinner, and Harry noticed that Moony had double on his plate.

In that moment, Harry knew that the original Molly Weasley had been Lily Potter.

He and Remus stood in the corner and watched, Remus' hand resting on Harry's shoulder. Harry was rather moved by the entire thing, and when they all moved back into the living room and the comfortable couches, Harry wished, not for the first time, that he could have known his parents. Would there have been more nights like this? Where James would have entertained Harry with stories from their school days, where he would have known magic all his life, known his _family_ all his life.

When the night ended, with Sirius passed out on the couch and Moony falling asleep curled up in a chair by the fire, Remus gently took Harry's hand.

"Ready to go?"

Harry drank in one more look of his parents and nodded. They excited the memory and Remus instantly collapsed in a chair. "Remus?" Harry asked, worried.

"I'm fine." Remus looked up, and he had some tears in his eyes. "I didn't realize seeing them again would make me miss them even more."

Harry nodded. "I feel the same way. Remus…" he paused.

"Yes…?" Remus prompted, ever the professor.

Harry looked rather timid as he said, "Would it be okay, and you don't have to say yes, I mean, it's only if you want to, if you think it's too much for you…"

"Merlin, spit it out, Harry!"

"Would you show me more of your memories of them?"

Remus looked slightly shocked, but then he smiled. "What brought this on?"

"Well, it's just that the only memories I have of the Marauders is from Snape, and my dad, well, he was an idiot."

"You want to get to know him as he was for us?" Harry nodded. Remus grinned. "Well, I'm warning you that he was an idiot around us too, so don't expect much. I'd be happy to show you some memories I have."

"Thank you!" Harry cried.

"We can start tomorrow if you want. Maybe a memory or two a day? I know you have a life, I wouldn't want to keep you forever."

"I don't want to keep you from your family either, Moony."

Remus spread his hands. "Well, right now I'm not exactly busy…"

"But you have Teddy, also Tonks…"

Remus burst out laughing. "I see your point."

"What's this I hear?! Something about me, I'm guessing by the guilty looks on both your faces," Tonks entered with Teddy in her arms. The one year old smiled when he saw his father and reached for him.

Remus took Teddy from his wife and brought out his wand, entertaining the child with some charms.

"Moony… Are those…"

Remus took a look at the charms he was using and realized he had just created a small stag, wolf and dog that were bounding around the child. Unconsciously, he had just used the same charm that James had in the memory they had just been in.

"So it is… Remind me to teach you this charm sometime."

"What am I missing?" Tonks asked. "Oh! That's you isn't it! And James and Sirius?"

Remus nodded. "This is the charm that James would use to illustrate our adventures. Apparently, I did it after seeing him do it for Harry."

"See him… That's the memory you just saw? From before?"

Remus nodded. "It's going to be a regular thing. I'm going to help Harry know his parents."

"Remus, that's amazing. Who's idea was it?"

"Mine," Harry spoke up. "The only stuff I know was that my dad was a huge dork, and I know that from Snape. I want to know what it was like for his friends."

"Harry, that's such a great idea. If I can help you in any way, you just let me know."

"Actually, a pick me up for Moony might be smart."

Tonks took one look at Remus slumped in his chair and smiled. "Coming right up."

Remus sat up. "That might not be so smart if Tonks is making it…"

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. It can't be that hard can it?"

...

Five minutes and a ruined pick me up later she came back upstairs. "Nevermind."

 **Oh Tonks... But that's why we love her. My favorite line is:** **In that moment, Harry knew that the original Molly Weasley had been Lily Potter.**

 **Rather proud of that... :) REVIEW**


	19. Fighting in the Moonlight

**Thanks for being patient with me while I got this one up!**

 **Hope you like it!**

The moon came along, and that day, Remus pretty much stayed in bed all day, resting. He mainly slept, but Tonks came up with food occasionally, but she knew to leave him alone. He didn't feel very good but he tried to be as positive as possible. He still wouldn't let Tonks come with him, even though she had been before, because he was convinced that this moon was going to be absolutely horrible.

He took his dose of Wolfsbane, then he let Tonks make a portkey for him to go to the shrieking shack and left.

Once there, he put his cloak, wand and his cane in a corner where the wolf would not find them and locked himself in.

The moon rose.

He watched the light creeping through the window and took a deep breath before it finally hit him. His screams echoed throughout the room as he transformed. The whole time, he was fighting for control of his mind.

The Wolf shook its head, growling. Inside, Remus was fighting for control, the Wolfsbane wasn't working for the Wolf was strong tonight. It had prepared for this.

The Wolf started pacing, shaking its head as it did so. Remus was still fighting but the Wolf wouldn't have it, it wanted freedom. It was hungry.

 _No! Remus remember your wife, your children, Harry, you promised Harry you would help him know his parents! You can't leave that._ Remus thought, slowly the Wolf calmed, and Remus took control.

He flopped on the small carpet, and laid there, panting.

But the Wolf was restless. When Remus slept, the Wolf awoke. His blue eyes opened, and this time they were amber. It shook his head and started pacing. It found the door, scratched at it, and when it wouldn't open, threw itself at it. The movement woke Remus, who scrabbled for purchase in his mind.

 _Oh, Merlin help me,_ he thought. He started fighting the Wolf again, and the body of the Wolf followed its movements, rolling and pouncing.

Remus didn't know how to explain it, and he would struggle later when asked, but it was almost like they were in an expanse in Remus' mind. There wasn't anything but black, Remus and the Wolf. Whoever had control would blink in and out, so Remus was now fighting a wolf who would blink and be somewhere else entirely when it reappeared.

Then Remus remembered something crucial. They were in _his_ mind. So he stood up straight, allowed himself a second to take a deep breath and closed his eyes. The Wolf began stalking him, figuring it might be smart to wait since Remus looked like he was up to something.

Remus exhaled, then focused and suddenly he had his wand gripped in his hand. He didn't need to see, he just _knew_.

His wand arm moved and he fired a blasting charm that hit the Wolf dead center. The Wolf flew back and landed with a thud and a whimper. Now it was definitely wary, as Remus continued with his spells, finally asserting his dominance.

Remus exhaled, and commanded the Wolf to stay.

Back in the shrieking shack, Remus-as-the-wolf opened his sky blue eyes. He groaned, realizing that shooting all those spells at the Wolf while he was in control had probably been a bad idea, for now he was the one feeling the affects.

He stretched, arching his back in a way more reminiscent of a cat and laid down in a ball again, watching the moon from between his paws.

It really was beautiful, he decided, even if it was the cause of much pain every month. He sat there watching, until it dipped below the horizon and he started the painful transformation back.

When he had become human again, he slumped against the wall, panting. He scrabbled for his wand, when he got it, he used it to send a patronus.

* * *

Tonks was waiting in their room, fidgeting, when the patronus arrive. The silver wolf bounded in, and stopped next to her. It opened it's mouth and spoke in Remus' voice. "Hey, Dora. I'm alive…" he stopped to take a deep breath. "But, not quite unharmed. I would really appreciate it if you could come get me, I don't really feel up to apparating right now."

Tonks chuckled, that was such a Remus message. She grabbed her cloak and told Andromeda where she was going. Apparating in front of the Shrieking shack, she opened the door. "Remus?"

"Up here," he called.

She ascended the stairs to find him sitting against the wall with his eyes closed. He looked rather beat up, and was bleeding from a scratch on his cheek. "Hi," Dora said, sitting next to him. "Does that hurt?"

"What?"

"The scratch on your cheek."

He felt for it, then drew his hand back and found blood on his fingers. "Huh. Didn't even notice it."

"What happened last night?"

"Wolfsbane was slightly defective. The Wolf seemed to be more awake, or alert. I fought for my mind all night. I was partially successful at least."

She squeezed his hand. "Let's get you home." They stood, Remus on slightly shaky legs, grabbed his stuff, and disapparated home.

When they arrived, Andromeda started fussing over Remus, demanding she allow her to heal him as best she could. When he agreed and was promptly driven over to lay down on the couch, her inner Healer came out.

"Well," she finally deduced. "You're just banged up pretty well. You'll make a full recovery. The worst are the scratches. You've got some pretty nice bruises too."

Remus sighed. "Well that's normal. Thank you Andromeda."

"Anytime. You shouldn't have to suffer like this."

He waved her off. "I'm used to it by now. I've definitely had worse."

"I still don't think it's right. You're a good man, Remus. A good man who deserves everything he's got. I think your whole 'worthless' mantra is completely idiotic. You are anything _but_ worthless."

"Thank you, Andromeda," Remus murmured.

"Feeling better, Remus? Tea?" Tonks called.

"Yes please," he answered.

He was grateful, he decided when Tonks came in with his tea and gave him a peck on the cheek. And he was glad to have a family that cared about him. He wasn't completely worthless if he could make his wife smile a radiant smile that made his whole day brighter.


	20. Marauding Memories

**EDIT 12/24/17: I literally changed one sentence. haha.**

 **Woo! Chapter 20 and 60 pages in my document! #Milestone!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own.**

"Harry, come in, come in," Remus said from his place in the chair.

Harry walked in, slightly hesitantly, "Are you sure, what with your current state…?"

Remus tapped his cane against the chair leg impatiently. He rose an eyebrow, "I've never been better, Harry. Now…" he rose and stretched. "I didn't know which memory to show you but then I realized that if you want to see the caring side of your father… no better day than after the full moon. Shall we?"

They dove into the memory. Instantly they found themselves in the Hospital ward. Madame Pomfrey was tending to a patient in the corner, and there was a bed with closed curtains around it to the side. It was rather empty this day, and quiet.

Well, not quite as quiet as it could be.

"Well, hurry up then!"

"I can't help it if I'm shorter than you guys! You slow down!"

There was an audible sigh. "No."

"What do you mean, _no_?!"

"Will you two _shut up_ please?"

The door opened to three teenagers. They were in their fourth year it seemed, and Harry recognized all of them.

Two of them were tall and gangly, with mops of black hair. The third was shorter, with blond hair. James Potter glared one last time at Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black, who were the two that had been bickering, and walked in.

"Where is he?"

"Hello, Mr. Potter. Same place as always."

"Thanks."

"And, boys, please do be careful. He's fragile right now."

Sobered, the boys nodded. Tentatively, James advanced towards the closed off bed.

"Moony?" He asked softly.

There was a groan, then the curtains slid to the side. A younger Remus was sitting up in bed, his wand clutched in a hand, a book in the other. He shifted again, wincing and stifling another groan. "Hi, Prongs, Pads, Peter."

"Why don't I get to be called my code name?" Peter complained.

"Because it doesn't start with a 'p', and I wanted to use all the names that started with that letter," Remus explained, slightly sharply.

"Oh," Peter detected the danger and backed off.

"I brought you chocolate," Padfoot announced, placing a bar of Honeydukes Finest on the bedside table.

Remus practically pounced on the chocolate, ripped off the paper, and took a big bite. "Thank you," he said around his mouthful.

James burst out laughing. "Same old Moony, even after a moon!"

Remus shrugged. "What can I say?"

"How bad was it this month?" Sirius asked.

Moony took a moment to swallow, then announced, "Bad."

"What happened? If you don't mind that is."

"The Wolf decided to throw itself at the door all night." He motioned to his side and the purple bruises all along it. "When that didn't work, he decided to scratch himself. So, yay!"

James' expression softened. "I'm sorry Moony." He looked around for Madame Pomfrey, when he didn't see her, he leaned in closer. "We've almost got it, I swear."

Moony got on the defensive. "I don't want you to come near me then! How many times do I have to tell you? It's dangerous!"

"Shhh!" James interjected, looking around to see if anybody heard. "Someone'll hear you!"

"I don't care!" Moony cried, but lowered his voice anyway. "If they do, they'll stop you. I don't want to hurt you! I couldn't bear it if I hurt you, or worse, infected you!"

Sirius grinned roguishly. "If you do bite me, at least you won't have to be alone anymore."

Moony's eyes moistened, and he smiled. "You guys are the best."

"Now, now, what are you doing to my patient? Making him cry!" Madame Pomfrey cried. "Out! Out all of you!"

Moony made a move to get out of the bed and she glared at him. "Now what do you think you're doing young man?"

"Well, you said all of us out, so…" He deadpanned, motioning towards the door while James sniggered.

She rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant and you know it. Back in bed, now. You three have classes to go to don't you?" she raised an eyebrow, but her mouth twitched.

"Yes Madame Pomfrey!" The three chorused.

"But we'll be back tomorrow and you know it!" Sirius said with a wink. Pomfrey rolled her eyes and hustled them out.

She walked back over to Moony. "Now, you should be resting, Mr. _Moony_..."

The memory faded as Remus pulled Harry out of the Pensive. He smiled. "As you can see, he was, as was Sirius, very kind to me before and after moons."

Harry smiled. "Thank you for showing me that memory."

"No problem, Harry-" suddenly he gasped and grabbed his side.

"Remus!"

"I'm okay, I'm okay," he sat down in his chair.

"Everything going alright in here?" Tonks looked in. Remus tried to hastily pretend he was okay, but Tonks knew him too well.

Harry smirked. "There's no point in hiding it, Moony. Women always find out," he raised an eyebrow. "No matter how hard you try to hide it."

"Yes we do, now, what happened this time?"

"My side…" Remus groaned.

"Is it that wound that refused to close?"

"Yeah, I think the numbing wore off."

"Well, we can't have that can we?" she moved towards him.

"I can do it myself, Dora." She simply tutted and crouched down to his level.

"You're reminding me so much of your mother right now."

Tonks chuckled. "Good. You listen to her." She lifted his shirt to expose the wound, and winced when she saw it.

"Ooh, that looks painful," Harry commented. Tonks murmured a spell, but the wound just wouldn't close.

"Time to break out the bandages," she muttered. "I'll be right back. _Don't move._ "

Remus groaned. "Sorry about this, Harry. I had planned to show you another memory…"

"It's totally fine, Moony. You should be resting anyway, it's the day after the full moon."

"Harry's right you know," his wife said, re-entering the room with a roll of bandages. "You should be resting, especially because of what happened last night."

"What happened?" asked Harry curiously.

Dora glanced between the two men. "You mean he didn't tell you?"

" _Dora_ …" Remus protested.

She ignored him. "Remus didn't have full control. Something happened with the Wolfsbane, and he had to fight for control. He threw a bunch of spells at the Wolf during their fight, and when he gained back control of the body, those spells were still effective."

"It wasn't the brightest move in hindsight, but I was hardly thinking it through at the time. Thank you, dear."

Tonks stood up, examining her handiwork. "Well, it's crude, but it'll do. Now, to bed with you!"

Remus sighed. "I'm predicting this is a fight I'm going to lose, so I'd better go. Sorry about that Harry."

Harry smiled. "It's completely okay. I get it. Go rest. I'll come back in a few days after you've recuperated." Remus offered a grateful smile then limped out of the room, the sounds of his cane fading gently as he went down the hall.

Tonks turned to Harry and shook her head. "Honestly, I don't know what I'll do with him. Seems to think he's in top form the day after the Moon, thinking he can do whatever he wants. He's just become accustomed to the Wolfsbane being effective and coming out unscathed."

Harry chuckled. "I doubt that's what he's thinking. He puts on a show for you, but underneath he knows you're right. He just doesn't want to be seen as weak."

"I'd better go talk to him. You're welcome to go see Teddy, he's downstairs playing with Mum. Have a nice day, Harry."

"Merlin, Tonks. What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're… mature."

Tonks burst out laughing. "Motherhood changes everybody. Even rebellious I'll-Bat-Bogey-hex-you-into-tomorrow-if-you-offend-me-or-my-family Ginny Potter. You'll see soon enough," she added with a wink and Harry blushed.

"See you around, Tonks."

"Yeah." She gave a wave over her shoulder and walked out. She arrived in their room and found Remus lying back, eyes closed. She started to back out, but he called out to her.

"No, stay, please." Her eyes softened and she lay next to him on the bed, careful of his wound. He shifted to look at her and placed his hand on her still flat stomach.

"I love you."

She still got butterflies whenever he looked at her that way. _How is it possible to love a single person this much_ , she wondered as their lips met.

"I love you too," she murmured, covering his hand with hers.

Review, review, review!


	21. Help I'm Scared of Life

**EDIT 12/24/17: I just had to change the subject Hermione taught.**

 **Here we go! Chapter 21!**

 **I don't own**

The end of term feast was wonderful, full of fun. Gryffindor won the House Cup, keeping up it's streak, partially due to Ginny's great Seeker abilities. It was also due to his students, who excelled academically and flourished under Hermione teaching History of Magic.

They were eating when it happened.

Honestly, no one was surprised, they had all seen it coming. The fireworks came first. Then it was the headless horsemen that came running in and causing basic mayhem. Peeves helped out a little, but he strayed from the plan enough to do his own thing. When they were finished, and one last firework burst, CONGRATULATIONS GRYFFINDOR, (THOUGH I REALLY EXPECTED NOTHING LESS), the Hall burst into applause.

Remus smiled, pleased, as Hagrid slammed him on the back. Then McGonagall stood for her final speech.

"Congratulations Gryffindor, on another year of winning. I am very proud of all of you for your excellent year and not too much trouble making," she looked pointedly at Remus.

"That wasn't enough?" Remus asked. "Alright. I'll make sure to live up to your expectations next year."

She rolled her eyes as some students snickered. "Anyway. Please refrain from commenting in the future. The final standings are thus: Slytherin and Ravenclaw in a tie for third with 378 points, Hufflepuff in second with 410 points and Gryffindor in first with 455 points." A loud cheer came up from the Gryffindor table. "So, Remus if you please."

He nodded, waved his hand, and all the banners shimmered and changed from displaying the Hogwarts crest to the roaring lion of Gryffindor.

"So, now ends our year. Seventh years will be departing into the world. I wish you all luck in your lives. Let us eat!" The students dug in, and soon, the feast was over, and with it, the school year.

Remus returned to his office, where all of his things were packed up in boxes, ready to go home and be stored into the attic until next year. He walked to the door, turned back, smiled, and closed the door.

Walking through the halls, he walked past many students trying in vain to convince their heads of house or prefects to let them stay up late.

"Professor Lupin! Professor Lupin!"

Remus turned to find one of his third year students running up to him. "Yes, Darren?"

"Do you give us permission to throw an end of the year party in the dorm all night?"

Remus laughed. "Of course. Knock yourselves out." he smiled down at his student. "Out of curiosity, would you have done it anyway if I had said no?"

Darren smiled sheepishly. "Probably, sir."

"I would expect as much."

Now Darren was very confused. "Sir?"

"Gryffindor is known for having the best end of year parties. I would be extremely disappointed if my house didn't have one because of a disapproving teacher." He smiled and winked. "Though, Darren, I'm rather inclined to come join you all."

Darren grinned. "Thank you sir! We won't let you down!"

Smiling, Remus bid a good night to Darren and walked outside. He apparated home.

A crack announced his arrival, and if that hadn't done the job, he called out as well. "I'm home!"

"We're in the kitchen, Remus!" Andromeda called.

" _We_? Is Tonks helping? If so, I would like to skip dinner tonight. I'm not interested in burnt cardboard."

"Hardy har."

Remus walked in. Taken aback he sniffed again to be sure. "It smells… good?"

"See, I can cook if I want to."

Remus shrugged. "Apparently so!" He walked over and whispered in Andromeda's ear, "Where was this when we were dating?" This remark caused the older woman to snort and Tonks to cry in outrage.

"Hey!" she cried, as he stuck his finger in the cake batter and licked it. She herded him out of the kitchen with her chocolate covered spoon. "You can have some later."

He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. "Okay, okay. I'll wait. Where's Teddy?"

"Upstairs with Harry."

"Harry's here?"

"Yeah, he said there was something he had to tell you and so I invited him to wait."

"Any idea what it was?"

She shrugged. "No clue."

He walked upstairs to put his stuff down in the office and get out of his robes. "Be with you in a moment, Harry!" he called, and a minute later found him in Teddy's room with the young child. As soon as his son saw him he grinned.

"Dada!"

"Hi Teddy!" Remus bent to pick up the child. He kissed his son's nose which made the infant giggle. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about, Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath. "What happens if Ginny's pregnant?"

Remus did a double take. "Harry, that's wonderful!"

"That's the problem, Remus. Is it?"

"Ah," Remus eased himself down into a chair. " _This_ is why you wanted to talk to me."

Harry blushed. "Yeah."

"Harry, having a child is nothing to be ashamed of. Why are you worried?"

"I'm not ready to be a father yet, Remus! Ginny's barely out of Hogwarts! Got out today in fact! And these hands, these are the hands of a warrior who has seen way too much. These are not the hands of a father."

"Harry, take it from me, running away is the worst thing to do. You can not run away from this."

"I can't help it if I'm fricking scared. I'm scared out of my wits. I've faced down dark wizards. I've faced Hermione in school during OWLs without caffeine. But this...This is the scariest thing."

Remus got up and placed a hand on the shaking man's shoulder. "Harry… You are going to be a great father-"

"Ginny's pregnant?! Harry that's wonderful!" Tonks cried bursting in.

"Thank you, Tonks."

The woman in question exchanged a significant look with her husband and he sighed. "Go ahead. It was going to come up sooner or later."

"What?"

"Harry, we'll be right alongside you the entire way," she said, placing a hand on her stomach and arching an eyebrow.

"Blimey! Tonks, you too?! Well, you've sure done a good job of covering it up!"

"Thank you, Harry. We would appreciate it if you kept it moderately quiet though."

He nodded. Then he sighed. "I'd better get back. Ginny will be wondering where I am."

"Harry, you're going to be a great father. Don't you worry. Now, you get back to your wife young man, because running away is the worst thing you can do…" Tonks glared at her husband.

"How many times do I have to apologize?" Remus cried, throwing his free hand in the air.

Tonks laughed. "Good luck, Harry. You won't need it."

 **There. Now, I realize I'm straying into dangerous territory here, cause it's getting more HEADCANON-ISH (dun dun dunn) but, I think if Ginny and Harry didn't have Teddy as their first son, they would have had James a whole lot earlier... :) don't kill me.**

 **Review! REVIEW! _REVIEW_! (please)**


	22. Sorting Hat

**EDIT 12/24/17: I'm so ready for Christmas. I wish I could spend it at Hogwarts...**

 **Sorry it's late! I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. This is the one I missed last week.**

"This memory is a lot earlier than any than I've showed you so far. Ready?"

Harry nodded.

"Here we go."

They were suddenly in a train compartment. Young Remus was sitting and staring out of the window. Suddenly the door opened and two boys came in chatting.

"-Here, this one is empty, we can take it." chirped the taller of the two. Harry wouldn't have been able to tell the boys apart had the other one not been wearing glasses. So this was what 11 year old Sirius looked like. Harry had to stifle a laugh, and he looked over to older Remus who was doing the same. Sirius just looked so much _not_ like Sirius with his neatly trimmed hair and nice button up shirt with clean jeans and a vest.

"Oh!" James spotted Moony. "It's not empty. Hey mate! You mind if we sit here?"

"Sure," Moony mumbled.

"Thanks! What's your name?"

"Remus."

"What? I can't hear you with your face pressed against the window like that."

Moony turned to look at them. "I said it's Remus."

"Cool! Like in the Roman myth with Lupa?" Sirius asked.

Remus looked slightly surprised that he knew that. "Yeah, actually. My mum's a big fan of all the myths. Of course she named me after the one that dies."

James sniggered. "Well I think it's cool."

"Thanks."

"I'm Sirius Black, and this is James Potter."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "A Black with a Potter? I'm surprised, honestly."

Sirius looked defeated. "So you know my family history, eh? I don't know why I'm shocked, almost everybody pureblood does."

"Oh, I'm not pureblood. I'm half-blood. My dad's the one that's a wizard, mum's a muggle."

A triumphant smile flashed across Sirius' face. "Perfect!"

Eyebrows raised, Remus asked, "Pardon? Is there something I'm missing here?"

"I'm trying to stray as far from the Black legacy as I can. So, hanging around a Potter and a Half-blood should help. Now we just gotta find someone who's neither…"

The memory flashed forward to the sorting. Sirius was walking up to the hat that rested on the stool, McGonagall, looking years younger, placed it on his head and it rested there for a few minutes, until finally deciding. "GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a loud cheer as Lucius Malfoy, and Bellatrix looked on. Andromeda watched him with a expression, was that relief? On her face.

Sirius ran over to the table and slipped into place beside a tall 7th year who ruffled his hair.

Soon, "Evans, Lily" was said and Harry watched as the hat decided on Gryffindor.

They watched as the line got closer and then "Lupin, Remus!" was called up. Harry watched as the hat debated, and then smiled when Gryffindor was announced.

"Almost a hatstall, eh, Remus?" He asked.

"Yeah. It couldn't decide between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor." Soon Peter was announced but Harry noticed Sirius and Moony not really paying attention.

"We didn't know him at the time," Remus explained. Soon it was James' turn to go up.

The hat was barely placed on his head when it called, "Gryffindor!"

He ran to sit next to Sirius and Moony, and they all ate, relishing in their victory of being put into Gryffindor, the house of the brave.

 ** **There we go, I liked working with the young marauders.****

 ** **REVIEW****


	23. Beach Party!

**EDIT 12/24/17: I like swimming.**

 **Here we go! I know it's not the next day like I promised, but still. Close enough.**

"Five more minutes," Remus grumbled, burying his head farther in the pillow.

Dora groaned. "You said that five minutes ago! Come on, let's do something!"

Remus turned his head. "Like what?"

He had stumped her for the moment and got those desired five more minutes of relaxation before she cried out triumphantly. "Let's go to the beach!"

Remus blinked, not sure if he had heard the suggestion right. "Go...to the beach?"

"Yes! It's summer, we might as well!"

He wanted to object that it was very close to being fall and the water would no doubt be cold. Instead he felt himself nodding and agreeing. "Okay."

Dora pulled on his arm. "Well, let's go then! Get moving!"

He groaned good naturedly, but smiled and got up. "I don't know if I even have a swimsuit…" he muttered, searching through his drawers.

"I think my dad had some trunks that should probably fit you, let me go see."

She returned a couple minutes later with a grin. "Here we go!" She held up some navy trunks for him. "They should fit. You can keep them too, Mum doesn't have any need for them."

"Thanks," he grabbed the swimsuit and left to change in the bathroom, giving her their room to change. He put on the swimsuit and a t-shirt and exited the bathroom. "Dora, I'm going to get Teddy. He has a swimsuit, right?"

"Yeah," she answered. "I'm pretty sure we got him one before."

He walked into the toddler's room, and shook him awake gently. "Hey, Teddy. Wake up bud."

"Da?" Teddy mumbled.

"Hey, kiddo! Wake up. We're going to the beach."

"Bech?" Teddy tested out the new word. "Wha a bech?"

"I'll show you when we get there, let's get your swimsuit on."

"Swi sui?"

"Yeah. Come on…" he lifted the kid out of his crib, and held him as he searched for the suit. He ended up finding a bright yellow suit. He grinned and put it on the squirming child. "Alright, let's go eat some food."

"Foo!"

Remus chuckled. "Yep. Food."

When they got downstairs, they found that Andromeda was making breakfast while Tonks was levitating plates and such to the table. Remus' eyes immediately grew wide and he attempted to use wandless magic to help her.

"I've got it!"  
He raised an eyebrow dubiously. "Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, okay!"

Andromeda served up some eggs and toast for breakfast and then they headed out to the beach. They arrived and claimed a spot on the sand, it was fairly easy to get one because there weren't many people there. Teddy was immediately captivated by the waves, and refused to take his eyes off them. His eyes shifted to match the blue of the waves, and Tonks laughed.

"Dora, what about the Muggles?" Remus whispered.

"They won't notice. We'll just have to have Teddy wearing a hat at all times."

"He should always be wearing a hat, Nymphadora. The sun's rays aren't good for small children," Andromeda lectured.

"Sure Mum, alright," she rolled her eyes at Remus behind her mother's back and he stifled a laugh.  
Teddy pointed at the water. "Waer! Waer!"

"Yeah, Teddy! Water! You wanna go swim?" Dora asked.

"Swi?"

Remus smiled fondly. "Come on, Ted. Let's go see the water." Teddy clapped his hands excitedly and toddled towards the water. Remus and Tonks walked along behind him, watching closely. When Teddy hit the water, he plopped down and reached out for it. Remus scooped him up and waded in deeper, followed by Tonks.

"Ooh! It's chilly!" she cried as she got in deeper. Suddenly there was a maniacal glint in her eyes as she dove further in. She emerged, her brown hair sodding wet and splashed some water towards her husband and son. Teddy burst out laughing, and Remus smirked.

"So that's how you wanna play it, huh?"

Tonks laughed and swam away from them. "Gotta catch me first!"

Remus turned to Teddy. "Think we can catch her, buddy?"

"Ya!"

Remus put Teddy on his shoulders and started half walking half swimming in pursuit of Tonks. When they finally reached her, they had gotten farther in the water.

"Whew! That was fun!"

Remus chuckled. "Let's get back," he said. "You get Ted."

She grinned. "Is the big bad wolfy tired?"

He rolled his eyes at her teasing tone. "Yes." He took a deep breath and submerged himself completely. He came back up, shook his bangs out of his eyes and exclaimed, "Race you!"

He didn't wait for her reply and splashed away, his stroke very clean, Tonks noticed.

She turned to Teddy. "Can we beat dad?"

"Ya!" Teddy giggled.

"Okay then!" She started moving towards the shore. Remus had slowed down and was swimming backwards, watching them with a smile on his face. He reached the shore first, and sat down in the sand.

Finally, they reached it too and Tonks sat down next to him. She sat Teddy down in front of them and leaned her head on Remus' shoulder.

"When did you learn to swim?"

He smiled. "A long time ago. Why? Are you jealous of my amazing skills?"

"No. I just can't help but feel you had an advantage. I was hindered by an infant." She chuckled.

He laughed and they subsided into silence, watching their child play in front of them.

 **REVIEW!**


	24. The Moon Will Be Different This Time

The summer passed, Remus took on some tutoring jobs with muggle and wizard children, and helped Hermione with her pamphlets. Near the end of the summer, when he was starting to plan his lessons and get ready, McGonagall requested to talk to him. She told him to meet her in front of the Leaky Cauldron the next day. Kingsley would also be there.

Remus arrived on time, and leaned against the wall while he waited. The full moon was in eight days and he could feel it approaching in his bones. Kingsley arrived next, and walked over to Remus. That of course started the muttering because, _it's the Minister of Magic_. Remus felt only slightly uncomfortable, but Kingsley smiled and put him at ease.

Minerva arrived, and she brought them both inside and had Tom put them in a private room.

"So, Remus, I have something I need your help with. Kingsley must know of this of course, being our Minister, that is why he is here. Tea?"

Remus nodded. "Thank you."

"As you both know, there was an influx of werewolf attacks during the war, on many small children. Most were killed, Remus I really am sorry to have to bring this up, do try to not look that revolted. But some were left to suffer. Most were then abandoned by their parents, and we have since taken care of them, but the lucky few who haven't gotten abandoned have been transforming in secret. One such muggle-born child, her name is Evie, has recently been contacted about an admission to Hogwarts."

Remus could see where this was going now. He leaned back in his chair. "You want me to go over there and give her an introduction to Wolfsbane."

"Well, yes, and to the Wizarding World at the same time."

Remus laughed. "Yes I can see how this'll go." He stood up and began pacing. "Badly."

"No it won't."

He stopped and turned towards her. "Minerva, I'm a _werewolf_."

"When will you get over this silly notion you have. Not everyone is as prejudiced as the world is."

Remus snorted.

"No. Really."

He nodded. "Sure."

"Remus Lupin. You listen to me." he looked at her, startled. That was the same tone she had used during his career paths talk when he had said that there was no way he could ever do anything. "You are going to go over there, take Tonks, I don't care, and you are going to give them the Wolfsbane, and gain the child's trust. You will take her with you when you transform and you will transform together during her entire stay at Hogwarts. Do you hear me?"

Remus sat down again and looked like he wanted to disappear. "Yes, Professor."

Kingsley burst out laughing. "That was beautiful."

Minerva snorted. "I'm so sorry, Remus. For a moment there you reminded me of when you were in your career paths meeting."

"That's what this is reminding me of as well."

"Well, I'll let you go get all that Wolfsbane ready. Hogwarts needs me."

"It does? Aren't you and Filch the only ones alive there?"

"Shush."

Remus chuckled, and sensing the potential danger in the situation excused himself. "I will get some more Wolfsbane ready."

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

He nodded and walked out. He disapparated back home from the inside of the Leaky Cauldron and appeared in his living room right in front of the couch. He collapsed on it. He groaned and passed his hand over his face.

Tonks entered from the other room, a hand resting on her stomach.

"They want me to talk about werewolves with an eleven year old. They want me to talk about werewolves with an eleven year old?" he repeated himself as if it was still just now hitting him. "McGonagall has officially gone crazy."

Tonks laughed. "Remus, it is not crazy. I think it's a great opportunity for you and for Evie."

"You knew."

"Of course I did. King told me."

"Of course he told you."

"I don't understand why you're being so unreasonable about this. She's a child, and she is in pain. You have a duty to go over there and at least attempt to make her life better."

He sighed. "I don't know if I can," he looked up at his wife and she softened at his expression. "Dora, I'm so scared. What if she sees me like them? A feral. A foe."

"Oh, Remus." She came and sat next to him, taking his hand in hers and kissing his cheek. "You don't need to be afraid of that. You're amazing with children. Look at all your students. Look at your son. They don't think you're a monster."

"They're-"

"Were you going to say different? Sure, that's a different case. If you accomplish anything at all when you are helping her, if you can at least make it so that she doesn't have a horrible inferiority complex like you I will consider it a success."

"Very funny."

"I'm serious. That is the worst thing about your lycanthropy. The scars, and the way you come home hurt and tired and weak, I can at least deal with. Your inferiority complex? I hate it. I hate the way you always think of yourself as this individual who deserves to be trampled on by others. You think you're worthless, but I think you're worth more than most people."

He ducked his head, blushing. "And that's why you're my wife."

"That's not the point. The point is, I wish you could see that you are worth it. Thanks to your stupid problem, you can't."

"I'll try."

"Try to what?" She prompted.

"Get better," he sighed. "Alright...fine. Get the Wolfsbane ready. We have a patient to go take care of."

"Took you long enough."

Tonks reached out and knocked on the wooden door.

"Who is it?" A female voice called.

"Hello, Mrs. Jameson? I'm Remus Lupin, I've come to see Evie."

There was a pause and Remus worried she was going to tell them to go away, but then there was the shuffling of feet and he could breathe again. The door opened to reveal a shorter woman with bleach blond hair streaked with gray. She had smile lines once but she wasn't smiling now.

"Yes?"

"Well, I'm a professor at Hogwarts, and the headmistress, Minerva McGonagall sent me to talk to Evie," he motioned to Tonks behind him. "This is my wife, Nymphadora, but she prefers Tonks. She's an Auror, the wizarding police, but probably not for much longer, oh don't look at me like that, Dora, you know it's true, you have to go on maternity leave at some point."

"Come in, I guess," Mrs. Jameson said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jameson."

"Please, call me Tiana. Everyone does."

Remus nodded and they entered the house, hanging their robes by the door. "I understand you've accepted the admission?"

Tiana nodded curtly. "Yes, but it was mainly my husband's persuasion. He's at work right now, he will be home soon. He seemed convinced there would be no other option since she is now a witch."

"Your husband is right, but Hogwarts is only one of many wizarding schools," Tonks explained. "There is Beauxbatons in France, Durmstrang in Germany, Ilvermory in America, to name a few."

Tiana nodded, but with a slightly vacant look in her eye as if she was only half paying attention. "I should probably call Evie. I'll go get her, she's in the back. Feel free to sit."

She walked off, coming back a few moments later with her daughter. Evie looked as carefree as a child could look at her age with her burdens. She had wavy blond hair and Remus noted she had a couple scars she tried to hide with her sleeve. They wouldn't have been noticeable to anyone ordinary, but he knew what to look for.

"Hello, Evie," he said kindly. "I'm Professor Lupin, I teach at Hogwarts, the magic school."

Tonks had retreated back as to not be noticed too much by the child, but she smiled fondly when she realized Remus' voice had gotten softer and kinder as he spoke to her.

Evie nodded. "Hello."

Remus sat back. "I understand you have some concerns about going to Hogwarts?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it? You can come sit next to me, I won't bite."

Tonks muffled a snigger. No, today he didn't, but in a week…

Evie moved to sit next to Remus on the couch, far enough that they wouldn't be touching but close enough to let him know that she trusted him. "I'm afraid that people will be scared of me."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm a monster."

Remus looked Evie straight in the eye. "Evie, repeat after me. I am not a monster."

She swallowed. "I am...not a monster."

He smiled again. "There we go. See, was that hard? Evie you must never think of others as superior to you, okay? We are human, we just happen to transform once a month-" Remus stopped as he realized his slip.

"Professor Lupin?" Evie asked, behind her her mother had gone pale. "You said we."

He smiled uneasily. "Yes, I did, didn't I?"

Tiana moved closer to her daughter. "You're one of them?"

He nodded and looked down, fidgeting. "But I swear that I would never do anything..." he trailed off as he heard footsteps coming near the house.

Just then, there was a key that turned in the lock and a man with dark wavy hair walked in. "I'm home, Tiana, Evie!"

"Daddy!" Evie cried, vaulting over the back of the couch and running to her father. Tonks had stiffened from her spot near the corner of her room when she heard the lock, but now she relaxed, walking over to her husband.

"Hey, sweetheart! How are you?" He looked up to his wife who was still staring at Remus in fear. "You didn't tell me we would have guests! Who are they?"

Remus walked around the couch and offered his hand to shake. "Hello, Mr. Jameson. My name is Remus Lupin, I teach at Hogwarts."

"Oh!" He shook Remus' hand. "Good to meet you! Call me Tim."

Remus nodded. "Yes. This is my wife, Nymphadora, but she would rather be called Tonks. She is deputy head of the Aurors, the wizarding police. We came to talk to you all about Hogwarts and give you an introduction to magic."

"Thank you! I'll be with you in a second, let me go put my stuff down and I'll be right back."

Remus took the chance to sit back down on the couch and attempt to ignore the look Tiana was giving him.

Tim came back in, having taken off his coat and tie and placed his briefcase in his office. "I'm glad that you have come, I had some questions about what it will be like for Evie."

"I'll take the time to answer every single one of them. But first, I have something for Evie."

Evie sat foreword eagerly. "What is it?"

Remus smiled wryly. "I doubt once you've had it you'll be as excited about it, but it should make life a little easier for you."

He picked up his case and set it on his lap. "I've got a potion for you. This particular potion is called the Wolfsbane potion. I'm afraid it doesn't do anything for the pain of the transformation, trust me I wish it did, but it will let you keep your mind after you transform."

He pulled out a couple vials, one bigger than the other and Tiana looked at them skeptically. "Isn't that all a bit much for Evie alone?"

"Well, I have to take mine too, and I figured I might as well do it with Evie, to let her know it isn't poisoned." He turned to Evie, ignoring the surprised look Tim was giving him. "Evie, I promise you that these were both taken from the same batch, and you will not be poisoned from them. I will even take mine first if you want me too. After we take it I have some chocolate to get rid of the taste. Do you want me to take it first, or do you want to do something different?"

"I think _I_ would prefer you take yours first," Tiana interjected.

Remus nodded, "I understand that concern. As you wish."

Well aware of all eyes on him, Remus raised the steaming vial to his lips and gulped it down. He licked his lips. "Still tastes horrible," he muttered. Reaching into his pocket he withdrew a chocolate frog, and opened it up, grabbing the frog before it could escape. Evie gasped as the frog wiggled in his hand.

"This is a chocolate frog. They're not actually alive, it's just a spell. I have another one for you after you drink the potion." He popped the frog into his mouth. "See? No harm done."

Evie lifted hers to her mouth and gulped it down. "Bleh," she grimaced. "You were right, it tastes awful."

Remus smiled and offered her a frog. "Do you want one of these? If not, I have a bar of just regular chocolate."

Evie glanced at her mother who was watching Remus intently. "I think I want to try a frog."

Remus grinned. "Sure! Here."

Tim watched and smiled at his daughter's joy in her new world unfolding beneath her eyes. "So, Remus. About those questions."

Remus faced him. "Yes. Ask away. My wife and I will do anything we can to explain."

"Evie is a werewolf. How will school be different for her?"

"I speak from experience when I say this, and it shouldn't be any different for her. Classes will be the same, and Evie, you have a choice. If you feel awful as the moon approaches, you can choose to skip and rest. I will be there for you if you need it, and I trust you will find friends who will be there too."

Tim nodded. "Thank you, Remus. My wife and I have some…. concerns about the full moon. Here, we let her loose in the basement, but where will it be at school?"

Remus smiled grimly. "There is a place, called the Shrieking Shack. People are convinced it's haunted, because they used to hear things coming from it. In truth that was just me transforming. The old headmaster, Dumbledore, had the shack made for me. She will be perfectly safe there. I can be with her to transform, or the school nurse can do it until she is comfortable alone, or ever. After that, she is welcome to go to the Hospital wing or come back to my home with me to get her patched up as much as needed."

Tiana nodded. "Thank you."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, when do we get to see her?"

"Well, there are breaks and she is welcome to go home for all of them, and if she wishes to transform in the shack during that time, I can come get her. But, Evie, I recommend you stay at Hogwarts for at least one Christmas at Hogwarts, for it is unforgettable."

Tim and Tiana asked a couple more questions, decided they would like if he went with her for the moons, then they realized that it was time to let Remus go. He gave them the rest of the vials for her, and told them to give her one every night. When the moon came he would be there to pick her up and they would go to the shack to let her get accustomed to it.

Tim shook Remus' hand and thanked him, and Remus offered a kind smile to Evie when they left.

Tonks and Remus disapparated back to their home, and when they got to their bedroom Remus gave a sigh of relief. They sat down on the edge of their bed and Tonks kissed his cheek.

"You were wonderful."

"Thanks," he said, turning towards her. "Sorry that you did a lot of standing."

"It's okay. I'm taking advantage of it because I might not be able to much longer." She placed a hand on her stomach. Remus smiled and rested a hand over hers. He squeezed her hand.

"I love you so much," he said, closing the space between them.

"I love you too, Remus." She murmured.


	25. Moony Meet Snow

**EDIT 12/27/17: Had to edit this a bit, but not much.**

 **There we go! A bit of a history lesson in this one, be warned.**

 **Disclaimer: not mine.**

The full moon came, and Remus wasn't feeling as awful as he usually would. Earlier than he would have liked, he decided it was time to go get Evie. Tonks kissed him goodbye, told him to stay safe, and made him leave.

He apparated to the Jameson cottage, and knocked on the door. Tim answered.

"Remus! Hello! You don't look so good."

The werewolf shrugged. "The moon affects me as well."

"Come in, come in. Evie isn't faring too well either. If I may ask, how are you going to be getting there?"

"The same way I got here. Apparition."

"Magic transport I suppose?"

Remus smiled. "Yes."

Evie came up behind her father. "Hello, Professor Lupin."

"Hello, Evie!"

"Are we going now?"

"If you want to."

"Yeah. Please."

"No problem! Tim, I promise I will keep your daughter safe. I'll get her back to you in one piece."

He nodded, grateful. "Thank you Remus."

Evie and Remus walked out, and Remus told Evie to take his arm. Then, he spun on his heel and they disapparated to Hogsmeade. "There. That wasn't so bad was it? I've heard people describe it as uncomfortable, but I think as werewolves, our bodies are more used to change. I find it easy. So does my wife, as a metamorphmagus, she is used to change too."

"Professor, what's a metamorpha whatever?"

"A metamorphmagus is a shapeshifter. She can change her appearance at will, though, with the baby, she has been having harder a time."

"She's pregnant?"

"Yes." Remus blushed. "She is. With our second child, in fact."

Evie's only comment was, "Cool."

"Yes indeed. Thank you."

They continued walking towards the shack, and Remus led her inside, locking the doors behind them. "Here we are."

"It's ugly, and rather dirty."

"Yes… that's true. But it's practical."

Evie ran her finger over a particularity nasty scratch in the wall. "You made these?"

Remus nodded. "I've been coming to this shack since I was your age. This shack has been through a lot."

They walked up the rickety staircase and Evie finally noticed his cane. "Will I have to use a cane?"

"No. Don't worry about that. I only have to use one because I bruised my ribs and broke a bone in my leg that didn't heal properly during the second wizarding war. During the moon, they act up again."

"You've had wars?"

"Yeah. A couple decades ago, there was the rise of a wizard named Voldemort. He was pure evil. He reigned for a while, and everyone feared he would reign forever. Then, a baby defeated him on the night that…" Remus choked and turned away for a second. "That both my best friends died. Now, that night was a moon, so I knew nothing of it until the next day. By that time, my two remaining friends had gone after the other and one more was dead, and the other was in the wizard prison, Azkaban."

"A baby defeated the most evil wizard of all time. A _baby_?"

Remus chuckled at the incredulous look on her face. "Yes. His name is Harry Potter. When Voldemort entered the home where he was living on Halloween night, he immediately killed my best friend James Potter, his father. Voldemort then moved upstairs to the nursery where his mother, Lily Potter gave her life trying to dissuade Voldemort from harming Harry. He killed her, then moved onto Harry. When he tried to kill him, his mother's love protected the baby Harry. Harry lived, went to Hogwarts, beat Voldemort at every turn, until his fourth year. Then, there was a competition called the Triwizard Tournament. Harry was chosen, poor boy, things always seem to happen to him, and managed to stay alive until the third task. There, at the end of the task, he was ambushed by the reincarnation of Voldemort. He was brought back to life by the man I thought was my friend until that dreadful night when I finally learned what had really happened on Halloween night that year. Peter Pettigrew was a follower of Voldemort, otherwise known as a Death Eater. Voldemort was brought back that year, and Dumbledore recreated the Order of the Phoenix, a group devoted to defending the world from Voldemort. It was there that I met Tonks, if you were wondering. We succeeded for an entire year, before Harry saw a vision of his godfather being tortured by Voldemort. He believed the vision, and Voldemort lured him into the Department of mysteries at the ministry. There, we fought the death eaters and Sirius was killed. He was the last of my real friends and Harry's godfather."

Remus stopped to take a deep breath and check for the moon. It was still sunset. Evie was listening with rapt attention. "Then what?"

"I shattered, to be honest. I pushed away everyone, including Tonks and went through life and it's paces. It wasn't until the end of Harry's sixth year when Dumbledore died and Tonks confessed her feelings to me in front of everyone, that I realized it was useless to hide. Tonks and I got married after his funeral, and we were fine. We fetched Harry from his horrible guardians and he lived with his best friend for a while. Molly Weasley makes the best food, for your information. I'll be sure to bring you to her after one of these moons to let her nurture you to death. There was a wedding for one of her sons, and it was joyful. Then we received a patronus. This is a patronus."

He cast his wolf and Evie gasped with delight at the flowing silver wolf.

"The patronus was from Kingsley, another member of the Order. He said that the ministry had fallen under Voldemort's control. Everyone panicked and fled. Harry and his two friends left for the old headquarters. I found them there a couple days later, and offered to join them. Harry yelled at me, called me a coward for leaving my wife when she was pregnant and made me leave. I stewed, shouted, tried my hardest to reason that I was right, but I couldn't. I left back to my wife, and she punched me in the face."

Evie giggled.

"Then she accepted me back and I tried to make up for it. My son was born, and we named him after her father who perished at the hands of Voldemort's Death Eaters. Then a few weeks later, we got a call that Voldemort had arrived at Hogwarts, and we were being called in to fight. I instantly grabbed my wand and told Tonks to stay home. I kind of knew she wouldn't, and as I was fighting, I saw her. I instantly got mad, but she saved my butt more than once that day. We were separated, and I fought and killed Greyback. He was a werewolf that used his transformations as a chance to infect others on purpose. I believe it was him that bit you. At the end of the fighting, I was reunited with Tonks. Unfortunately, during the battle, one of Molly's sons was killed, and his twin is still not quite recovered."

Remus stopped to take a deep breath. "I just covered an entire unit in one history of magic class I believe. And just in time too," he added as he saw the moonlight. "Brace yourself."

He winced as the wolf inside him shifted in anticipation. "Alright, Moony, alright. Patience."

"Who's Moony?"

"My werewolf form. I find it is easier to talk about them if you give them a name. It is also the nickname my friends gave me in school"

"I'm going to call mine Snow. I have a really pale wolf thanks to my hair color so I think it suits her."

"Well," he winced again. "Moony, meet Snow eh?"

Then the moon was upon them.

They both howled in tandem, and when Moony awoke, there was another wolf with him that night. That was hardly surprising, he had been around others before in the pack, but this one was different. It was a pup. He sniffed the other wolf cautiously, but his human seemed to have other ideas. Caution to the wind, Remus stepped towards Evie, looking her over for injuries.

Evie laughed inside at the look Remus was giving her. His eyes looked so worried. She gave him a relaxed smile, well as well as she could, and he relaxed too. Suddenly, she gave a playful yip and started jumping around. She nipped his tail, and Remus was startled. He realized what she wanted to do though, and started playing along.

Gradually, they tired out, and the moon fell below the horizon. Evie was the first to transform back thanks to her small size, followed by Remus shortly.  
They sunk back onto the wall to rest up for a bit before Remus took her hand and pulled her up. "I would bring you to Molly's today, but I feel that your parents would worry more than they are already, and that wouldn't be good. I'll take you home now."

Remus took her hand again and they disapparated back to her home.

Tim opened the door, and immediately engulfed Evie in a hug. There were tears in his eyes as he pulled back. "Thank you, Remus. Thank you for bringing my daughter back."

"Was there ever any doubt?" He asked, smiling. In both men's mind though, they knew that yes, there was doubt, just as Dora was doubting if Remus was coming back home now.

"See you next week Professor!" Evie called as he walked away. He smiled and waved.

He returned to his home and when he opened the door and was engulfed in a hug and kissed, he realized that sometimes doubt was a good thing, for it kept people hoping for your safe return.

Hope you enjoyed! Let me know if I got any facts wrong. REVIEW!


	26. Inter-House Unity? Not Likely

**EDIT 12/27/17: I love pranks.**

 **Sorry about this being late! Real life got in the way.**

The school year started with a bang.

Literally.

Remus' first prank rocked the whole school.

The teachers were seated at the staff table naturally, and were avidly watching the sorting.

Tiny little Professor Flitwick was standing on a stool of his own, calling out names and placing the hat on various students' heads.

Finally, the dreaded and anticipated name was called. "Jameson, Evie!" was called, and Remus found himself leaning forward in his seat, his hand clenching the table.

The hat pondered it for a moment before letting out a cry of "GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus clapped, though he knew there had been no doubt whatsoever. The girl was going through so much already that her being brave was a given. She sat down and peeked up at the staff table to Remus. He smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up and she beamed back before launching into conversation with an older student. The last name was called, and McGonagall stood to give her speech.

Remus smirked and started counting down in anticipation.

"Congratulations to all in placing in your respective houses. I know some have a more feared reputation than others," the Slytherins shifted uncomfortably. "But I know that all houses have their respective characteristics, which is why we have the house system in the first place. I know that first years will get a sense of family in all their houses, because the seventh years will be sure to be welcoming and accepting.

"I will deny you the feast no long-"

A large BOOM could be heard and a little dust rained from the ceilings.

"I'm glad it got all the way up there, I don't think the rafters have been dusted since my school days," Remus commented absently. A couple students who remembered Remus' reputation laughed but most seemed too taken aback by his actions.

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN!" McGonagall cried.

He winced. "I feel attacked. For the love of Merlin, please don't shout. James and Sirius did enough of that that my hearing is permanently damaged."

"Your hearing is fine and you know it! What was that?!"

He waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, just a couple dungbombs repurposed for other things, mainly large explosions…" He trailed off when he noticed her glare. "Happy new school year?" he tried.

"Wrong answer. Try again."

Seeing her glare hadn't changed, he sighed. "I think that's my cue to leave. We didn't get as far as last year...Didn't even get to the part where I'm a werewolf. Shame..." he chuckled at the looks on some of the first years faces as he walked around the table and down the main aisle, throwing a wink at Evie as he passed her. "Bye Minnie!" He called, "See you tomorrow!" he let off some fireworks and slammed the doors shut behind him.

McGonagall sighed when the doors shut and the fireworks saying HAPPY NEW SCHOOL YEAR. LOVE THE MARAUDERS. "Merlin help us."

He whistled as he walked to the gate, then disapparated home.

"Remus! You're back early again! What happened this year?"

"I reconfigured some dungbombs so that they weren't only smelly, but did actual damage as well. McGonagall didn't take it lightly. She got real mad and glared at me. I decided that was the time for my exit and left, throwing some more fireworks over my shoulder."

Dora chuckled. "Good job. I bet you can cause more chaos as the school year progresses."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Perhaps. You must create more mayhem and enlist the help of Peeves."

Remus grinned and pecked her on the lips. "You're on!"

She smiled. "Good. I like it when you come home with a smile on your face and a twinkle in your eye. It gets so boring otherwise."

Remus laughed. "Alright. Love you, Dora."

"Love you as well, Remus. Go change. You smell like the dungbombs that you set up before the feast."

Remus laughed, kissed her forehead and got into the shower. When he emerged, he realized that Dora was the only one who had noticed. Soon, Andy called them all down for dinner, and Remus had to abandon his lesson plans.

Andromeda served up mashed potatoes, gravy and some turkey. She had cooked well, and the small family found not much need for conversation as they dug in.

"I swear, Andromeda, sometimes your cooking rivals Molly's," Remus said. "This is one of those times."

Andromeda blushed and smiled at her son in law. "Thank you, Remus. How was the first day?"

Remus swallowed his bite of turkey and grinned. "Well…I exploded a couple dungbombs in the dungeons, when I say a couple I mean twenty," he clarified, and Andromeda nodded in understanding, hiding a smile behind her napkin. "Dust rained down from the rafters, and I commented idly about how I was glad that the blast had gotten up there because I was sure that those rafters hadn't been cleaned since my school days."

Andromeda stifled a snort. Encouraged, Remus kept going, "McGonagall yelled my full name, in my ear mind you, it's still ringing I'll have you know, and I said I felt attacked and told her to stop yelling. She demanded an explanation, and I gave one, but it obviously didn't satisfy her, so I made my excuses and left. I made some fireworks before I left though, I'm thinking of making that a tradition…"

Dora laughed. "That tale made my day worth it."

Remus turned to her, "What happened?"

"Nothing, that's why the tale made my day. It wasn't much of a contest."

Remus looked affronted. "It was better in person."

Dora kissed his cheek. "I'm sure it was. You can show me the memory of it later."

He nodded. "How was Teddy today, Andromeda? Not too much trouble I hope. If he was, I'm afraid I must take responsibility for that part of my genes, I'm a Marauder through and through."

Andromeda chuckled. "I know you are. I was cleaning and I found your stash of prank supplies. Lots of WWW products."

Remus blanched. "Shh! I was going to use them against Dora later!" He whispered.

"I heard every word of that and I'm going to ask my mother where his stash is."

Andromeda looked between her daughter and son-in-law, trying to decide who to side with. "I'm choosing not to comment."

Remus looked triumphant while Tonks looked betrayed. "Fine. I'll have to restore to bribery."

Remus' expression changed to one of outrage. "You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"Now _I_ feel betrayed. By my wife no less! Who was a Hufflepuff!"

"Hey! Hufflepuffs are cool!"

He raised an eyebrow then nodded. "I have heard they throw excellent parties."

"You bet we do!"

"But so does Gryffindor," Remus pointed out.

"Let's not forget Slytherin!" Andromeda interjected.

Tonks and Remus continued with their argument.

Andromeda sighed. "Discrimination against Slytherin as per usual."

"I like to pride myself in only having a _slight_ bias as a teacher thank you very much." Remus said, offended.

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Yeah, definitely."

Remus groaned. "When did it come to a full blown family feud?"

"Since you insulted my house!" Both women cried.

"Hey! Why are you ganging up on me?"

Tonks just laughed.

 **I hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!**


	27. Molly Hates Everything That's Going On

**Here we go!**

The school year flew by, Remus and Evie transforming together in the Shack. One such night, or morning rather, for it was after they transformed back, Remus decided it was time to bring Evie to Molly. The Weasley matron was gentle, but Remus still didn't know if Evie would feel intimidated by the woman. He knew he still did sometimes.

But now it was time, and Molly had been badgering him for weeks to just bring the girl over, so he had given a sigh of resignation, told Evie's parents where they were going just in case they had any concerns, and told Molly they were coming.

So they transformed, waited out the night, then Remus gathered himself up and apparated Evie and himself to the Burrow.

He took a deep breath. "Let the doting begin. Brace yourself, Evie."

She giggled but was soon to discover he had every reason to say that.

Remus walked a few paces to the door, then raised his fist and knocked. The door opened almost immediately and showed Molly in all her glory, the bright red shock of hair and dimpled smile.

"Remus! How lovely to see you!"

"Because you didn't expect me at all," he said with a wry smile, throwing a subtle wink at Evie who giggled.

"Oh, hush! This must be Evie! Nice to meat you dear! Come in!" she ushered them in to find George shoveling cereal in his mouth.

"'Lo, Remush," he said around his mouthful.

Remus stifled a laugh and waved while Molly slapped him on the shoulder. "George! Manners!"

He swallowed. "Sorry, Mum. Who's this?"

Remus placed a hand on Evie's shoulder. "This is Evie. She's the child who was infected by Greyback. I've taken her under my wing so to speak."

George's eyes gleamed. "Converting another one, are we?"

"George!" Molly admonished. "You'll scare her!"

Evie only giggled. "If you mean converting me to the ways of the Marauders, yes, he has been, though not directly."

He gave her a perplexed look and she explained further.

"Let's just say I'm learning through experience."

George burst out laughing. "I _like_ this one! Evie feel free to come to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes anytime and I'll be happy to help you out!"

Egos must've looked confused and George smiled.

"George Weasley at your service! I'm the owner of that place."

Remus noted he didn't mention Fred. "Does that offer go for me as well?" He asked cheekily.

"Of course fellow Marauder," George turned back to his cereal as Molly bustled around.

"Remus you don't look as skinny as the last time I saw you, is Andromeda feeding you well?"

Evie stifled a laugh and saw George doing the same.

"Molly!" Remus spluttered. "I am a grown man!"

Molly patted his shoulder. "Yes, dear."

She went back to the kitchen, leaving Remus staring after her with his mouth open. George and Evie couldn't contain themselves any longer and burst out laughing.

"Mum?! Have I told you recently that I love you?" George asked.

Molly reentered the room with some food for Remus and Evie. "No, you haven't. I love you too, George."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Molly rushed over. "That must be Tonks. I told her you'd gotten here."

Sure enough, Nymphadora Tonks was the one who entered the kitchen next. "Wotcher, George!" she said. She kissed the top of Remus' head.

"Hi, Tonks!" he grinned. "Do you know what-"

"George…" Remus warned, raising a finger. "Don't you dare…"

By now, Tonks was intrigued. "Yes?" she asked, glancing between her husband and George.

"Mum just, oh it was beautiful, she just told Remus off for not eating. Well, not exactly, she just asked him if Andy was feeding him well."

Remus groaned as Tonks burst out laughing. "Molly!" she cried. "You're amazing!"

Molly reentered the room with food for everyone. "I know, dear. Now, eat." she commanded, and Remus, not wanting to risk her wrath, dug into the porridge she had placed in front of him. She smiled at his enthusiasm, and chuckled when Evie dug in similarly.

When Evie had finished her bowl, Molly appeared with another one. Evie raised an eyebrow at George, as if to say, _is she always like this?_ But not wanting to be rude, didn't decline the bowl. She had finished half of the next one when she saw Remus being subjected to the same.

"Molly, no, it's okay. I'm full. No, really, I'm sure, please…" Remus then sighed. "Fine." he rolled his eyes at the rest of them when her back was turned and they chuckled.

"Molly aren't you going to eat?" he tried next.

She waved a finger at him. "Nice try. I will not alleviate you of your porridge. You will eat it on your own."

He opened his mouth to reply and she shushed him.

"Eat!"

He groaned, turning to his porridge with an air of someone going to a funeral.

George grinned maniacally. "I have an idea to help you out there, mate." he waved his wand and his cereal levitated out of his bowl. "Food fight!"

"George no!" Molly cried, but it was too late. The damage had been done.

Remus burst out laughing as some of George's cereal pelted towards him. Suddenly, he had created a shield of porridge and the cereal flakes sailed into it harmlessly. Suddenly the shield was moving and some parts were turned into ammunition that flew at George's face.

Failing to produce a sufficient shield in time, George was pelted with blobs of porridge.

Tonks was busy murmuring things to Evie who was frowning in concentration and nodding.

Meanwhile, Remus and George were busy in their full blown food fight, which Molly was failing to stop.

"Remus! How old are you?!"

He shrugged and flicked his wand. Some of George's cereal turned against him. "I don't really know. I believe my correct age would be 39, but I'm not sure if that's my mental age."

Molly groaned and ducked. "George! You're grounded!"

"From where?" he questioned. "You can't ground me from going to work, and I have a flat above the shop I can stay in. I'm just here because I haven't had a decent home cooked meal in months."

She sighed. "Fine. Keep up with your food war. Like I care. I'll just make you all clean it up."

Suddenly there was a cry of triumph. Molly spun to find half of George's face coated in porridge, Tonks nearly falling out of her chair laughing, and Evie grinning in satisfaction with her wand up.

"Your face, George!" Tonks cried. "Oh, that was beautiful!"

Remus was grinning at Evie. "Nice." he said appreciatively.

"I figure if they think I'm in school, there won't be any improper use violation," Evie explained.

"Oh, it is _on_!" George cried. Now having to divide his attention, and cereal, between two opponents, George found himself in a slight pickle. "Stop ganging up on me!"

"Oh, they won't be in a while trust me." Tonks said. "Just give me a second."

He nodded, trusting her. Soon, unbeknownst to Remus, a blob of porridge was floating up behind her husband. George was fighting to control his laughter and Remus still suspected nothing.

All good things had to end.

The blob of porridge fell on Remus, and his face showed betrayal. He used a quick Scourgify to clean himself up and turned on his wife.

"Thanks." he said dryly.

"Anytime," was the reply. However, she did move to kiss him on the cheek in hopes to regain good favor, which did work slightly.

He grinned. "And you just gave me a great reason to use all my prank supplies."

"Well, crap."

 **I posted another Remus and Tonks story called Stars, go check it out. REVIEW! It makes my day!**


	28. Project Moon

**Sorry it's late! Here you go, enjoy.**

"Dora, I've been thinking…" Remus said one night as they were sitting on the couch enjoying each other's company.

"Yeah?" she asked, tilting her head up to look at him.

"Is it time to start looking for a house? I mean, with the baby coming and all and Teddy is currently occupying the only spare room."

She sighed and nodded. "I've been thinking the same. I know Mum'll be lonely, but the house is a bit small now with all of us and one more on the way." she closed her eyes. "I just don't want to leave Mum alone."

Remus pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I know, Dora. I don't want to leave her alone in this house full of memories either. I don't know how she would take it."

Andromeda coughed from the doorway. "I heard it all."

Remus looked sheepish.

"And you're both absolutely right. You need your own space."

"Mum…" Tonks murmured. She moved to go give her a hug. "But what about you?"

"I'll be fine, Nymphadora. I've lived on my own before," Andromeda raised an eyebrow.

"But this house is full of memories."

"I've gotten over that. Every married couple needs their own house. I can't beg you to stay in this house with me for much longer, especially with the little one on its way, and a growing Teddy who will need more space."

Remus smiled. "Thank you, Andromeda."

"You're welcome, Remus." Andromeda yawned. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight dears."

"Goodnight," they replied.

When Andromeda had left, Remus sipped the last of his tea and put the cup in the sink. Tonks was staring off into space from her spot on the couch. Remus sat back down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"What's on your mind?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Mum."

"Well I think you're worrying about nothing. Besides, Dora, it's the parent's job to worry about the kids. Not the other way around, and we have our hands full." He rested his other hand on her stomach. "Why don't we call it a night."

She nodded. "Yeah, okay. Thanks, Remus."

* * *

The next day, Remus was sitting in the teacher's lounge during a break looking through a pamphlet for houses available. It was a wizarding pamphlet, but he was considering getting a muggle one as well.

McGonagall walked in and collapsed in an armchair by the fire near him. "Hello, Remus."

"Good afternoon, Minerva," he said pleasantly.

"Oh stop, you're sounding like that insufferable old man."

"You mean Dumbledore?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I will never know how he did it, running a school is hard." She turned towards him. "Any chance I could shove some paperwork onto you?"

"Now, now," Flitwick said, entering. "I'm sure Remus has enough paperwork of his own, Minerva!"

She groaned. "What about you?"

Filius scoffed. "Not a chance."

"Darn."

Pomona entered next, followed by the potions master, Professor Daniels, and Hermione.

McGonagall sighed. "Anyone up for a game of chess?"

"I have papers to grade. Sorry," Professor Daniels said. He was slightly older than Remus, having been a couple years above the Marauders.

Remus put down his pamphlet. "I'll do it. House hunting can wait."

Hermione turned to Remus, interested. "You're getting your own house? Where?"

Remus smiled. "We're thinking somewhere in Hogsmeade or in London. Either that or somewhere out in the middle of nowhere, which I suppose would be better…" he winced. "Giving my _condition_."

"But, doesn't the Wolfsbane allow you to keep your mind and not have any violent tendencies?" Professor Daniels inquired.

"Well, yes." Remus acknowledged. "However, we have seen before that sometimes it is not very effective for reasons we don't know."

Seeing Professor Daniels open his mouth to ask another question, McGonagall interjected. "Remus, it's your move."

He turned to the chess board with a nod and made his move. Professor Daniels understood the implied message, and turned to his essays. Meanwhile, Remus and Minerva continued in their game of chess that lasted for a long while.

Finally, when most people were done with break and had left, Remus cried out in triumph. "Yes!"

McGonagall sat back, impressed. "I think the only one who's ever beaten me in chess is Albus."

"Who do you think taught me?"

She raised an eyebrow. "He taught you to play chess? When?"

"During my extended stays in the Hospital Wing. I think he used it as a way to escape from all his duties. Not that I'm complaining."

"That insufferable old man."

Remus stretched. "Well, I'm off. I have classes to teach."

* * *

When Remus arrived home that day, Tonks greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. "Harry talked to me at work earlier, he said to relay a message. Something about having found them?"

Remus looked shocked. "Is that what he said? Really?"

"Yeah. What's all this about, anyway?"

Remus ignored her and dropped near the fire, grabbing a fistfull of floo powder with him.

"Remus?"

"Harry Potter, Auror's office."

The flames turned green and Remus was suddenly looking into the Ministry. Ron was in Harry's office, turning to leave.

"Ron?"

"What?! Oh, hi Professor Lupin."

"It's just Remus, Ron." Remus said patiently. "I'm not your teacher anymore."

"Oh, right. Yeah." Ron looked sheepish. "Old habits die hard I guess."

"Is Harry there?"

"Umm, no actually, he just left. You missed him by a hair," Ron snorted at the unintended joke. "Why?"

"He said he had to talk to me about Project Moon."

"Oh yeah!" Ron replied excitedly. "We found them! They were hiding out in the middle of nowhere in Scotland. I suppose he'll want to tell you everything."

"Okay. I'll call over there. Thanks, Ron."

"No problem, Pro- I mean Remus."

Remus cut the connection and fire-called the Potter's cottage, all the while ignoring Tonks' pleas to explain. "Harry will explain, Dora. We'll just have to go over there first."

Ginny leaned over to the best of her ability. "Oh, hey Professor."

"It's just Remus, Ginny. You finished your schooling last year."

"Oh well. You're a Professor right? That's your title. Get used to it. Are you looking for Harry? He just got home. He's changing right now. Why don't you come over."

"Sure, thanks Ginny. Be there in a sec."

Tonks and Remus stepped into the fire after telling Andy where they were going. They stepped out of the fire into the Potter's living room and sat on the couch. Tonks and Ginny sharing stories of things they had been able to do, but now weren't, and laughing at each other. Soon, Harry came in, and sat down in his chair by the window. His eyes gleamed with excitement.

"So, you've heard then?"

"Before we go any further, I demand an explanation."

Remus smiled. "Well, Dora, Project Moon is something Harry, Ron, Hermione and I have been working on for a few months now. It's an extremely creative name that Ron came up with, and it is about finding werewolves to integrate back into society to prove that it is possible. So far, we haven't been able to find anyone who wants to do it. Until now."

Harry jumped in. "So, we got a tip from an anonymous person who told us about a werewolf pack who has been living in seclusion for a while, but might be willing to try it out. We weren't able to find them though, and we've been searching for a while now."

"Until now, that is. Ron has been tracking them, and he finally found where they were. Like you heard, a forest in northern Scotland." Remus finished.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Tonks asked.

"I'm going as a representative," was the calm reply.

Her eyes widened. "Alone?"

"No," he said, and she relaxed visibly. "Harry'll be coming with me."

"Good. You'll take care of each other. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!"

"Well, now that we've found them we don't have any time to waste." his tone and face softened. "Don't worry about me."

"But I do worry. I can't help it."

He sighed. "Yeah, I know." he turned back to Harry. "Thanks for the info, Prongslet. I'll meet you here tomorrow morning."

Harry nodded. "See you then."

Remus and Tonks went through the fireplace. When they got back, Remus started packing some things for the trip. He said he'd be gone at least a week, and he would preferably be back before the full moon. He alerted Minerva of it, and she let him off for as long as he needed.

He thanked her and set to work reassuring his wife that he would be fine.

"I can't help but worry, but I'll try to keep it to a minimum," she told him.

"I know, dear," he replied, leaning down to kiss her.

 **REVIEW!**


	29. More and More Like Dumbledore

**Sorry it's late, but it's worth it because it's longer than normal!**

The next morning was full of preparations for the trip. At the end, Remus only had a small rucksack with an enlargement charm on the inside. He brought a couple books, some of his nicer robes, some work robes and other necessities. They would go by broom, so he also had that.

Finally it was time to go to Harry's house, and Remus turned to his wife. "It's okay, I won't be gone long."

"I know. I just wish I could come with."

"Harry needs _someone_ to hold down the fort, why not his deputy?"

"Yeah, yeah, responsibility."

He laughed. "Oh no, you might have to be responsible!"

"Hardy har har. I'm responsible."

He nodded. "Of course you are." He sighed. "I'd better go now. I love you, Dora."

She smiled softly. "I love you too, Remus." She leaned up to kiss him and when they parted he smiled, waved, and stepped through the floo.

"Hello, Ginny," he greeted the young witch as he stepped out of the floo.

"Hi, Professor!"

"Hey, Moony," Harry said. "You ready?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

Harry nodded. "True. You're the only one with actual werewolf experience." He clapped his hands. "I think we can go now, I'm already packed, and you look ready."

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay. Let's go."

Remus stepped outside to give the couple some time alone. He smiled and mounted his broom, pushing off to see what the conditions were like. It was slightly windy, but the sun was bright, and there weren't many clouds. Soon, he was joined by Harry who grinned.

"Great day for flying!"

"I don't think I've been flying for pleasure in a while," Remus commented. "It's nice not to be pursued by Death Eaters."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah."

They subsided into silence for the rest of the flight, though they did race a couple times (Harry always won thanks to his broom, Remus was stuck on a Nimbus).

Finally they arrived at their destination. The outskirts of a forest in northern Scotland.

"Harry, here's our schedule. For the first day, or really the rest of today, we will scout the pack using the Invisibility Cloak. Then, we will actually enter their campground and spend the rest of the time trying to persuade them tomorrow."

"Gotcha. Do you want to scout first or do you want me to scout first?"

"I can do it." Harry handed over the Invisibility Cloak. Remus looked at it fondly. "Gosh it's been awhile since I used this."

"Oh yeah, I forgot it was Dad's. You must have been under this thing a lot."

Remus chuckled. "Definitely. Alright, I'm going in. Why don't you make camp? No fires."

Harry nodded and Remus slipped under the cloak. He took a deep breath and stepped into the forest. When no alarms went off, he took another step. And another. And another.

Soon, he was nearing the camp. He could hear the voices of others in the forest, and could also hear the crackling of a fire. He approached the camp, but kept a safe distance.

He could tell who was the Alpha right away.

She was sitting the closest to the fire, and her beta was sitting next to her. He was a broad male, with a good amount of scars.

That wasn't what differentiated her though. She radiated an air of confidence.

Despite the fact that they were all werewolves, they all looked pretty happy. Many of the adults were sitting with others, and most of those pairs had some sort of band on their ring fingers.

This was the Sawtooth Pack that they had heard about.

It really was a thriving community of werewolves, and Remus couldn't help wondering for a second what his experience with Greyback's pack would have been like if that pack had been like this. He shuddered involuntarily when he remembered what it had been like there.

He watched for a little bit longer then turned and went back to the place where they had made their own little camp. Harry had put up the tent and was laying in bed resting his eyes.

Remus attempted to enter quietly, but Harry was an Auror so of course he noticed immediately.

He sat up. "What was it like?"

Remus held up the cloak. "Go see for yourself."

Harry grabbed the cloak. "I won't go too far in."

Remus nodded. "Good. Don't get in trouble, cause I can't help you from out here." Harry nodded.

When he came back it was dark, and he found Remus up with a lantern burning. He was reading the same pamphlet he had been reading the day before, looking at houses. Harry stuffed the cloak back in his bag.

"You know, the last time I was camping for real, and not on some Order mission was with your dad." Remus said.

Harry turned. "Really?"

Remus nodded. "It was the day after our graduation and he wanted one more day with all of us before we went out into the world. So we gathered camping stuff, and went out into the woods behind his father's house. We camped out all night, got zero sleep, but it was one of the most fun times I've had."

Harry grinned. "That definitely sounds like Dad. Did Mom come?"

Remus chuckled. "As much as James wanted her to, no. She said we would probably just find some way to embarrass her. She was probably right."

Remus had set wards and silencing charms around the tent, even though they were not really needed, and he was glad for that later.

Seeing the werewolves must have triggered some sort of memory, because that night he had a nightmare of his time. He woke screaming when Harry shook him awake.

"Remus!"

Remus sat up abruptly, taking deep breaths. His throat felt raw. Harry offered him a glass of water and Remus gulped it down. He laid back down and covered his face with his hands. "Sorry if I woke you, Harry."

"That's okay. What happened?"

"Memories. Bad ones from when I was in Greyback's pack." He groaned. "I don't think I can sleep anymore. What time is it?"

"Just past dawn. So about 6 in the morning."

Remus closed his eyes again. "Well we can start packing up and taking down the wards."

Harry packed up the tent and Remus started striding around taking down the wards.

When they were done, they gathered up their rucksacks and got on some nicer robes. They needed to be taken seriously. Harry wore his Auror robes.

They stepped into the forest and walked to the well where they had seen the werewolves go most often. They didn't want to walk right into their camp, so they sat near the well and ate a little bit for breakfast.

"Harry," Remus said. "I need you to promise you will not be rash, and you will do what I say. This is a very delicate operation."

"Sure, Remus."

Soon, a couple werewolves came over to draw water from the well. They noticed the two sitting near the well and immediately bristled with anger.

"Who are you?" The taller of the two demanded.

Remus stood and brushed off his robes. "My name is Remus Lupin. I'm the Alpha of what used to be Greyback's pack."

Harry turned to Remus, surprised to hear him use that title so freely. "I'm-"

"We know who you are, Harry Potter. The question is, why are you here?"

"We would like to make a deal with you." Harry said. "We wish to see your Alpha."

The shorter one placed a hand on the taller one's shoulder. He smirked. "We will take you to her, and let her decide if you are worth her time, or if you can stand up to your reputations. Follow us."

They followed them through the forest to their camp. All conversation ceased when the pack noticed the newcomers. Remus automatically straightened, walking with purpose and stepping into his role as the Alpha of his own pack. Harry was used to the attention, so he ignored most of them.

They found the woman who was the alpha waiting for them, though she didn't look it. She was sitting by the ashes of their fire, her beta standing at attention near her. When Remus stopped, Harry thought he looked rather imposing and the pinnacle of self-control.

"Remus Lupin," she announced. "The Alpha of the Night Pack. Interesting... Why would you be here, and so far away from your own? And with Harry Potter, no less." She turned to face him. "You will know what you have to do if you are really who you say you are."

Remus nodded. "Yes."

He turned to Harry and handed him his rucksack and his cloak. He could see the question rising in Harry's eyes as he shrugged off his cloak. He looked at him sternly, warning him. Harry nodded imperceptibly.

Remus turned back, and rolled up his sleeves. Now wearing only his shirt, pants, and shoes, he felt oddly light without his cloak. He raised his hands to show he had no wand or weapons.

The burly beta moved forward when his alpha motioned him into the circle that had been formed by the werewolves who knew what was coming. He lowered himself into a fighting stance, and Remus copied the movement, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet.

He and the beta started circling each other, and by the way he moved, Remus could tell he was in his element. Remus was the underdog right now, the tall, scrawny Alpha. He knew that the werewolves were betting on their beta, and rightfully so. Remus was used to the odds being against him.

The beta moved first, whether he saw an opening or just got impatient, Remus wasn't sure. Remus ducked around the punch, grabbing the beta's arm and forced it away from him. The big beta was momentarily unbalanced and Remus had the advantage for a second, so he attempted to punch him in the stomach.

The beta blocked it, and set Remus' bones jarring from the impact. He gritted his teeth and brought his arms back up to block.

 _Greyback was smiling_ …

Remus shook his head to clear the memory. _Not now!_

The beta was swinging his fist, and too late Remus realized it was heading for his face. The fist connected and sent Remus sprawling backwards. His nose started to bleed and he could tell he would have a back eye later. He sniffed, trying to keep the blood under control, but he knew right away that it wouldn't help.

The beta lunged for Remus who was sprawled on the ground. Remus kicked out, catching the beta in the stomach and knocking him backwards. Remus was up immediately, attempting to pin the beta down. It was a struggle that went on for a bit, the two werewolves fighting and rolling around on the dirt, and the beta scratched his cheek once, but Remus did manage to do some damage as well.

Finally, Remus had him successfully pinned down, and the beta stopped struggling.

"You have me beat." he said.

Remus stood up and wiped the blood dripping down from his nose. With his other hand, he helped the beta to his feet. "You put up a good fight."

He nodded. "Thank you. So did you... for a City Wolf."

Remus grinned. "I've heard that often."

Harry rushed over, wand out, prepared to help Remus. Remus held out a hand. "Just tissues and bandages, Harry. Those are the rules."

"But, your nose…"

"How bad is it?"

"It looks a bit crooked."

Remus burst out laughing to the surprise of many around him. When he had regained control, he grinned. "Sorry, Harry. You just reminded me that yesterday Minerva told me I was sounding like Albus. Now, I've got the nose to match."

Harry smiled hesitantly. "Are you sure I can't help you?"

"I'm sure. Hurry up with those tissues!" Remus pressed his fingers to either side of his nose, trying to stop the blood flow. Harry conjured some tissues that Remus collected the blood in.

Another werewolf came over with a jar of healing salve which she presented to Remus. "For your black eye," she explained.

"Thank you," he said graciously, offering a smile and a nod. She blushed and hurried away quickly. "What did I do?" Remus asked.

The beta walked over. "That's the Omega. The lowest ranking of all of our pack."

The alpha wasn't far behind. She held out her hand and Remus shook it. "Kiera. You really are one of us."

"As much as I try to ignore it." Remus sighed. "Sadly, we are not just here on a pleasure visit."

She cocked her head. "The alpha of the largest and most powerful pack is coming to my small pack for help? Keep going."

Harry stepped forward. "Is there somewhere we can talk more privately?"

Kiera nodded. "Follow me."

The beta tagged along behind them and they reached a lean-to at the far edge of the camp. Kiera held aside the cloth that served as a door, and they walked in.  
It was surprisingly cozy, with a mat and a thick blanket in the corner. Kiera sat down on the mat and the beta sat beside her. From the closeness, Remus could tell they were very trusting of the other.

"So." Kiera started. "Talk."

Remus sat forward. "So, a former student of mine, Hermione Granger, wrote this pamphlet." he dug one of her pamphlets out of his bag and handed it to Kiera. "As the pamphlets grow in popularity, the Minister thinks it would be good to have a test case, or demonstration that it can actually work."

"Excuse me, Remus, but what can work?"

"Ah, sorry. He thinks that integration can work. We can successfully pull of bringing werewolves back into society, and do so without having much prejudice or resistance."

Kiera handed the pamphlet to her beta. "Hey, Xavier, read this."

The beta, who they now knew as Xavier, took the pamphlet and started reading through it. He was nodding the entire time. When he finished, he looked at Remus. "How old is this Hermione?"

"She's 18," Remus said proudly.

Xavier raised an eyebrow. "18 and she can write like this?" he whistled.

Kiera turned back to Remus. "So, what makes you think that my pack will agree to this?"

Remus' mouth turned upwards. "Because two of your younger pack members were contacted this year about an admission to Hogwarts."

Kiera's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How do you know this?!"

Remus grinned. "I'm a teacher, and a close friend of the headmistress. Being the only current werewolf employed there, I was the only one she told." Remus tapped his chin. "Though I think she also told her half-goblin deputy, Flitwick."

Kiera rolled her eyes. "I get it."

Remus' smile was angelic and innocent, something Harry suspected he had perfected during his school days. "What do you get?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Hogwarts is diverse and not prejudiced."

Remus grinned broadly. "Good. I was starting to think I would have to mention the half-giant gatekeeper and the eleven year old werewolf who I teach."

Xavier stifled a laugh behind his hand as Kiera growled. "You test me, Remus Lupin."

He raised his eyebrow. "Do I really, Kiera of the Sawtooth Pack?"

"Don't pull rank on me. We both know you are inexperienced."

Remus sat forward. "You know nothing about me or my experience. Don't try me."

Harry caught a glint of something dangerous in Remus' eyes and decided to intervene before they got nowhere. He placed a hand on Remus' shoulder. "May I interject here?"

"Granted," Kiera said.

Harry smiled kindly. "We mean no offence when we offer this. If you would rather stay up here in your nice cozy forest, we won't stop you. All we ask is this, consider our offer."

Kiera nodded.

Remus took a deep breath. "Kiera," he said kindly. "I want to warn you. Without proper schooling, the wizard and witch will get out of control. Magic is not something you can just suppress and stop. Take that into consideration."

He stood, grabbed his rucksack and walked out of the lean-to. Harry grinned when he caught up.

"I thought we agreed that it was me that shouldn't do anything rash, Moony. Maybe it should have been you!"

Remus smiled wryly. "Thanks."

A pack member directed them to a small area and told them that it would be their campsite. Remus and Harry set up their small camp, and soon a couple youngsters had walked over.

The boy kept on shooting glances behind him, like he was expecting someone to oppose him. When no one did, the two sat in front of Remus and watched him.

"Let me guess," Remus said. "You're Corey Davenport, and this is Jeane Potts."

Corey nodded. "Yes, sir."

"And you want to know about magic."

Corey nodded again. "If you'll show us sir."

Remus smiled kindly and took out his wand. "Certainly. Harry, do you mind throwing something at me?"

"Petrificus Totalus." Harry said.

"Protego!"

A shield expanded in mid-air, and the two children gasped in delight. "So if we went to Hogwarts we would get to learn things like that?"

Remus nodded. "And much more."

"Oh, please, sir, take us with you!" Jeane cried.

Corey lowered his voice. "They didn't let us go, but we believe we are old enough to decide for ourselves!"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "I can't steal you."

"Why not?"

Remus sighed. This would be a long explanation.

 **I had to end it here because I really wanted to get this update to you. Next chapter will pick up directly where we left off.**


	30. Update: Stealing Is Not Happening!

**Chapter 30 and 96 pages! Woot!**

"I can't just steal you! I bet your alpha would kill me, and then your pack mates would kill me!"

Corey groaned. "But we really want to go to Hogwarts!"

"I know," Remus said gently. "I want you to go to Hogwarts too. But that is your alpha's decision. All you can do is ask her."

Corey and Jeane looked dejected and Remus placed his hand on their shoulders. "I am terribly sorry."

Corey sighed. "That's what they all say. Sorry for taking up your time, sir."

Remus suddenly felt sorry for the two children. "Corey, Jeane." they looked up, eyes full of hope. "Let me talk to your alpha about it okay? I'm sure we can work something out."

Jeane's face broke into a broad smile. "Thank you, sir!"

Remus nodded and they stood and walked away, chatting happily. Remus laid back against a tree behind him. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Remus! Wake up! It's time for dinner!" Harry said.

Remus opened his eyes and yawned. "How long have I been out?"

"A couple of hours. Don't worry, you didn't miss anything."

It had gotten darker in the hours Remus had been aseep. There was now a fire burning, and Remus could smell some sort of meat that made his stomach growl. He stood and they walked towards the fire and the assembled werewolves.

Xavier was waiting for them, and wordlessly, he held out two plates. They all got in line behind the other werewolves, and Harry glanced nervously at the food. When he saw the bloody steak being put on Remus' plate he swallowed.

"I think I'll pass…"

Xavier shrugged. "Suit yourself."

They all sat down in the dirt near Kiera, Harry having gotten some food he had brought with him. Remus smiled at Kiera who smiled back.

"I'm sorry about earlier. Peace?" Remus offered his hand to shake.

"Peace." Kiera repeated, grasping it.

"You know, Corey and Jeane came to see me earlier." Kiera made a noncommittal noise. "They wanted me to take them with me when I go back."

Kiera almost choked on her food and Xavier thumped her on the back. "Did you-did you accept?"

Remus grinned. "Who do you take me for? Of course I didn't. I don't think they know I teach there…" he added.

Kiera sighed in relief. "I haven't made my decision yet. I don't want to give them false hope."

"Who said it was false?" Remus asked. "It will work if you consent to it."

Kiera pointed her fork at him. "You say that now."

"And I will say it later if you want me to."

Harry interjected. "You do know there is a new legislation that makes it perfectly legal for a werewolf to have a job and they are excused for the full moon?"

Kiera threw a withering glare at Harry. "I am well aware Mr. Potter."

"So what's stopping you?"

Kiera burst out laughing. "What's stopping me, he asks! Mr. Potter, your childness is astounding."  
Harry shrugged. "Well, I did never finish Hogwarts. I didn't finish my seventh year. Or rather, didn't start it."

"That's no excuse. The Head of the Auror Department should know what I mean. If you are he, you should understand what you are asking me to do."

Harry smiled. "I do know. I also know that when you propose this, you will have controversy. I know that you will probably have two camps of different sides. What makes you a strong leader is giving your people a choice."

Kiera stared at him for a second. "Maybe you really are who you say you are."

Harry grinned. "I get that a lot."

Remus looked over at Kiera. "You cannot just suppress Corey and Jeane's magic."

"You said that already."

"If you do it will have dangerous consequences. For you and your pack."

Kiera pressed her fingers to her temples. "I said I will think about it."

Remus shrugged and turned back to his meal. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Later that night, all the werewolves gathered around the fire. This was a time for community.

It was also a time for storytelling.

Xavier stood up and cleared his throat. "Tonight, our guest has agreed to tell a tale."

Remus stood and pulled out his wand. "The story I am about to tell you is entirely true. In fact, it happened to me."

He waved his wand and murmured a charm. Some glowing figures emerged and turned to him, waiting for instructions.

Corey and Jeane gasped with delight, and they weren't the only ones when the figures started to move along with the story.

"When I was in school, there was an intense rivalry between the two houses, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Before the Quidditch matches, there would always be some sort of prank to one of the houses. The main, and the best, prankers were a group called the Marauders.

"The main leader of the Marauders was named Sirius Black. He was a wild boy who was reckless in everything he did and strove to rebel."

The Sirius figure bowed and grinned.

"The other leader was named James Potter. He was a handsome boy who strove to get the approval of the girl he seeked since first year, Lily Evans."

James bowed.

"The third Marauder was me, level-headed Remus Lupin. I was the kill-joy of the group, I didn't much like to get in trouble, and I was the more logical one of us, calculating the odds of our pranks success and things like that. James hated that about me.

"The fourth Marauder was Peter Pettigrew. We mainly kept him around because James had a giant ego and needed some constant adoration. Peter was the timid one who was up for anything.

"Our nemesis was Severus Snape. He was a Slytherin who James despised greatly and Lily's childhood friend.

"This match was the most important one of the year, and therefore we decided we needed to have a prank to match that. On this particular night, we decided to paint the Slytherin dorms bright red and re-color their uniforms. James also wanted to draw a mustaches on Severus as he slept.

"So we decided to infiltrate their common room. This required some days of surveillance, and we watched to make sure the password wasn't changed and we knew how to get in."

The figures were shown sneaking around the halls of the castle.

"The night of the prank came, and we all snuck out under James' invisibility cloak. Mind you we were in our third year, so we could all still moderately fit. We snuck out of our dormitory, and avoided teachers until we got down to the Slytherin Common room.

"Using the tactics we had learned to get in, we started our prank. Sirius, accomplished in charms for our age, started working on the walls. I started writing a message in bright gold, because I could change my handwriting to nothing traceable, a talent that came in handy later on. James set to work on Severus and the uniforms, and Peter kept watch."

The figures moved accordingly.

"Suddenly, Peter came tearing back into the room, wide-eyed and waving frantically. We were caught.

"We rushed to get under the cloak, and in our haste, knocked over a lamp. It clattered to the ground and we held our breaths from our corner. The Slytherin prefect came in, wand out, searching for intruders. Severus and some other first years followed him.

"When Severus caught sight of himself in the mirror, he snarled James' name and ran out of the common room, and we don't know where he went. Some other level-headed Slytherin winced at the atrocious color on the walls.

"We started moving towards the door, hoping not to bump into anything. It was slow work, and a couple Slytherin's came close a few times. Finally we made it to the door, and not caring if they saw us anymore, burst out.  
"We ran hard to our dorms and collapsed into our beds. The real treat came the next morning when all the Slytherin's trooped in sporting red colored robes. They hadn't figured out how to reverse the spell. Probably because it was of our own invention."

Remus grinned. "That's my tale."

He bowed as Harry laughed. "You did that? Genius."

"Marauder Remus Lupin at your service."

Harry grinned. "Nice title. I think the Order of Merlin First Class will impress a lot more people."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Not George it won't. Nor my students either."

Harry shrugged. "You can't please everybody."

Jeane and Corey came running up. "Teach us how to do that! Please!"

Remus chuckled. "You need a wand for that and I'm only a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"You teach at Hogwarts!?"

"Yes."

Jeane looked at him curiously. "What about your pack?"

Remus shrugged. "I just let them do their thing. They know I'm the Alpha."

Corey was still processing the information about him teaching. "Then you can't leave us here!"

Remus nodded. "I really can't, can I? And yet, it is up to your alpha…"

"But, Mr Lupin, sir! Please?!"

Remus sighed. "I want to, alright? I really want to, but I _will_ _not_ enforce my superiority to your Alpha. This is a choice she must make, and I will not hinder her choice in any way." His tone softened. "I'm sorry children."

"Isn't there _anything_ you can do?"

Remus shook his head. "Plenty I can do and all of those things I won't do."

Harry chuckled. "Well, we want to help you, and we will do all the things we can do, but we can't promise anything."

Corey and Jeane looked downcast. Remus sighed and sat down at their level. "I know how you feel, you know. I thought I would never get into Hogwarts either."

They stared at him as if he were mad. "But you're an awesome wizard!"

Remus blushed slightly. "Thank you." he yawned. "I'm going to bed. Harry are you coming?"

Harry paled a bit at the idea of being alone in a camp of werewolves without Remus and shook his head yes. "Yeah I think I'll turn in too."

 **REVIEW**


	31. Daddy's Home!

**I really suck at deadlines. Sorry. It's the last few weeks and I have finals.**

The next few days at the camp were busy. Remus and Harry joined on if the hunting parties, where it was revealed that neither were very good at it. After that they helped in the camp with reconstructing lean-to's and fires. One day the alpha approached them.

"I have made my decision." she looked Remus straight into the eyes. "I will consent to having my pack be part of the experiment."

He smiled. "But you're going to give them a choice aren't you?"

She nodded. "Of course." she turned to address her pack. "Those of you who wish to participate, to the right side of the fire. Those of you who don't, stay on the left side."

Corey and Jeane were the first on the other side of the fire, moving immediately after she said where to go. Some took longer to deliberate, but ended with a good number on the right side, including Xavier.

Harry pumped his fist. "Yes!" He turned to the werewolves on the right side of the fire.

"You can come with me, I have some rooms prepared for you. Corey, Jeane, you'll go with Remus."

Corey and Jeane came over to Remus, smiling excitedly. "Where are we going?"

"Hogwarts."

They packed up their things, grabbing all their belongings and putting them into bags. Then, they took Remus' hands and he disapparated them through a few different checkpoints and then finally to the gates of Hogwarts. He let them marvel at the castle for an it then he told them to follow him. It was break time, so many students were milling about. While some students gawked at his injuries or the two people following him, most just gave him a cheery greeting.

They arrived at the entrance to McGonagall's office and Remus said the password.

Corey and Jeane stood in awe when the staircase started moving upwards. They arrived in McGonagall's office who looked up and smiled warmly.

"Welcome back Professor Lupin. I see you've brought some new arrivals."

"Corey, Jeane, this is Headmistress McGonagall."

"Hello," Jeane murmured shyly.

Corey was a little more straightforward. "Headmistress, what's going to happen to Jeane and I? Are we going to join in the middle of the year, or are we going to start next year?"

She chuckled. "Ravenclaw for you perhaps. Well, Corey, that is the question. It depends on what your preference is. I'm sure we could arrange tutoring, but you will have missed a lot of material that we can't teach in a short amount of time."

"But, Professor, it's only November. Our peers can't have learned that much without us, they've only been in school for three months."

McGonagall sighed. "Yes, but as first years, you missed a lot of basic spellwork. I bet you could join in and be fine, you could probably ask your friends and teachers about the spells. There is another first year werewolf by the name of Evie in Gryffindor who I'm sure would be willing to help you."

"How is Evie?" Remus asked. He was implying the impending Moon.

"Well, she's doing fine for now. She did report to Madame Pomfrey wanting an energy replenishing potion earlier today."

Remus nodded. "Thank you. When will the Wolfsbane be ready?"

"Well, it is ready now, though I didn't plan for two more arrivals."

"It's okay, Headmistress! We're used to not having Wolfsbane."

Remus turned to them, worried. "Are you sure? You can split my dose."

"We're sure, sir!"

"Well...alright then. If you're sure."

They nodded.

"So, are you going to be joining your peers or are you going to wait until next year?"

They looked at each other and seemed to draw a conclusion. "We would like to join this year."

Minerva nodded, stood, and grabbed the Sorting Hat. "Then we will Sort you now."

She placed the hat on Corey's head and after a few moments of deliberation, it cried out Ravenclaw.

Minerva nodded again. "Thought so. Jeane, you're up."

The Hat took longer this time, but finally managed to come to a conclusion and called Gryffindor.

McGonagall smiled. "Remus, will you go fetch their Prefects? They should be in Charms right now."

Remus smiled. "Of course. Should I borrow Flitwick while I'm at it?"

"Sure."

Remus walked out of the office and down to the charms room. He opened it to find Professor Flitwick mid sentence.

"...with a flick of your - Oh! Hello Professor Lupin! Back from your excursion? Not entirely unharmed, I see."

Remus smiled faintly and inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Not entirely, no. If I may, I need to borrow Mr. Hanson, Miss Martin, Mr. Stevenson, and Miss Britt. Oh, and you're also needed in the Headmistress' office. She would like you to come when convenient."

"Certainly, certainly. Class, please practice the spell. Prefects please follow Professor Lupin. You won't miss much."

"Thank you."

Flitwick caught up as they walked out of his classroom and up the stairs. "Why are we needed?"

Remus shortened his strides to accommodate the shorter professor. "The excursion, as you put it, was successful and as a result we have two new students in need of lodging. That is why I called the Prefects up," he raised his voice to talk to the students walking behind them." The two new students need a full guided tour, so you are excused from your next few classes. They also need a timetable, and need to be brought to their rooms. They don't have wands yet, so please be patient with them." The students nodded.

When they arrived in the Headmistress' office, they found her explaining how the sorting hat worked. "Ah! They're back. So Mr. Hanson and Miss Martin, this is Corey Davenport. He will be joining Ravenclaw House. Corey, your head of House is the charms professor, Professor Flitwick."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Corey."

"Mr. Stevenson, Miss Britt, this is Jeane Potts. She is a Gryffindor. Jeane, your head of house is Professor Lupin. You two are already well acquainted, but you're in for a surprise when he comes back to school." The students and Flitwick chuckled.

Remus grinned and turned to his Prefects. "I believe the room with Evie Jameson is open. I would appreciate it if Jeane could be placed in that room."

Stevenson nodded. "Of course, Professor." he grinned. "Alright, Jeane! Let's show you Hogwarts!"

When they had all left Remus sighed tiredly. "I think it's time for me to go home."

"Go home Remus. Feel free to come back when you feel is right."

Remus nodded and exited the office. He walked out of the school, greeting students but offering no explanation for his black eye and broken nose.

He disapparated home, opened the door and breathed in deep. This was the smell of safety.

The smell of something cooking, the sound of Teddy talking to himself, the knowledge that his family was safe. That was what home meant.

He closed the door audibly, and all talking stopped. A second later, Tonks came in the entrance and smiled wide.

"Remus!" she hugged him as best she could with her stomach. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead and then her lips.

"I missed you."

She smiled. "I missed you too. How was it?"

"Successful. Hello, Andromeda."

"Welcome back, Remus! You look pretty bad."

He shrugged. "I've had worse."

His wife pulled back and only then noticed the black eye, broken nose and small cuts on his face. "What happened?!"

"Brawl. It's okay, my face got the worst of it."

She frowned and leaned closer to inspect his face. "Is there anything I can do? I'm sure Mum could manage a pretty good healing charm for that nose."

He shook his head amid her offer. "I'm sorry, but no. Those are the rules."

Dora looked confused. "Rules? What kind of brawl was this anyway?"

He took her hands in his and smiled calmly. "Don't worry about it. It was just a werewolf brawl to test me."

She sighed. "You're always sticking your neck into things. Oh well. Let's get a warm meal in you."

He smiled in earnest. "I've missed your cooking, Andromeda."

She looked pleased and a pink tinge colored her cheeks. "Thank you, Remus. Don't get used to it, when you move out you're going to have to do the cooking for yourself."

He made a face. "Or Dora will have to do it. I guess I'll have to start getting home at a good hour."

"Here's another suggestion," Dora interjected. "We could get a House Elf."

He raised an eyebrow. "That's an idea I never even thought about. I could probably steal one of the Hogwarts elves if you want."

"Remus!"

"I was kidding! I was kidding! No, don't hit me with that - Ow!"

She laughed. "Welcome home."

He rubbed his arm. "No kidding."

They moved into the kitchen and Teddy ran over to his father. "Dada!"

Remus squatted. "Hey Teddy-bear! Miss your old man didn't you?"

Teddy ran into his father's open arms and giggled. "Yes!" he buried his face in his father's shoulder. Remus kissed the top of the one-year-old's head.

"Well, what are we eating?"

"I made pasta. Nothing complicated this time, sorry."

"Pasta sounds great. I've been on a diet of meat, meat and more meat for the past few days."

They sat down at the table and Andromeda served up the pasta. While they were eating, Tonks told him what had been going on during his absence and made him tell her everything about the two wizard werewolf children.

Remus decided to take the next day off to spend a relaxing day with his family.

He and Tonks spent a good part of the morning in bed, sleeping or talking.

Remus sighed. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

"No. Have you?" She asked.

"Yeah." he said softly. "If it's a boy, I was thinking Alastor."

He turned his head to face hers and she was looking at him with a broad smile. "I knew there was a reason I love you."

He grinned. "I would hope that's not the only reason."

"Well, no that's not the only reason, but you have no idea how much that means to me. I don't think anyone else will think of him."

Remus chuckled. "I know Harry might. He told me he wanted to name his firstborn James Sirius if it was a boy. I told him he was putting too much pressure on the boy but he just laughed. I think he wants to name all his children after dead people. He said he was considering naming one after Albus."

Tonks grinned. " _Way_ too much pressure."

"No kidding."

"I'm glad no one has to name anyone after you."

Remus grinned. "Didn't we give our son my name?"

"True."

"I'm glad I don't need to do that for you either, Dora."

"If you even _try_ to name a child after me I will hex you."

"Consider me warned. I love you, Dora."

"Love you too."

 **REVIEW! If anyone has any names in mind let me know, I have a couple in mind but I need some help.**


	32. Diagon Alley

**Sorry it's late. Some family stuff came up. Sorry it's kinda short too. Enjoy!**

The next day was a Saturday. Remus went to Hogwarts and walked into the Gryffindor Common room.

He was greeted by Evie who ran up to him but seemed unsure if she was allowed to hug him. He grinned and opened his arms.

"Hey, Evie."

"You're back!" she cried, running into his arms.

He raised an eyebrow. "A regular Sherlock we have here."

She groaned but was smiling all the same.

"Have you met Jeane?"

"Yes, she's really nice. I've been showing her around. She has been using my wand sometimes in class."

"Well, not anymore. We're going to Diagon Alley today. Is she upstairs?"

"Yeah, she's in our dorm."

"Do you mind going up there and getting her? I'm pretty sure I can't go up the stairs."

She grinned. "Do you speak from experience, _Moony_?"

"Perhaps. Now, go get Jeane!"

"Yes sir!" Evie raced up the stairs, and a few minutes later, came down with Jeane. Jeane didn't look very good, a side effect of not having the Wolfsbane, but Remus had an idea of something that would cheer her up.

"Hello, Jeane. How are you doing?"

"I've been better."

Remus acknowledged that with a nod. "Shall we go get Corey? We can stop by the Hospital Wing if you would like some sort of potion."

"I'll be fine. I've managed before. Where are we going?"

"Diagon Alley."

And that was all it took to make her light up in a smile.

They walked together to the Ravenclaw Common Room, and Remus knocked.

The knocker opened it's mouth and said, "I'm tall when I'm young and I'm short when I'm old. What am I?"

Remus tapped his chin, thoughtful. "That's a good one. It could be a human, but that's not necessarily true all the time. Hmm. Any guesses Jeane?"

The girl next to him shrugged. "A candle?"

The knocker smiled and opened.

Remus grinned. "Clever girl!" they walked into the Ravenclaw Common Room. Some of the students seemed surprised to see the Head of Gryffindor, but they were none the less pleased with his return.

"What can I do for you, Professor Lupin?" Elaine Martin, the prefect asked, closing her book and placing it on the table. She stood up and walked over to them.

"Hello, Elaine. Could you get Corey for us? We're going to Diagon Alley to purchase school supplies."

She smiled. "Of course. I'll be right back." she went up the stairs to the boy's dorms and a few minutes later came down with Corey.

"Hello sir. We're going to get school supplies?"

Remus grinned at the boy. "Yes we are. Shall we?"

They left and went outside into the bitter wind. Remus shivered. "Take my hands please."

They obliged, and a second later they appeared in Diagon Alley. They two marveled at all the different shops and people in the street, all fatigue forgotten. Remus led them first to Madame Malkins to get their robes and also to get some warmer robes that they could wear now. When they protested that he was buying all their things and they didn't want him to pay for the expense, he simply held up a hand and shook his head.

"Don't you worry about that. You have been given a scholarship by the school that covers your tuition and all your supplies, including your wands."

They sighed, visibly relieved, and the day continued with much more excitement. Finally, all their supplies shrunk and in Remus' bag, they walked into Ollivanders.

The elderly wizard looked up as they entered. "Ah, Mister Lupin. I was not expecting to see you again for quite some time. Cypress and unicorn hair was it not?"

Remus smiled slightly. "Flawless memory as per usual, Mr Ollivander. Corey Davenport and Jeane Potts need wands today."

"Ah yes. I expected you to be here earlier this year, but you never showed up. No matter, no matter, you're here now. Let me see, who wants to start? Mr Davenport thank you for volunteering."

Corey looked back in bemusement to Remus who was muffling a chuckle behind his hand. With his other hand he nudged the boy forward.

"Let's see, let's see. How about this one? Yew, unicorn hair... give that a wave."

Feeling very foolish, Corey gave it a little wave. Nothing happened.

"Next, I think yew was a good wood for you let's try this one, yew, phoenix feather."

Yet again, Corey gave it a wave but nothing happened.

"Last one, yew, dragon heartstring."

Corey gave it a wave and the lamp on Ollivander's desk clicked off.

Remus nodded appreciatively, and nudged Jeane forward.

"Here you go Miss Potts, mahogany, dragon heartstring."

Jeane gave it a wave and Ollivander snatched it back right away. "Nope. Try this one, Ash, Phoenix feather."

Yet again, Jeane gave it a wave and suddenly the door was blown open and closed again.

"Bravo!"

Remus payed for the wands and they left back to the school. The children dashed off, eager to practice what they had learned the day before and Remus returned to his office to catch up on grading. At about mid-day, he received a patronus from Minerva.

"Remus, there's someone here to see you. Come when convenient."

Remus stood up, stretched and walked up to McGonagall's office. He gave the password to the gargoyle, (weariness - probably chosen because of her state these days. Remus had noticed the headmistress growing fatigued, but he figured that was just mid-year slump or having to deal with the board of governors.) and walked up the stairs.

"Hello Minerva, what can I help you with?"

"Remus," she nodded politely. "It is not a matter of what you help _me_ with, but more the young man in the chair there." Remus turned to the person she was mentioning and did a double take.

Sitting in the chair across from the headmistress' desk, looking more tired than the professor had ever seen him, was Draco Malfoy.

 **I left you on a cliffie there! REVIEW!**


	33. I Really Don't Want to Teach This

**I changed my Username, sorry if that confuses you, but it's still me!**

 **Sorry about the week of hiatus. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Here have some cookies (::) (::) (::) (::)**

To Remus, Draco looked exhausted, though he still sat proudly. He turned to Remus and gave a slight smile. "Professor."

Remus nodded. "Hello, Draco."

McGonagall looked to Remus. "He says he needs your help with something. I trust he will tell you on his own."

Remus nodded again. "Shall we go to my office, Mister Malfoy?"

The boy stood and followed the professor to his office. "Tea?" asked Remus, looking for something to do with his hands to quell his nervousness.

"Please."

Remus starts on the tea, preferring to do it the muggle way, Draco noticed. "Now, why don't you start telling me why you are here."

"Well, Professor, you're hardly the first person I've come to. I've gone to many other specialists, but none of them had any answers for me. They were all as flabbergasted as the previous. I am here because of this," Draco pulled up his right sleeve and showed his Dark Mark.

Remus turned around, the tea in his hands and handed it to his former pupil. "May I?" he asked, motioning to the 19-year-old's arm. Draco nodded, wincing only slightly as Remus ran his finger over the Mark.

Looking at Draco, he smiled sadly. "You've tried to forcibly remove it, haven't you?"

Draco self-consciously ran his finger over the long scar that stretched the length of the Mark.

"Draco you have to have known that it wouldn't work, you're not stupid."

Draco's composure crumbled as he slumped down in his chair and ran his hand over his face. "I know. I know, Professor, but I had to try. Don't you understand? I had to try."

"Oh I know, Draco. Trust me, I know." he pushed aside the collar of his shirt to his shoulder to reveal a tattoo of his own with a jagged scar through it.

A crescent moon, to be precise. Greyback's Mark.

Draco grimaced in recognition. "Why haven't you researched it before?"

"Because it is a part of my history, and it reminds me what I stand for. You want me to remove yours, don't you."

Draco nodded. "I wondered if you would know of any way to take it off. I need it gone."

Remus took a sip of his tea, and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll do some research and get back to you."

Draco stood up, the mood lightening considerably. "Thank you, Professor! Thank you!" the young man looked close to tears of joy, and leaned over the desk to shake the professor's hand.

"Not a problem, Draco. Not a problem."

Draco left, and Remus slumped back into his chair. Now he had to face the matter of _how to do it_ , not to mention the uncomfortable topic he would have to broach with his classes on monday. He took another sip of his tea and decided that if there was anything that could be useful to him, it would be in the Restricted Section of the library. He didn't particularly enjoy the idea of having to go into that part of the library, but it couldn't really be helped.

And there was no time like the present.

Remus stood, grabbed his cane and walked to the library. Madam Pince let him into the restricted section and he started his research.

It was dark when he stopped, and the library had closed to the students a while ago. He checked out a couple books and thanked Madam Pince.

He left, going back to his house and office. He continued his reading there, and it was late when he finally slipped into bed with his wife.

"Hey," she murmured sleepily. "You're up late."

He smiled and kissed her head. "I know, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No, I couldn't sleep anyway."

"I don't think I can either. I have a task I must complete. A task that requires much research."

She chuckled. "And what is this task that is so important you couldn't come join your wife in bed?"

"I have to remove Draco Malfoy's Dark Mark."

She gasped and stroked her finger along his crescent moon tattoo. "Are you going to end up taking yours off?"

"I don't think so."

"Good," she murmured. "It reminds you of your values and that is a good thing."

He smiled and they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"When are you doing the lesson on werewolves?"

Remus groaned and passed a hand over his face. "Monday. I think I'm just going to do a Q&A because I don't want to use the textbook. It's horribly prejudiced."

She sighed. "You'll do fine."

"I know. I'm worried about the students."

 **Monday**

Remus looked awful. That was the first thing the students noticed. He had been staying up pretty late because of the research he was doing, and he hadn't bothered to shave, so he had a few day stubble on his face.

The students were worried, and rightly so.

They found him sitting on his desk, a thermos of steaming tea in his hand, swinging his legs absentmindedly.

"Hello," he greeted his first class of the morning, taking a sip of his tea. "Books out, wands away."

There was a little bit of shuffling.

"I have noticed your knowledge of dark creatures is supremely lacking. Therefore, I am going to teach all my classes about them for the next unit. Today, I would like you to turn to page 394."

Some students gasped as they flipped there.

"Well then. Would someone care to explain why we are going to put our books away now? Yes, Mr Knottson."

"Because the textbook is pretty prejudiced and gets most it's facts wrong, sir."

"Thank you. Yes, that is exactly why. So everyone, now that you know what we are talking about, please put your books away."

There was hurried shuffling as Remus turned to the board and wrote _Werewolves_ , in his neat, slanted, handwriting.

"So, any questions you would like to ask me, go ahead."

"We can ask anything?"

"Anything at all. Mind you, I won't answer everything, but I do have a good grasp of this topic obviously." he chuckled, nodding at a student in the back with their hand raised. "Yes?"

"Um, well, I've heard that the transformation is extremely painful. Is that true, sir?"

Remus sighed. "Yes. Excruciating. All my bones have to break and reform, then back again. It's pretty bad."

"Sir, I've read that werewolves can't have children, but you have a son and your wife is pregnant. How is that possible."

Remus leaned back a bit. "Ah. I didn't realize we would get here so quickly. As far as I know, there is no other recorded case of a werewolf having children, so I can see why that would be what you read. I don't think it is possible for a female werewolf to have children, because of the transformation every month. However, it is entirely possible for a male werewolf to have children. Many werewolves simply don't get married because of the strain on their families of having to deal with all that. I just got very lucky."

"You did, didn't you."

Remus turned in surprise. "Hello, Dora. Um, why are you here?"

"I thought I could help you. And I was bored at home."

"You shouldn't even be up and about. Take my chair." he blushed, remembering the students watching. "So. Where was I?"

"You got lucky with an awesome spouse."

"Right, err, yes. So, next question?"

Remus was feeling very uncomfortable with his wife in the classroom, and the students took advantage of that, asking questions they knew he would not answer, but to their great delight, his wife did.

Finally, the class was over and Remus relaxed. He passed a hand over his face. "Why did you have to do that?"

His wife grinned and pecked him on the cheek. "Because I take great delight in watching you get more and more flustered in your normally controlled environment."

He groaned and smiled sarcastically. "Thanks a lot."

 **There we go! I'll be back probably this weekend, and if not, Monday! (hopefully, sorry I suck at updates and deadlines.)**

 **REVIEW!  
~doodledraw/WizardthatsaDemigod **

**PS Sorry if my name change is confusing.**


	34. Peaceful Is Not the Life I Lead

**Here we go! I think I rather like this chapter, but we're getting closer to the end... NOOOO.**

Remus continued his research over the next week, finding only a few small things that could help. In short, it was a very complicated spell that could have dire consequences. He met with Draco on one more occasion to discuss this.

"Draco, you realize if done wrong, I could etch it even deeper into your skin, right?"

Draco sighed. "That is a risk I am willing to take Professor."

Remus looked again at the incantation in the book opened on his desk. He groaned. "This is so advanced, I don't know if I have the skill to do it."

"How advanced _is_ the spell?"

"I feel like Dumbledore would be able to pull it off."

"It's a good thing you remind me of him, then."

Remus looked up, even though he already knew who it was. "Hello, Minerva."

"Good afternoon Remus, Draco. How fares your experiment?"

Remus passed a hand over his face, rubbing his eyes. "It could be going better."

"Remus, do you need help? I gave this to you because I thought you would do well, but if not…"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "And swamp you in more work? I think not. You should ask Professor Daniels or Madame Pomfrey for an energy potion of some sort, you look awful."

"I appreciate your concern, but you honestly don't look much better." she said, referencing the lack of shaving and bags under his eyes.

Draco interjected. "Professor, you don't need to tax yourself because of me, I can do some research as well if you just give me some of your books."

Remus shook his head and pushed his bangs out of his face. "I can do it."

Minerva threw her hands into the air. "You are so stubborn! How does Tonks deal with you?!"

"I don't."

Remus groaned. "Yay, now everyone is crammed into my office. Hello, Dora."

She grinned and adjusted Teddy more comfortable on her shoulder. "Hi Remus, Hello Draco! How goes it cousin?"

Draco gave a forced smile. "I'm doing alright." he gave Remus a pleading look.

Oblivious to this, Tonks turned to him. "Hey Draco would you mind holding Teddy for a minute? Thanks."

She handed the child to Draco who's eyes widened. McGonagall stifled a snort at the 18-year-old's expression. "I'll take him Draco. No need to look like he's a monster."

"He isn't?" Draco asked.

Remus sighed. "If you're asking if he inherited my lycanthropy, no, he did not, and you would know that it isn't genetic if you just read your textbook." he raised an eyebrow in mock sternness at his former pupil.

Tonks chuckled as she stretched and Draco looked considerably more comfortable with the child in his arms, and refused to pass him on to McGonagall. "Thank you, but I think I can manage," he decided, bouncing the infant on his knee.

Teddy looked very content and reached up to the boy. "Dwaco!"

Draco looked down at the child and his expression softened as he smiled. "Hello, Teddy."

"Well he sure does like you." Tonks observed as Teddy's hair changed to platinum blond. "Mind ever coming over to babysit?"

Draco looked pleasantly surprised. "I don't know. I'll think about it."

Remus grinned. "I hate to be the joy-kill, but back to the problem at hand. Draco, give me one more day to figure out if I can actually do this spell, and if not, I'll direct you to someone who can. That sound good?"

Draco nodded. "Professor, please don't strain yourself. I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"I'm already hurt, Draco," Remus said softly, motioning to his cane. "But thank you."

Draco nodded, then stood up and smiled at Teddy. "See you later Teddy." he gave him back to Tonks and Teddy waved.

"Say good-bye Teddy," Dora instructed, pointing at Draco.

"By Dwaco!"

Draco smiled and with one last wave, was gone from the office. McGonagall turned to Remus.

"Now, how will you know if you can perform the spell?"

"By testing it out."

Tonks turned on her husband. "No! Absolutely not! I will not have you attempt that spell on yourself. You said the other night that you didn't want to take it off!"

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"Yes. Go get your magic levels tested, and ask if that spell is outside of your capabilities."

Remus looked impressed. "That's actually a good idea."

"See I can be smart when I want to!"

"Key word, when you want to. Where can I do that, Minerva, any ideas?"

She tapped her chin. "I hear there are some pretty good people at St. Mungos, if you want to try there."

"Seems logical. I guess I'll go there now," Remus said. He stood and grabbed his cloak and bag. "See you at home, Dora."

He walked out of Hogwarts and disapparated to St. Mungos. He made an appointment with someone named Rhys Isaacs and waited in the lobby. Soon, a man with slicked back dark hair and white Healer robes on came out of the door and called for him. Remus stood up and followed him into an office.

"Hello, Mr. Lupin! I'm Rhys. So you want to get your levels tested?"

Remus nodded. "I have to perform this spell and I want to know if I need to get someone else to do it."

Rhys nodded. "Simple enough. You just relax, Mr. Lupin."

He waved his wand, muttering spells as he went. Soon there was a diagram with a number next to different subjects. Rhys took a look at the spell in Remus' book. "That one should align with Defense and Charms, both of which you have rather high levels in. This spell looks fairly complicated. My I ask why you are going to perform it?"

"I have been asked to take the Dark Mark off of a formed student who can't stand looking at it anymore. He defected in the last few days of the war."

Rhys nodded. "Ah. I see. I think you should be fine, Mr. Lupin. Just don't over-exert yourself. If you feel something going wrong, stop."

"Thank you Rhys. Much appreciated."

"No problem. Take care."

Remus left and apparated home. "I'm back!"

Tonks chuckled when he kissed her and put his stuff down. "Good news?"

"Yep! I have the right levels!"

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I never doubted it. Does this mean you're finally going to get a decent night's sleep and shave the beard?"

He smiled. "If that's what the lady wishes."

"That _is_ what the Lady wishes. Dinner will be served soon, and I have some good news too."

Remus ruffled Teddy's hair and made his way up to their room where he dropped off his stuff and shed his cloak and jacket. He went back downstairs and helped Tonks set the table while Andromeda finished with the food. Then they all sat down and Tonks started to feet Teddy.

"What's your good news?" Remus asked. "Andromeda this is spectacular by the way."

She blushed. "Thank you Remus."

"I found a house!" Tonks exclaimed. "It looks like the perfect size and everything."

"Muggle or Wizard?" Remus questioned.

"It's Wizard but near a small Muggle neighborhood. It'll be perfect for the kids to have playmates."

"They have all their aunt and uncle Weasleys and Potter and Teddy'll have the entirety of Hogwarts wrapped around his finger in no time. They definitely need more friends."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "You're a pessimist."

"No. I'm a realist," Remus disagreed. "But I do see your point. When can we go see the house?"

"You're just going to trust me like that?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "We're married. I trust your judgement. Can we go see it after my appointment with Draco tomorrow? I don't know how long it'll take, but hopefully not too long."

"Sounds perfect."

They finished their dinner and Remus went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for bed. Tonks arrived a little later, having put Teddy to bed, and found him shaving.

"Ah, finally."

He groaned. "Just let me shave in peace woman."

She chuckled. "Never."

"Never what?"

"You will never have peace while you're married to me."

Remus finished his shaving and twisted to look at her. "I didn't have peace _before_ I married you. What makes you think that'll change? I seem to attract the most un-peaceful people to become my friends."

She smiled. "But aren't you glad about that?"

He relented. "Yes. I love you and I wouldn't change that for the world."

 **REVIEW! I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter we get to see if Draco gets his mark off or if it fails. DUN DUN DUNNN**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~WizardthatsaDemigod**


	35. The Removal

**I'm sorry this is so late, but I went on vacation and couldn't get it up until we got back. I'll be gone next week too, so I hope to have another update by Saturday this week.**

The next day, Remus got to the school looking considerably better than he had for the last couple weeks. His black eye had healed a few days ago, he had shaved last night and thanks to the good night's sleep he had gotten, he didn't look as tired.

And the students were glad about that.

He came into the lesson with his usual energy, teaching them about the dark creatures with lessons, diagrams, lectures, examples, real life stories, and he found himself thoroughly enjoying it.

He assigned no homework, something the students were extremely happy about. They ran off and after the last lesson of the day, someone came in.

Draco Malfoy looked happy by the prospect of getting his mark off. He was wearing casual robes to him, but to Remus they looked rather extravagant. Such were the Malfoy traditions, he supposed.

"So, Professor, are you able to take the Mark off?"

"In theory, yes, that is what will happen," Remus nodded, rolled up his sleeves, took off his tie, and unbuttoned the top button. He took a deep breath. "Are you ready, Draco?"

"Ye-"

"He may be, I am not."

Remus sighed. "Hello, Minerva, Filius. I suppose I'm going to have an audience for this?"

"Merely backup, in case something goes wrong, Remus," Flitwick said. "Though I'm confident in your abilities to complete this task."

They seated themselves on the desks and fingered their wands.

Remus took a deep breath. "Now, Draco, I want you to relax. Take a deep breath and let me know when you are ready."

"I've been ready for a while now professor."

Remus gave him a stern glance. "Now, hold out your arm." Draco did as he was told and Remus began the spell.

Draco didn't know how long they were there for, only that it was at least ten minutes. Finally Remus finished the spell, and waved his wand over the Mark one last time. They all held their breaths as they watched it start to fade.

"It worked!" Draco cried joyfully. "Thank you, Professor! Thank you!" He caught Remus in a hug and the surprised professor returned it awkwardly.

"You're welcome, Draco, I'm just glad I could help."

Draco smiled and thanked him again. "I must go give the news to my mother. See you around, Professor!"

"Goodbye, Draco."

Suddenly, Remus stumbled. Clutching his desk for support he took deep breaths. Minerva and Flitwick were by his side in a second, the former holding him up and the latter muttering some diagnostic charms.

"He's alright," Flitwick declared. "Just exhausted."

"I could have told you that myself," Remus muttered weakly.

Minerva rolled her eyes. "But I wouldn't have trusted you."

"And why is that?" Remus joked.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't pretend you don't know. You are very stubborn. Now get home to your wife, Remus. The school day is over."

"Yes, ma'am," Remus saluted jokingly and obeyed. He disapparated home to find his wife at the kitchen table, feeding Teddy.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Successfully," Remus answered, ruffling his son's hair and giving a kiss to his wife. "Ready to go look at that house?"

"I should be asking you that question," his wife admonished. "You look about ready to fall over!"

"A good cuppa will solve that. A bar of chocolate as well." he said, rummaging through the cupboards. "Where are the chocolates?" he muttered.

"Second cabinet to the right, dear. You swear by those two things, don't you? Tea and chocolate."

"As a defense professor I ought to know my remedies!" Remus declared with a chuckle. "But yes, I do swear by them."  
His wife rolled her eyes. "And I love you for it. Now, let's go!"

"Are we taking Ted?"

"No, Mum said she would watch him." And with that, they were off, Remus with a cup of steaming hot tea and a bar of chocolate.

They arrived in the front path of the house, and Remus was impressed by the start. "It looks big enough. Just think, we could possibly have the Weasley clan to our house!"

"The back lawn is certainly big enough for Quidditch," Dora agreed.

Suddenly, a portly man came out of the house. "Why hello there! You must be the Lupins come to see the house! I'm Jon."

Remus nodded. "Hello, Jon. It certainly looks the part from out here."

"Wait 'till you get inside!" Jon remarked with a wink. They followed him inside and found themselves in a suitable sized entryway with a doorway leading into the living room. There was a nice big fireplace in the side and a window to the lawn. To their right, there was a bar that led into the kitchen which would be nice for them to be able to talk while in separate rooms.

They climbed the stairs to the second level and they were in a hallway with doors branching off to different rooms. There were four bedrooms and two bathrooms, and a good sized room to serve as an office for the both of them. When they went down to the basement they found another sitting room type thing and another room that could be used as a guest room or office.

Remus was smiling when they finished the tour and turned to Dora. "This could do well! Very well indeed! You've chosen well, my dear."

"Why thank you good sir," she grinned. They turned to Jon, who was watching them with a smile. "We'll take it!"

His smile broadened and he clapped his hands together. "Jolly good! I'll go and fetch the paperwork!"

He was back and they were signing the forms to transfer the money to his account in Gringotts. "Well, I do hope you enjoy the house, Lupins. It is all yours. Here are the keys. I'll be off then!"

The couple returned to Andromeda's cottage. They smiled when Andromeda enquired how it had gone and answered that it had gone very well. At this, Andromeda looked slightly saddened, prompting Nymphadora to give her a hug. They had dinner and decided they would start moving in the next day.  
They all went to bed, Tonks and Remus to prepare for their big day the next day.

"Remus, do you think Mum's ready?"

He turned on his side and stroked a hair from her worried face. "Ready or not, this is something we have to do. Dora, I never did want to impend on your parents for too long...this was always a temporary thing."

"I know, but we weren't counting on Dad…" Tonks couldn't bring herself to say it and Remus pulled her to him in a hug.

"Yeah, I wasn't planning on that either." he sighed and rubbed her back in comforting circles. "How are we going to arrange the cooking?"

"I thought that House Elf idea wasn't so bad. Wasn't there one at Hogwarts who wasn't coping so well?"

"You mean Winky? That's not a bad idea. I have visited them a few times and she did look to be on the outside a bit."

"Why don't you talk to Minerva about it."

"Good idea. Goodnight, Dora."

"Night, Remus."

 **This fanfic is getting longer than I expected it to be. 35 chapters!**

 **REVIEW!**


	36. I'm Here For You

**Enjoy!**

The next day Remus composed a letter to Minerva asking about Winky, and they set to work moving into their new house.

The first step was to repaint. Tonks wanted Teddy's room to be colored turquoise and they spent most of the day painting that and the other rooms in the house. It took longer than they wanted it to because Tonks kept splashing her paint on Remus who would respond in turn.

"Dora, where do you want to use this yellow paint?" Remus called up the stairs.

"How about in the kitchen? I've always wanted a yellow kitchen."

He shrugged. "Okay. That's fine by me. Will you come down and help me paint?"

"Sure!" she came down the stairs and they started painting the walls.

"You know, we could be doing this magically…" Remus pointed out.

"I know, but I've always liked painting. My mother raised that point when me and Dad painted my room when I was four."

"Sounds like fun."

His wife gave a sigh and sat back. "It was. I remember I got paint all over almost everything, but he only laughed at it and proceeded to splatter some more paint everywhere. It escalated into a full on paint war, my mother hated it."

Remus nodded, and deliberately dipped his paintbrush into the can of paint and discreetly flicked it towards her.

She cried out as it hit her and grinned at her husband. "Oh, so you want to play it like that, do you?" She dipped her paintbrush into the can and streaked yellow all down the side of his arm.

"Immature."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "You're hardly the pinnacle of maturity either, dear."

He nodded. "True. I suppose I'm not. However, can we get this done so that we can start with the furniture?"

"Fine."

After a few hours they had finished the painting, broken by only a few interludes of paint wars. Their next task was to move all the furniture in. There was all the furniture from their old flat that they hadn't used when they moved in with Tonks' parents, and there was some more stuff from Andromeda that she had stored away in a vault.

When they were done, they found the house very liveable and felt extremely comfortable in it. The next night was the night they would move in, but first, Remus needed an update on the situation with Winky.

He got his answer after they had gone home and were eating dinner. A Hogwarts owl pecked at the kitchen window and when Remus let it in and offered it a piece of meat from the table, it left, leaving the letter addressed to him from the headmistress behind.

 _Good evening, Remus._ The letter read.

 _Your suggestion is a good one as I figure you don't fancy burning your new house down within your first day of ownership._

"Hey!" Tonks protested. Remus smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek then continued reading.

 _I sympathise with your situation having never been a tremendous cook myself._

 _I paid a visit to the Kitchen to check up on the particular house elf of mention and found her coping well enough but not seeming truly happy. I brought up your situation to her and she brightened at the prospect of serving again.  
You should be happy to know that she will start in your house as soon as you move in, you just have to call her. I have moved her out of Hogwarts service into your ownership._

 _Treat her well,_

 _Yours,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

Remus' smile broadened as he read the letter and told his wife. "Now I don't have to worry about having to get home by a certain time. Are you okay with this?"

"Yes, It'll be good to have an extra pair of hands to take care of the children anyway. Thanks for asking McGonagall about it. I'd feel guilty as if we just stole her."

"Me? Steal? Are you out of your mind? I'd never steal anything in my life!"

"You stole my heart."

Remus stared at her then burst out laughing. "That was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard you say!"

Tonks blushed a little bit and started laughing too. "That was pretty bad wasn't it."

Remus leaned over to give her a peck on the cheek. "I thought it was cute."

Andromeda watched all this with a smile on her face. "You two will be just fine."

"Thanks, Mum."

"You're welcome, Nymphadora. I never thought I'd ever say this but, marriage suits you well."

"What? Did you not think I would find a husband?"

Andromeda looked slightly uncomfortable. "I feared you'd be used. And then there was the matter of you settling down ever, which for a while was doubtful."

"I know, Mum. But it was just the matter of finding the right guy, and Remus is that guy. He respects my decisions and I honestly don't think that thought would ever enter his mind."

Remus smiled softly. "I wouldn't dream of it. Dora, you're perfect for me how you are, all your colors and quirks, and I wouldn't have you any other way."

She smiled. "You're too good for me, love."

"That's what I say about you."

"I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree."

"That we will."

They went to bed and at midnight, Tonks shook Remus awake. He groaned. "Hmm?" his half-asleep brain protested.

"I'm craving some ice cream and pickles right now."

He smiled slightly. "That doesn't sound too good…" his eyelids closed.

"Will you help me make some?"

He groaned, but got out of bed and helped his wife downstairs. He got out a tub of ice cream while she grabbed a jar of pickles. When she had made it they sat down at the bar and Remus leaned his head on his hands and tried not to fall asleep or be sick as he watched his wife eat the food that didn't look too good to him but she seemed to enjoy.

"Thanks, Remus."

"You're welcome…" he slurred.

"I'm sure this must not look too appetizing to you."

"Nope. Not at all. But I'm here for you, so if you need anything else, you can wake me up again, even if I'm not the best conversationalist."

 **I hope you liked! I'm going to be gone next week, so sorry, I'll miss that weeks update.**

 **REVIEW**

 **~Doodledraw**


	37. Winky

**Welp, I'm back! And so is Aftermath. Enjoy this chapter.**

Remus went to Hogwarts the next morning. The halls were practically deserted, seeing it was a Hogsmeade weekend, so Remus encountered only a few students on the way down to the kitchens and when he walked in, the house elves went into a flurry of activity as they welcomed him.

"Good morning, Professor Lupin, sir! Is you wanting something this morning?"

Remus nodded politely. "Good morning. No, nothing for me this morning. I've come to see Winky. I have a proposition for her."

"Right away, sir, Baxter will fetch her for you, sir."

"Thank you Baxter."

The house elf wandered off to find her, and a few moments later came back. Remus smiled gently at the shy house elf.

"Hello, Winky."

"Hello Professor Lupin, sir. Baxter tells Winky you is wanting to speak to Winky?"

"Yes. Why don't we sit down." she followed him to a table and sat across from him. "Winky, my wife and I have just bought a house, and would greatly appreciate your help in taking care of it."

Winky paused. "Is Professor Lupin sir, offering Winky a job?"

Remus shrugged. "If you would like to think of it that way. It wouldn't be paid, if that's what you're wondering, I know you're uncomfortable with payment but you would be taking care of my household and family-"

"Yes, Professor Lupin, Winky will accept! Oh, how Winky has longed to become a house elf again!"

Remus smiled gratefully. "Thank you Winky. My wife and I have not formally moved into our house, but we are going to next weekend, so I will call you then."

Winky smiled and bowed. "Winky thanks you, Master Remus!"

Knowing that asking her to not call him 'master' was a losing battle, he thanked her again and left. He returned to his - no Andromeda's - home and greeted his wife. "All of the arrangements are settled. Winky will be moving into the house when we do!"

"That's good. I won't have to worry about the cooking or you getting home on time."

He smiled softly. "Yes. That'll be nice. How are the little ones?"

"Teddy's sleeping in his room, and this one," she placed his hand on her stomach, "decided to be active today."

The baby kicked under Remus' hand and a look of wonder spread across his face. "Hello there little one."

* * *

Remus went back to teaching the next day, the students happy to see him back as they knew him, without the beard and the bags beneath his eyes. He smiled and welcomed his class.

"Now, who here can tell me what a metamorphmagus is? Anyone?"

Someone in the back raised their hand and he nodded. "A shape-shifter who can manipulate their features at will."

"Very good, thank you Miss Blevins. As many of you know, I have daily experience with a metamorphmagus, having married one, so I consider myself knowledgeable on this particular topic. Now, I did invite my wife to help me with this lesson, but she hasn't arrived yet…"

At that moment the door opened and Tonks walked in. "Sorry, Remus, I was held up at the office."

He smiled gently, "Not a problem, Dora, not at all." his wife took a seat on his desk. "Okay then. Who can tell me what would make a metamorphmagus change unwillingly? Yes, Mr. Cox."

"An emotion like surprise, shock, extreme sadness…"

"Very good," he turned to his wife. "Terribly sorry about that last one."

She raised her eyebrow and smiled. "I know, Remus."

A student raised their hand near the front. "Yes Miss Booth?"

"What about gender and height? Can a metamorphmagus change those?"

Remus looked at his wife. "Do you want to take this one?"

She nodded. "Alright, hi, for those of you who don't know me I'm Nymphadora Lupin, and if you call me Nymphadora, I'll hex you. Call me Tonks. So, that was a good question Miss Booth. Yes, in fact a metamorphmagus _can_ change those things, but for most it can be extremely uncomfortable. I'm not going to demonstrate, for obvious reasons," she patted her stomach affectionately. "But I will tell you it can be done. There are many instances where I have had to go undercover into a place where it required a change of gender." she shuddered. "I will just tell you, it is not pleasant. Also, when you change your gender, it's still just your appearance. I was still female, I just appeared to be a male.

"For height, yes, that's not as tricky. I simply must stretch every part of my body. I won't demonstrate that either, again, for obvious reasons, but that is less uncomfortable. For me, it is simply a matter of preference. I don't enjoy messing with my height, therefore I don't do it unless I absolutely have to."

Remus nodded, a pleased expression on his face. "Thank you, Dora. That was a great answer. Any other questions?"

The class was silent. "Well then, class dismissed, you can go early but I want an essay about what will affect metamorphmagus' next class. Say, a foot."

"Thank you Professor!"

Remus sat back on his desk. "How are you?"

"Good," his wife replied, kissing his cheek. "How about you?"

"Better, now that you're here."

She smiled and rose an eyebrow. "Okay then."

He kissed her, "yes well, it's lunch so how about we go get something to eat?"

"Sounds good to me."

They walked into the Great Hall through the teacher's door, and Remus conjured a chair for her as he elongated the table slightly. She sat down next to him, and they had a good time talking to each other and talking to Minerva. Remus found that having Dora with him at the school made him very happy. The second class period after lunch, Tonks had to go back to the Aurors so the rest of the day was deprived from demonstrations and her answers so had to go by Remus' and the textbooks.

At the end of the school day, Remus returned back to Andromeda's and found a good warm meal waiting for him.

"Well, this will certainly be missed, Andromeda. Thank you for a good dinner."

"Oh, don't talk like that Remus. I'm sure Winky will be a very good cook."

"Yes. I'm sure she will take very good care of us all, and you are always welcome to pop in and help if you would like to."

"Thank you Remus. I might take you up on that offer, and don't be afraid to ask me to babysit the little ones."

"Don't worry Mum. Your help will be needed undoubtedly."

Andromeda chuckled. "Undoubtedly."

 **Wasn't sure where to end this one. Hope it works.  
**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	38. Moving In

**Well, I finally have a new laptop yay! Sorry I wasn't able to post last week I was busy trying to find where all my files were and stuff.**

The next weekend was a tearful one. Andromeda couldn't believe the time was finally come to say goodbye to her daughter, although Nymphadora protested that she had already left once and this shouldn't be such a big deal, which made her husband chuckle.

"Don't worry, Andromeda. I'll keep this one safe."

His mother-in-law advanced on him, shaking a finger. "You better, Remus Lupin. No second chances this time."

He smiled softly. "Yes ma'am. I will protect her with all I have."

Tonks smiled affectionately at her husband. "Same goes for you, Remus."

"Now that I have that, I can let you go without much worrying left to do," Andromeda hugged her daughter and then her son-in-law. "Good luck you two. Don't kill each other. Goodbye Teddy!"

"Can you say, Bye Gran, Teddy?" Tonks asked her son who was sitting quite comfortably in her arms. "Say bye to your Gran!"

"Bye Gwan!"

Andromeda smiled broadly at her grandson.

The two turned and Remus grabbed his wife's hand. "Are you ready?"

"I guess so." They turned on the spot and disapparated.

Andromeda sniffled and turned back towards her house to make a strong cup of tea.

* * *

Remus landed them on the front step of their new house and then opened the door. "Well, no turning back now."

"That's for sure. I'm not sure I want to though," she smiled cheekily and kissed him on the cheek. "Welcome home, Remus."

He smiled at her and nodded. "Welcome home Mrs. Lupin."

"Why thank you Mr. Lupin. Now, why don't you call that house elf and we can get used to this new development."

"Are you okay with having a house elf? Are you absolutely sure?"

"Well, I have to admit I'm doubting it right now, and I mean, Molly was able to take care of seven children at once-"

"But you're not Molly Weasley, dear. You're Nymphadora Tonks who isn't the best cook and isn't the best at multi-tasking. Trust me, I've seen you at it."

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

"I'm serious, Dora. You mustn't compare yourself to anyone. You're not them, you're Nymphadora and you have your own fortes. Molly was a stay at home mother, you're an Auror. Your husband's a teacher and a werewolf and you are six months pregnant and taking care of our one and a half year old son. Need I continue?"

"No, you've made your point. Thank you Remus."

"Not a problem. Are you ready?" at his wife's nod, he gripped her hand encouragingly. "Winky!"

There was a crack and the house elf was on the carpet in front of them. "Hello Master Remus, sir. What is you wanting Winky to do sir? Oh this must be Mistress." Winky bowed low and Remus heard Tonks suck in a breath. He squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"You can stand up Winky," he said. "Winky, this is my wife, Tonks, and my son, Teddy."

"Hello Mistress Tonks and Young Master Teddy."

The young master in question was busy staring at Winky with curiosity, a fist in his mouth. The corners of Remus' mouth twitched and he smiled.

"Well, Winky. This is the home. I didn't know where you would like to stay, but you can have any part of the house that's not one of our bedrooms…"

Tonks watched Remus as he showed the elf around the house, moving with a calm sort of grace and not betraying his nervousness at all. She has always admired him for that, how he can school his emotions to betray nothing. She's always worn her heart on her sleeve, and in her case, her hair. Because of this, Dora always had a hard time keeping her emotions in check, they just show up.

She took a deep breath and looked down at her son. "Well Ted, shall we show you your new room?"

"Room!" he repeated, clapping his hands. This prompted a smile from his mother and her son mirrored the expression.

They walked upstairs, and Tonks opened the door to her son's room. He smiled at the turquoise walls and a minute later his hair matched. She placed him on his bed (they were weaning him out of the crib so they could use it for the other child) and showed him all his books, and the chest where all his toys were. He looked around, his eyes taking in everything. His room was across from theirs and the baby's was next to him. That room was still unpainted, because Remus wanted to wait and see it if it was a boy or girl. They didn't want to know the baby's gender until it was born.

That night, Remus and Tonks go to bed in their new bedroom. Dora takes a deep breath before she gets to bed, and instantly seeks out her husband's hand.

He knows her too well. "What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it? We don't have to if you don't want."

"It's Mum. I just keep wondering if we're doing the right thing leaving her alone."

Remus sighs and brushes her hair from her face. "Like I've said before, it was going to happen sooner or later."

"Yeah."

He looks at her tenderly. "Do you want to talk to me about what happened earlier? When you were called mistress, you looked like you'd seen a ghost."

"I've heard so many stories from Mum about the Blacks and about Kreacher, and it happened when we were in the Order too and he called me Mistress Tonks, and even if it wasn't serious, it just reminded me of my family history and who I could have been. I scares me, becoming like that, and I know, before you say anything, I know it could never happen, but it's just the thought of it that scares me."

Remus stared at her. "Of anything you could have said, that is not what I was expecting. At all. Now, let me clarify something for you. You, are nothing like them. Nothing could make you act that way, nothing could make you like them," he squeezed their entwined hands. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She sighed. "Thank you Remus. I needed that."

"My how the tables have turned," he joked. "Normally I would have expected that kind of speech from myself and the answer from you. I'm glad I'm finally able to give you some sort of comfort."

"Don't be silly. You're always there to comfort me."

He smiled as her eyelids started to drift shut. "I love you," she breathed.

 **He stroked a hair out of her face. "Oh, Dora. I love you too."**

 **Well then. Insecure Tonks is not my favorite Tonks but she'll be back to normal in the next few chapters. REVIEW!**


	39. Welcome Baby!

**Here we go! Sorry it's a week late, I had it written but then decided I didn't like it and so had to change virtually the entire thing lol.**

They spent the next few months getting used to their new regime. At the beginning, Remus found himself apparating in front of Andromeda's place before realizing that was not his home anymore. Tonks did not have the same problems, being confined at their home but it still took some getting used to with the house elf. She found herself trying to do things only to have Winky come and do them for her. This became less of a problem as the pregnancy progressed, for she found herself increasingly confined and unable to do things, which frustrated her greatly.

The only thing that she was glad about was that she got to spend more time with her son, but as her due date grew nearer, even that simple pleasure was sometimes taken away.

Remus did everything he could to help his wife, but most of the time all he could do was be there for her. He also grew frustrated as the due date grew nearer, for he hated seeing Tonks like that.

But work continued, so he had to go about life as per usual. Until it wasn't the usual.

He was in the middle of lunch when a patronus flew into the Great Hall. It was a hare, and it bounded quickly towards Remus. He sucked in a breath.

It was Andromeda's patronus.

It opened it's mouth and spoke in her voice. "Remus, Nymphadora is having the baby-"

Before it could even finish it's sentence, Remus had dashed around the end of the table and was running in a full sprint towards the door. He used his wand to open the doors, shoving an annoyed Filch out of the way as he ran outside.

The doors slammed shut and all the students stared at either it, or the headmistress, waiting for instruction. Minerva calmly finished the bite she had been in the middle of and stood.

"Well that happened."

Some students chuckled nervously.

"All of those in Professor Lupin's Defence class this afternoon have that period off. Use it to study please. If anyone is wondering what that was all about, his mother in law just contacted him with news that his wife is having their baby. Nothing to worry about. He will be back the happiest man alive, I daresay, and you probably won't have homework for the next few weeks."

More laughter, less hesitantly this time as students finished their lunch and started placing bets on whether it would be a boy or a girl. Similar bets would be placed in the teacher's lounge later that day.

Remus stopped running outside the gate of Hogwarts and took a deep breath to calm himself. He would be no good to Dora if he splinched himself now. He spun on the spot and landed smack-dab in the middle of the entrance of St. Mungos.

He ran up to the desk and the lady looked up at him. "How may I help you sir?"

"My wife is having a baby, where might I find her?" he asked breathlessly.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Lupin. I was told to expect you. Follow Healer Byrd please."

A healer practically materialized next to Remus and he followed her to the waiting room. There, she told him he had to wait.

Andromeda was already there, bouncing Teddy on her knee. "Remus, there you are."

"How is she?" he asked anxiously.

"Last time I saw her she was fine, well, as fine as one can be in situations like these. Don't worry, Remus. She's strong."

"I'm not."

"Sure. Why don't you hold Teddy. He'll calm you down."

"Will he?" Remus asked, but took his son anyway.

"Daddy!"

"Hey Teddy-bear."

"Where's Mummy?" he asked, sticking his thumb in his mouth.

Remus gently removed his thumb from his mouth. "Mummy's having the baby."

"Baby come soon?"

"Yeah, baby's coming real soon."

"Brother?"

"Perhaps. We don't know the baby's gender yet Ted. We have to wait until Mummy has the baby."

"Oh. Okay." Teddy smiled and burrowed into Remus' embrace.

He had no idea how long they sat there, only that Teddy fell asleep, Andromeda started reading a book, and Remus also found himself nodding off. Finally a healer came out and asked them to come in. Andromeda took Teddy, leaving Remus free to fret about his wife.

They walked into the room and Remus rushed to his wife's side. Andromeda stood to the side to give them some privacy first.

"Meet your daughter, Remus," came Dora's exhausted voice. She handed her over to him and he beamed. She was small, but he could tell she had his sandy brown hair, and when she looked up at him curiously, she had hazel eyes, just like Dora's when she wasn't morphing.

"She's beautiful. Just like her mother." he kissed his wife's forehead. "I'm proud of you." She smiled contentedly and closed her eyes. Remus turned towards his son and mother in law. "Come meet your sister, Teddy."

Andromeda brought him over and Teddy peered at his sister. "Is she a memorphagus like me and Mummy?"

Remus smiled. "We don't know if she's a metamorphmagus yet, Teddy. That comes with time."

"Oh. So...maybe?"

Remus chuckled. "Maybe."

"Have you decided on a name?" Andromeda asked.

Remus looked sheepish and turned towards his wife. "Actually, a name for a girl was the one thing we couldn't agree on."

"Selene," Dora murmured.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "That's a new one."

She shrugged. "I thought it sounded nice."

"Selene," Remus tried it out. "I like it. Any ideas for a middle name?"

"Hope? For your mother?"

Remus swallowed as tears pricked his eyes. "I would like that. Thank you, Dora."

She turned her head and smiled at him. "You're welcome."

He kissed his daughter's forehead. "Welcome, Selene Hope Lupin. Our family is crazy, but I think you'll like it."

"She'd better!" Tonks joked. "Because she's stuck with us!"

Just then Selene started crying. Remus burst out laughing. "Maybe she's not too happy about that." he said through his chuckles as he handed her to her mother to feed. He collapsed in a chair and ran a hand through his hair. "Now we just have to hope she's not a werewolf and I can properly relax."

"Remus!" Tonks admonished. "You said it yourself lycanthropy wasn't genetic!"

He wrung his hands nervously. "I can hope. Dora, this is unprecedented… my kind don't usually reproduce…we were lucky with Teddy but-"

"Oh stop." Tonks interrupted. "Our baby girl will be fine! You're ruining the moment."

He passed a hand over his face. "Sorry. Sorry."

The girl finished feeding and looked around the room. She reached towards her brother and Teddy looked surprised.

"Do you want to hold her Ted?" Remus asked.

His eyes widened. "Can I?"

His mother nodded. "If you want to."

"Yeah!"

Remus helped Tonks move into more of a sitting position and moved Teddy into her lap. They placed his sister in his arms. Tonks supported Teddy and Remus showed his son the proper way to hold the baby.

Unbeknownst to all of them, Andromeda snapped a picture

 **I hope you enjoy! Next chapter will have them bringing baby Selene home, and Remus will find out about what her name really means.**

 **REVIEW!**


	40. It's a Girl! And Her Name Is Moon?

**Sorry it's a bit late. If anyone's wondering, her birthday is February 2nd.**

Remus had to go home with Teddy alone, and after putting his son to bed at the late - or was it early - hour, he fell back on his bed with a happy sigh. Andromeda had left earlier, claiming it was too late for a woman her age to be up, but they all knew it was an excuse to leave the new family alone.

The next morning Remus returned to Hogwarts, but decided to leave the whole school in suspense until they arrived in his class. The teachers tried to pry the information out of him, but he dissuaded them with random answers. By lunch, they were so fed up with him that McGonagall was thinking of calling him into a mandatory meeting.

They finally cornered him during his break hour when they found him sitting in a chair by the fire, reading. He groaned jokingly.

"We're sick of your games, Lupin," Professor Daniels said gruffly.

"Yeah, come on Remus, tell us!" Hermione begged.

He smiled and put his book on the table next to him, stretching out the silence.. "All right, all right. Fine. Her name is Selene Hope Lupin."

McGonagall grinned. "Pay up," she said to Sprout, who groaned and handed her 5 sickles.

"Do you have a picture?" Hermione asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "What kind of new father do you think I am? Of course I have a picture." He brought out the picture Andromeda had taken and showed it to her.

"She's adorable, Remus. She looks like you a bit, I think."

"Actually, she looks like Dora. Not the pink-haired-auror Dora, but whenever she's in a tight spot or something's annoying her, her morph drops temporarily. Selene looks like that."

The photo was being passed around now. "How did you choose the name, Remus?" McGonagall asked idly.

"Oh, well, a girl's name was the one thing we couldn't agree on, and when she was born Dora chose that name on the spot."

"Well… you _do_ know what it means right?"

"Um, not necessarily…" Remus was getting nervous now. "What are you hinting at?"

"Remus, the name Selene means moon in greek."

"WHAT?!"

The rest of them all burst out laughing. "You mean you didn't know that?"

"No!" he passed a hand over his face. "I named my daughter Moon." he chuckled. "Well, it's better then being named Wolf John Wolf, like my father did to me."

That just made the rest of them laugh harder.

"I can't believe - and you had no idea?!" Flitwick gasped out.

Remus shook his head. "Proof that my wife is conspiring against me, here we come."

* * *

Remus returned home that night, changed into something more comfortable and set off for St. Mungos. There, he made his way to his wife. "How are you?"

"Good. You?"

Remus chuckled and shook his head. "Still puzzling out how you got one over me."

Se smiled innocently, but Remus wasn't fooled. "What do you mean?"

He rolled his eyes. "As if you didn't know." The corner of his mouth twitched. "Why did we name our daughter Moon?"

"Coming from Wolf Wolf the Second, I'm surprised you didn't figure this out the second I proposed it. I thought you would be on high alert for names relating to the moon, or the fact that you're a werewolf."

He snorted. "Well maybe we can call her Moony Jr. Maybe I'll have a child that follows in my footsteps as a Marauder."

"Oh I guarantee you'll have two children like that. You'll be the coolest parent."

"I think that one goes to you, dear. The insanely talented metamorphmagus Auror? You take the cake. I'm just a teacher who enjoys practical jokes."

"But _you_ were part of the gang in school, a rebel. They'll be hearing about your exploits for as long as they are in that school."

"Hopefully not just hearing _about_ them, but hearing them as well."

She nodded, smiling. "I doubt you'll ever stop."

He sat back in his chair. "I owe that much to James and Sirius."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Tonks cried.

The door opened to reveal her cousin. "Hi," said Draco Malfoy. "I, um, just wanted to see the baby?"

Remus stood up and smiled. "Of course Draco. Come on in."

"Thanks, Professor." he walked in, and peered at his new cousin, unsure of what to do now that he had accomplished his goal.

Tonks chuckled. "Would you like to hold her, Draco?"

He looked surprised that she had even offered that. "May I?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course. You're her cousin."

She placed the baby in his arms and he smiled. "What's her name?"

"Selene." Remus answered, a wry grin at his lips. Draco looked shocked.

"But, um, Professor, you _do_ know what that means?"

Tonks burst out laughing. "No, he didn't! Not until this morning. I didn't think I'd be able to get it past him, but he fell for it."

Draco chuckled, and watched as she burrowed into his embrace. He fingered one of her locks of hair. "She's looking like you right now, Professor. Unless… she isn't a metamorphmagus is she?"

"No. She isn't. Let's just hope she hasn't acquired the other prominent gene in the family and she'll be a normal witch," Remus said.

His wife slapped his arm. "Stop it! She won't be a werewolf! It isn't genetic!"

Draco shook his head. "I doubt she'll be a werewolf professor."  
"See! Even Draco agrees with me! She'll be fine."

"Well we'll see in a couple weeks, won't we?"

Tonks sighed. "You're incorrigible."

 **Well I lied. I said they would bring her home this chapter didn't I? Well I decided that the welcoming home party should be it's own chapter. So we get a shorter chapter here and another one before the epilogue. I KNOW! I DON'T WANT THIS TO END EITHER, but I will be posting one-shots after it's done, so be sure to follow me.**

 **Also, just going to warn you guys here, but I won't post the epilogue until I've edited all the chapters. It's something that's been bugging me, but there are a lot of plot holes and spelling errors in the first chapters, so I'll start editing and have it done as fast as I can, I promise.**

 **REVIEW!**


	41. Aftermath

**School is hard. I meant to put this up so long ago, but didn't manage to finish it, so now it's five weeks since I promised this chapter. Sorry about that! I'm working really hard on editing the other chapters and brainstorming ideas for the epilogue. Enjoy!**

The welcome home party was going to be huge. Molly would permit nothing less. Everyone was invited over to their house and the backyard was decked out with drinks and food. It was really just an excuse to celebrate something and have a party. Andromeda got there early to manage the guests, aided by Molly.

The party was in full swing by the time Remus and Tonks got there, the guests socializing and having fun. Harry noticed them first.

"There they are!" He made his way over to them, glass of punch in his hand, Ginny at his side. "Nice place you got here Moony."

Remus nodded. "Thank you, Harry. Meet Selene," he sounded every bit the proud father.

Harry smiled down at the little girl. "She's adorable."

Ginny grinned down at her and fingered her small hands. "That she is."

"Heads up!" Came a voice. They looked up to see George running over to them, Teddy shrieking and laughing on a broom that was levitated a few feet off the ground by his wand.

Remus immediately went into parent mode. "George!" he admonished. "What are you thinking?" he ran over to them and swooped Teddy off the broom.

Teddy giggled. "Hi Dada!"

Molly ran up behind them, panting slightly. "I'm sorry, Remus. I tried to stop him."

George waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, you're all overreacting. I had spells in place."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Spells or no spells, that's dangerous. He's only almost two!"

"I was on a broom at age one," Harry said.

Remus fixed a glare on him. "Not helping."

"See, Remus! You gotta get 'em on early, ingrain it in their heads, and then you have a great flyer!"

"No. Not today anyway. Finite." The broom fell to the ground, and Remus turned back to his wife and saw Molly had already moved past him and was cooing over the baby.

"She's adorable! She looks like both of you, I think, a bit more Remus in her though. Sorry Tonks."

People had started to notice the family and were crowding over, showering the baby with attention and giving congratulations to the parents. Selene was good through most of it, but then got fussy and the parents had to put her to bed. The party continued anyway, nobody wanted to stop, and food was provided galore. Finally, someone called for a Quidditch game, and those who played made two teams.

Soon the teams were formed, it was a small game since only so many people wanted to play. In the end, it was Remus, Harry, Ron, and Neville, versus Tonks, George, Arthur and Luna.

Remus ended up playing chaser against Tonks, Harry against Luna as seekers, George and Neville as beaters, and Arthur and Ron as keepers.

"Are you ready to go down, Lupin?" Dora asked with a smirk on her face as she leveled her broom off facing him.

"Hardly. I don't think I'll lose."

"We'll see about that."

From the ground, Molly threw the quaffle up and Remus swooped to grab it, but Tonks was faster and her fingers closed around it first. Then she was speeding off in the other direction towards Ron. Remus grinned and sped up in pursuit. She really was an excellent flyer, he noted, as she tried to maneuver him off her tail.

He sped up under her and flew up in front of her. "Going somewhere?"

McGonagall was announcing.

"And it's Tonks - or Lupin? No that's too confusing - Lupin's cornered Tonks and she evades - watch out! Nice bludger work by Neville, causes her to drop the quaffle. Caught by Lupin, and he's off - WHY ARE YOU SO GOOD LUPIN?! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN WE NEEDED YOU ON THE TEAM - And he shoots! And he scores! Nice try Arthur, better luck next time."

Remus shook with muffled laughter as his wife caught up to him, and she started to chuckle too. "You were never on your house team?"

"No, I commentated."

Her eyes widened in glee as she grinned. "Pfft. I can just see that."

The quaffle was in play and they raced off. At one point it seemed as if Harry would catch the snitch, but George aimed a bludger at him and he was forced to get off his course. Luna got awfully close one time as well, but got distracted by something and missed it.

When they were done for the night, because it became obvious that the teams were evenly matched, they had some more food set out and the party went well on into the night. When Remus stood there, an arm around his wife, laughing and joking around with the rest of them, something occurred to him.

If this was the aftermath of a war, he didn't think he would mind it that much.

 **I hope you enjoyed! Get ready for some fixed plot holes and an epilogue coming to you guys soon (or as fast as possible, I promise. Just gotta do school first.)**


	42. Epilogue: Platform 9 34

**GAH! I'm so sorry! It's been like half a year since I updated this! I meant to do it but then school started (look at me, already on the Excuse Train). I've felt super guilty about it.**

 **I hope you enjoy the epilogue. Don't worry, I love these characters too, so I'm not abandoning them. Why don't you hit that "Follow Author" button and see what I have planned for them? (pretty please with a cherry on top?)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own.**

"Come oonn!" First Year Selene dragged her father by the arm, her mother behind them chuckling. "We'll be late!"

Remus raised an eyebrow and commented sagely. "Ah yes. Being late. The annual problem, even if you're not even getting on the train."

Young James ran by, yelling over his shoulder, "Come on 'Lene! Let's go!"

Selene dropped her father's arm, making him stumble with the sudden loss of weight. The weight was quickly replaced with Dora's hand in his. She sighed as she watched her daughter run ahead with her best friend. "She's so big."

Remus smiled fondly. "It seems like she was born just yesterday and now she's going into her first year. I'm going to miss that kid around the house."

"You're one to talk. You'll get to see her everyday. I only get to see her on breaks."

"I'll look after her, and so will Teddy."

"I know you will. Speaking of the devil. Where is our third year child?"

Teddy came running back at that moment. "Man, you guys are slow! Hurry up!"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "It's not like we'll be late. If we were late, I would be late to work. That's not going to happen."

Harry grinned behind them. "Plus, Moony wouldn't miss the opportunity to be as early as possible and not be able to set up his annual prank."

Ginny chuckled. "Oh, no. Whatever shall we do if we don't have the great annual prank!"

Remus blushed slightly. "Shut up. It wouldn't be _that_ bad. I bet McGonagall would be happy if I was late."

Tonks laughed. "No the _real_ reason is that he has a special meeting with her. It's top secret deputy headmaster stuff."

He groaned. "I love teaching, but I don't understand how she does it. I can now understand why Filius retired from the post."

"Yeah, why did he do that?" Ginny asked.

"He was tired of it. I think he wanted to go back to just teaching. None of the other teachers wanted it, so she offered it to me. She did offer to take away my Head of Gryffindor responsibilities, but I would miss being the Head."

"So, being the overachiever that he is, he decided to take on both," Tonks summarized. "Which was stupid."

"No it wasn't!" he defended himself. "I like it! Because I am, as you said, an overachiever."

Harry chuckled and began to point things out to little Al who was in his arms.

They made it to the platform and Remus helped load the trunks onto the train. He leaned a bit on his cane and pulled his wand from his pocket.

"Need some help there, old man?"

He groaned. "Don't remind me. And no, I don't need help. It's not like I'll load these on by hand, although I could. Moon week is coming up and I could probably pick _you_ up."

Harry chuckled as Remus Levitated the trunks onto the train.

"Okay, old man. I'd like to see you try."

Remus groaned. "Shut up Prongslet."

Harry grinned as they walked back to the others. "Never."

Tonks grinned. "Ooh! Is it How Long Will It Take For Remus To Hex Us Day? If so, I want in."

Remus groaned. "No, it is _not_ How Long Will It Take For Remus To Hex Us Day. Plus, I have to work, so I wouldn't be around to hex you even if I wanted to."

"Speaking of work," Ginny started. "Shouldn't you two be doing some sort of Auror stuff?"

Tonks waved a hand dismissively. "Nah. Work is overrated."

The parents watched and waved as the train started and soon disappeared.  
"You'll keep an eye on them, won't you Remus?" Ginny asked.

He grinned. "Always."

Tonks leaned up to kiss her husband. "See you later. I'll start the clock now."

He smiled. "Let's see if I can last the whole meal this time."

She chuckled. "Good luck. I'm placing bets that you won't."

He clutched his chest, wounded, but there was a sparkle in his eyes. "I'm offended. I'm going to last the whole meal just to spite you."  
Remus grinned as she rolled her eyes, gave her a quick kiss, and turned. He walked away, spinning his cane a little, and headed towards the future.

 **Well, there you have it. What a wild ride! Don't forget to follow me for future Remus/Tonks Aftermath-verse stories!**

 **I hope you enjoyed,**

 **~WizardthatsaDemigod (doodledraw)**


End file.
